


Мы вернулись в наш любимый край

by berries_eater



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 46,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berries_eater/pseuds/berries_eater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фили и Кили приходят в себя после битвы, поправляются, возвращаются в Синие горы, и живут там долго и счастливо, каждый со своей женой и детьми)))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Глава первая. Крепкие кхазады.  
Давненько не ездил Фили на хорошем боевом баране. А зверюги Даина были на редкость хороши...

Впоследствии Фили до пожилых лет не давал покоя вопрос — какого моргота их понесло тогда на воронью высоту. Ничем иным, кроме как опьянением битвой, когда враг обращен в бегство одной твоей волей, ничем другим такое решение объяснить было нельзя. Ну, уж не разумным расчетом точно.  
Они браво прорвались сквозь орчьи полчища, взобрались по отвесным стенам, перебили множество орочьих харь. А потом им, разумеется, необходимо было разделяться. Фили потер лоб. Ну, чистое же самоубийственное безумие. Самонадеянные гномы... Никуда не деться, это у них в крови.  
Дальше воспоминания были сумбурны, иногда вспыхивая кошмарной четкостью. Осквернитель тащит его как щенка. Cабля входит со спины между ребер... От этого наверное Фили до конца жизни будет просыпаться в холодном поту. Спас видимо запасной клинок. Фили еще только оказавшись в эреборской сокровищнице хорошо вооружился, по своему обыкновению упрятав несколько клинков под одеждой. На спине напротив сердца был запрятан самый большой, один из двух фамильных дуриновских широких мифриловых кинжалов. Второй был у Кили.  
Он еще помнил, как что-то кричал застывшим внизу фигуркам. Брата среди них не было, и это было самое жуткое. Сознание оставило его, когда он еще летел к земле.

Следующее, что он он ощутил, было чувство, что даже нестерпимая боль не донимает его так, как холод. Промороженный до костей, он очнулся, лежа среди многих огней и давящей тишины. Потолок терялся в невообразимой высоте. Он был в горе. Не в силах пошевелиться и даже позвать на помощь. Заиндевевшие губы не слушались его, а мышцы отказывались повиноваться. Сколько он был в беспамятстве, Фили не знал. 

Спустя невыносимо долгое время Фили наконец расслышал, что он не один. Жалобный всхлип донесся до его слуха. Собрав все оставшиеся силы, Фили издал еле слышный звук, молясь, чтобы его услышали. Осквернитель не добил его, но сейчас его добивали холод и боль. Прошли томительные полминуты, Фили прикрыл глаза, погружаясь в забытье, когда над ним наклонилась заплаканная рыжая девушка-эльф.  
\- Фили?  
\- Мм.. - на большее не осталось сил. Даже глаз не открыть.  
\- О, валар, ты очнулся... - Она коснулась его руки, - ты же замерзаешь, подожди, я сейчас, подожди... Помогите! - услышал Фили голос на краю сознания, - Скорее! Фили жив! Жив!

 

…...

Торин, Фили и Кили, подготовленные к погребению, возлежали на холодных каменных ложах. Гномы не стали прогонять Тауриэль, позволив ей остаться на ночь рядом с Кили. Торжественная панихида состоялась накануне вечером, на утро предстояло проводить героев в последний путь, в готовую усыпальницу в толще горы. Эльфийка безучастно сидела, дав волю слезам. Бурных рыданий уже не осталось, слезы просто непроизвольно лились и лились, а легче не становилось. Когда Фили издал звук, Тауриэль в первый момент решила, что ей почудилось. Когда стало понятно, что не почудилось, первая мысль была, конечно, совсем не о Фили. Позвав его родичей и убедившись, что Фили согрет, его раны обработаны, он окружен заботой и даже, возможно, теперь будет жить, Тауриэль вернулась к Кили. Коснулась камня, на котором он лежал, и ее передернуло от холода. Вспоминая ворчание Оина: «крепкий кхазад, крепкий, главное отогреть», и стараясь не задумываться над тем, что она делает, Тауриэль стащила тяжелого Кили с одра и уложила безо всякого почета на шкуры, на которых сидела сама. Шипя и обдирая руки, сняла с него погребальный доспех и венец. Сняла и свои кожаные доспехи и куртку, оставшись только в тонкой нижней рубашке. Уже совсем плохо слушающимися пальцами расшнуровала на Кили рубашку, рана у сердца запеклась и заиндивела. Вжавшись в ледяного гнома и стараясь абстрагироваться и не стучать зубами, Тауриэль укутала их обоих своим теплым плащом. «Сспокойной ночи, любимый», прошептала девушка.

Несмотря на ледяное соседство, ей все-таки удалось вскоре провалиться в сон. Кошмары были тягостны. Большую часть ночи Тауриэль насмерть замерзала то среди снежного поля, то на открытом ветру горного перевала, то утопая в ледяной полынье. Но в темный предрассветный час сны изменились. На смену ледяным глыбам, пришел драконий пламень. 

Тауриэль проснулась и села, ища сбитый плащ, ее сотрясал озноб. Рядом с ней, раскинув руки, неровно и тяжело дышал Кили, он был без памяти, и его трясло в лихорадке. Девушка некоторое время смотрела на гнома в отупении, потом огляделась по сторонам, силясь понять — где она. Доходило очень медленно. Когда наконец дошло, Тауриэль закрыла рот ладонями, потом дрожащей рукой погладила Кили по волосам. «Крепкий кхазад», прошептала она. Потом все-таки с великим трудом встала и, стараясь не упасть, пошла звать на помощь. 

 

…..

Утро похорон наступило, но в горе царила форменная неразбериха. Одни гномы, в основном то были придерживающиеся традиций гномы отряда Даина Железностопа, требовали препроводить короля-под-горой на несомненно заслуженный им вечный покой, другие же, и то были в основном уцелевшие члены отряда самого Дубощита, требовали неслыханного. А именно растопить печи и прежде прогреть погибшего короля. И качестве аргумента сторонники этой новаторской идеи приводили неопровержимый факт, даже два. А именно племянники короля, еще вчера собиравшиеся воспоследовать за ним на вечный покой, сегодня оба метались в горячечном бреду в своих постелях. Живые. Старший пришел в себя сам. «Крепкий кхазад!» с гордостью говорили все. Подробности чудесного возвращения в мир живых младшего племянника почему-то замяли. Хотя пробежал шепоток о том, что в лечебных покоях в горячке мечутся не только племянники Торина.

Так или иначе, инициаторам прогревания велели охолонуть. Торин, Аркенстон и Оркрист заняли свое место в королевской усыпальнице. Даин благополучно взошел на престол. Таркун лично за всем этим проследил самым тщательным образом. А сам отправился догонять Бильбо, ушедшего не дожидаясь похорон. Правда поговаривали, что когда Бильбо Бэггинс, эсквайр, возвратился в свой когда-то уютный, а ныне разграбленный аукционом дом, распродажу спешно свернули вовсе не оттого, что его опознали родственники. С ним пришел и долгое время потом гостил в Хоббитоне один ничем особо не примечательный, но довольно грозный на вид короткобородый гном. Он во всеуслышание объявил, что готов поручиться за Бильбо Бэггинса, а спорить с ним хоббитам почему-то не захотелось. 

 

…...

Поправлялись они тяжело и сложно. Раны были плохие. Тауриэль, благодаря Оину встала на ноги первая, но ее терзала только лихорадка. 

Кили был совсем плох первые дни. Оин даже опасался, что спасти его не удастся. Однако «крепкий кхазад» каким-то чудом все же пережил свои наихудшие часы. В самый тяжелый день Оин ушел отдыхать, еле держась на ногах, уже под утро, оставив с Кили Бомбура. Поднявшись после сна, он шел их проведать, уже не надеясь застать Кили в живых. Однако застал идиллическую картину. Кровати Кили и Тауриэль были сдвинуты почти вплотную, Оин только головой покачал. Кили и Тауриэль, изможденные, с кругами под глазами, безмятежно спали, крепко сцепившись пальцами. А Бомбур вовсю храпел, разместив свой обширный зад в кресле, а голову уложив в ногах тихо спящего Фили.

После этого дня Кили очень быстро стал поправляться, и хотя встал он еще не скоро, а снова стрелять смог и того позже, тем не менее, за его жизнь никто уже не опасался.

Фили выздоравливал медленнее. Первая лихорадка оставила его довольно скоро, но слабость и боли сохранялись. И если днем он уже пытался вставать и с помощью родичей даже добредал к окну. То ночами боли и кошмары не оставляли его и совсем измотали. Кили с болью и бессилием смотрел, как мучается брат. Но поделать ничего не мог. Только поил с ложки маковым отваром, чтобы притупить боль. А потом опять началась лихорадка. Фили таял как свечка, стало понятно, что с его плохо заживающей раной что-то не так. Тауриэль была уже почти совершенно здорова, и она попросила у Оина разрешения полечить Фили по-своему. К счастью, на сей раз недостатка в королевском листе не было. А вот результат стал неожиданностью для всех, из раны вышел крошечный кусочек, зазубрина орочьего клинка. Фили держал его на ладони, и его грудная клетка вздымалась. Словно он впервые после ранения смог наконец нормально вздохнуть.

 

Кили обнял Тауриэль и прошептал ей на ухо: «спасибо», - улыбаясь и касаясь нежного острого ушка, - «вот теперь я точно перед тобой в неоплатном долгу».  
Тауриэль посмотрела на него искоса. 

 

«смотри, вот назначу плату, будешь знать»  
«э, какую еще плату, долг-то неоплатный»  
«ох, и ушлый вы, гномы, народ»  
«мы не ушлые», - Кили добирается до губ Тауриэль и, глядя в глаза, подняв брови, говорит, - «мы рачительные», - нежно целует Тауриэль в губы и вдруг спрашивает, - «а в чем плата?»  
«в поцелуях, конечно», - улыбается эльфийка, - «такого мастера как ты еще поискать».  
«по рукам!» - моментально соглашается Кили, и выглядит довольным как сытый кот.

Глава вторая. Кариота.  
прим. главка получилась великовата по сравнению с предыдущей, но делить не буду.  
всякий флафф и Фили-гет.

 

Валяясь на койке в больничных палатах горы и наблюдая за тем, как развиваются отношения брата с его возлюбленной, Фили в мыслях все возвращался и возвращался к одному и тому же эпизоду своей жизни. Не сказать даже, что особо давнему. Просто ему в голову не приходило до настоящего момента думать о произошедшем всерьез. Вернее не так. Воспринимать всерьез то, что он чувствовал. 

Поправляться пришлось долго. Кили и Тауриэль целовались и миловались, не особо его стесняясь, почти непрерывно. Тауриэль бы может постеснялась, но Кили пер как боевой мумак по своему обыкновению. «Фили свой, братец посмотри в окошко, ну, милая, моя красавица, ну, мочи нет терпеть...». Хорошо хоть раны не позволяли ему пока... а то ведь, с Кили станется и в таком случае брата в окошко попросить смотреть...

 

А Фили, глядя в окошко, вспоминал. Маленькие руки. Высокий голосок. Темный волнистый локон за большим, почти как у гномки, только немного остреньким ушком. Смешные босые пятки, мелькающие из-под длинной юбки, когда она бежала вверх по улочке Бри с каким-то поручением от хозяйки, а он, Фили, делая вид, что просто дышит свежим воздухом, дымил трубкой у двери постоялого двора. Кари. Кариота Брендибак, если быть точным. Правда тем Брендибакам, что проживали в Хоббитоне в больших семейных смеалах (смеалы, слово-то какое, обхохочешься), она приходилась седьмой водой на киселе. А единственная двоюродная тетушка ее жила в Бри. И потому, когда Кари осталась сиротой, пришлось перебираться из своей уютной норки в этот шумный поселок. Ребенком она уже не была. И позаботиться о себе ей следовало самой. Сбережений от родителей особых не осталось, так что, чтобы немного поправить свое положение, Кари нанялась в трактир, помогать повару, а в свободное время бегала с поручениями или помогала чем могла по хозяйству. Хоббитов трактирщики любили, их вкусная стряпня всегда завлекала клиентов, хозяйка не скупилась хорошо платить ей, да и вообще, покровительствовала к своей маленькой помощнице. Так что Кариоте жилось неплохо. В планах было скопить сколько-то денег и вернуться в свою уютную норку в Хоббитоне. А там, глядишь, и просватает кто, собой она недурна, приданое какое-никакое есть. Вот такой был безукоризненный план. Но судьбе было угодно распорядиться иначе. И подкинуть Кариоте его. Прекрасного принца. Очень прекрасного. Настырного. Наглого. Гномьего принца.

 

\- А почему тебя так зовут, Кари?  
\- А как? Обычно меня зовут... У нас, хоббитов, девочек обычно так и называют, в честь цветов каких-нибудь.  
\- Что-то я не знаю такого цветка.  
\- А это и не цветок. Мамочка моя, благослови ее Йаванна, была любительницей диковинок. Кариотой звалось одно заморское растение, росло у нас такое в кадке, с тех пор как троюродный прадедушка Тук вернулся из Харада и привез оттуда матушке всяких семян.  
\- Вот оно что.. Правда. Красота у тебя диковинная, для этих мест редкая...  
\- Ой, мастер гном, ну, что вы, пойду я, дела у меня, доброго дня...  
Ресницы опустила, щеками пылает, руку протянул задержать, а она уже ускользнула... В кухне скрылась. Любопытство его гложет, пошел неспешной походкой, завернул за угол в палисадник, куда кухонные окна выходят, на цыпочки поднялся и прямо с ней глазами и встретился. Ахнула, раскраснелась еще гуще и исчезла. Хмыкнул, улыбнулся, пошел обратно на крыльцо, еще одну трубочку раскурить. Помечтать.

 

Фили вздохнул. Рана побаливала, и он сперва повернулся на бок, а потом и вовсе сел, надо бы размяться, может и боль поутихнет. Медленно, держась за стены направился к выходу из комнаты. Была почти ночь. Кили уже сморило, Тауриэль, сидя у него в ногах, вышивала в свете лампы. Оин теперь наведывался к ним только по утрам, у него и без того дел в достатке было, а принцам хватало и присмотра Тауриэль. Тем более, что далеко не все гномы были рады ее здесь пребыванию, и показываться в открытую она старалась поменьше.

\- Фили, - подняла голову эльфийка, - ты что встал, болит?  
\- Есть немного, - отозвался гном. - Пойду трубочку выкурю на воздухе, не тревожься за меня, я трость возьму, небось не свалюсь.  
\- Будь осторожней, если худо станет хоть немного, возвращайся или позови, помогу, хорошо?  
\- Да, я в порядке, подышу и назад, - улыбнулся Фили. - Отдыхай.

 

Фили прихватил плащ, кисет, тяжело оперся на трость и медленно вышел из комнаты на веранду, с коей открывался захватывающий вид на недра горы. Сотни огоньков тут и там, работа по восстановлению гномьего королевства кипит даже ночью. Хороший Даин правитель, крепко стоять будет при нем Эребор. Вот только он сам теперь не наследник, ну, по крайней мере, далеко не первой очереди, наследников у Даина и своих в достатке...

Фили постелил плащ на здоровенный каменный обломок с гладким верхом и причудливой резьбой на боку - все колонны проклятущий зверь переломал - присел и закурил.  
Он должен чувствовать сожаление. Фактически он лишился трона. Зависть, враждебность к Даину. Гнев...  
Вот только... 

… Кари, Кари...  
Они с Кили пьют пиво в полутемном зале. Вечереет. Кили как всегда в своем репертуаре. Никогда-то его рост гномий не смущал. Подавальщицы, смешливые фигуристые человечки, так и стреляют глазами в сторону его бесшабашного брата, который уже успел слегка поднабраться. Язык у него развязался, так же как и руки. Вниманием одарены все три милых барышни. И Фили чувствует, что сегодня ему снова прохлаждаться в зале допоздна, потому что отказать Кили он как обычно не сможет. Надо было брать отдельные комнаты, к морготу экономию... Хотя тогда он сможет заказать еще один Кариотин яблочный пирог, даже если в него уже больше не влезет.

Кили окончательно делает выбор в пользу рыженькой веснушчатой полногрудой девы, которая сегодня к нему наиболее благосклонна, и кинув в сторону Фили очень-просительный-взгляд, прихватив ее за талию, отправляется вверх по лестнице. Фили только качает головой с усмешкой - младшенький когда-нибудь допрыгается со своими предпочтениями. У Фили предпочтения немного другие. Впрочем, кому какое дело до предпочтений наследника. Жениться ему все равно придется на высокородной гномке дружественных кланов. Как, собственно, и Кили. Пока правда не понятно, на какой именно, но, если Эребор будет отвоеван, то... Хотя об этом еще точно рано говорить. Поход только начался, и сейчас всего лишь небольшая заминка, хотя они тут уже вторую неделю пироги поедают, ждут вестей от своих, куда дальше. 

Проветрюсь, решает Фили, заодно пони проведаю, и идет на задний двор. Все мысли про пони улетучиваются, потому что на заднем крыльце с метелкой обнаруживается Кариота. Фили немедленно усаживается прямо на ступеньки, изо всех сил делая вид, что вышел любоваться ранними звездами.

\- Мастер гном, - слышит он через некоторое время негодующее пыхтение за спиной и расплывается в довольной улыбке, - а мастер гном, вы бы посторонились, а то весь сор на кафтане вашем будет... - вскакивает притворно поспешно, даже склоняется в шутливом поклоне.  
\- Фили, к вашим услугам, госпожа Кариота.  
Опять щечки покраснели, но смотрит строго.  
\- Мастер Фили, ну, что вы меня опять смущаете? Шли бы лучше в дом. Пиво свежее хозяйка открыла, да и веселья там не в пример больше, музыканты сегодня пришли.  
\- Душно, - обезоруживающе улыбается Фили, - да и пони проведать хотел.  
\- Вот и проведайте, - твердо произносит Кари, - а я пока сор вымету.  
\- Кари...  
\- Что?  
\- Ты так смущаешься меня, отчего?  
\- У вас взгляд бесстыдный, - в сердцах припечатывает хоббитанка, - а теперь идите и не мешайте мне дело делать.  
Фили, устыдившись, смотрит ей в подол. Но потом, не удержавшись, поднимает взгляд и рассматривает ее рассерженное лицо.  
\- Я нравлюсь тебе, ведь так? - спрашивает он совсем тихо.  
\- И речи у вас под стать, - хоббитанка упирает руки в боки, не выпуская метлы, она стоит на верхней ступеньке из трех, а он на жидкой потоптанной травке, и поэтому она его даже немного выше ростом. Брови у нее сведены вместе, а глаза сощурены. Но румянец так и красит щеки, не думая пропадать. И Фили еле удерживается, чтобы не стянуть ее с лестницы прямо на себя. Пухлые губки манят его с самого первого дня, но хоббитанка похоже любовных приключений не ищет. За распущенные руки он еще в первый день схлопотал от хозяйки прямо сковородкой, до сих пор плечо ныло. Фили сглатывает, покачивает головой.  
\- Я совсем не хотел обидеть тебя, леди Кариота, прости меня.  
\- Фили, - зрачки у гнома расширяются, голос девушки дрожит, - ну, зачем тебе это?..  
Кари закрывает лоб рукавом, потом снова резко хватается за метлу и, не поднимая больше глаз, принимается пылить.  
Фили чихает, машет рукой перед лицом, отгоняя пыль и потирая нос, идет прочь к стойлам. Сердце у него отчего-то бухает как ненормальное, но внешне он спокоен и даже расслаблен, такие вещи он давно научился скрывать. 

 

Фили курит на веранде, поглядывая на огни горы. Он раздумывает о том, что это больше не его королевство, что он теперь всего лишь родич правителя, притом не самый ближний, и на душе у него вопреки всякому здравому смыслу отчего-то тепло-тепло.

Тауриэль выглядывает из дверей больничных палат.  
\- Фили? Ты долго, ты в порядке?  
\- Да-да, ты ложись, я еще посижу, удобно я тут устроился, надоело уже лежать, сил нет.  
Тауриэль подходит поближе, касается плеча Фили, заглядывает через парапет вниз и вздыхает.  
\- Все-таки красиво...  
\- Очень, - соглашается Фили.  
\- Тау? - доносится сонный вопросительный голос из дверей.  
Эльфийка и старший принц переглядываются и тихо смеются.  
\- Ну, вот, уже потерял тебя, - Фили приобнимает девушку за локоть и подталкивает в сторону комнаты. - Иди-иди, а то сейчас вскочет, а ему еще пока вредно...  
\- Тебе тоже, - Тауриэль, нерешительно застывает.  
\- Мне полезно, а то ж я от зависти умру раньше времени, - Фили подмигивает и Тау розовеет щеками. - Да все в порядке, ну, иди к нему...  
\- Где ты, Тауриэль? - голос уже не сонный, а встревоженный.  
Фили хихикает, а Тауриэль, покачав головой, говорит, чуть возвысив голос:  
\- Здесь я, лежи, сейчас подойду.  
Но Кили уже маячит в проеме:  
\- Чего это вы тут сидите? - ревниво спрашивает он.  
Тауриэль и Фили смеются уже в голос.  
\- Вот, - говорит Фили самым сладким голосом, - клинья к твоей невесте подбиваю, а ты все продрых.  
\- Даа, - подыгрывает ему Тауриэль, - я уже почти сдалась.  
\- Мерзавец и изменница, - вздыхает Кили, - как я вас терплю? - неверной походкой делает еще пару шагов и стоит, чуть шатаясь.  
Тауриэль подбегает к нему, нагибается, подхватывает под руку, помогая держаться на ногах:  
\- Тихо, тихо, ну, зачем ты встал, упрямец...  
Кили утыкается в ее волосы, и счастливо дышит:  
\- Все потому что за тобой глаз да глаз нужен, сокровище мое драгоценное...  
\- Баран скаковой... Сейчас же в постель! Немедленно!  
\- Ты сама это предложила, я прошу заметить, - отвечает ей Кили самым медовым голосом, окидывая ее жарким взглядом, и, не обращая особого внимания на ее попытки увести его к кровати, притягивает девушку за шею и нежно, страстно целует...  
Фили умиленно хмыкает и снова поворачивается к огням, погружаясь в воспоминания.

 

Убедившись, что пони в добром здравии, вычищены и накормлены, Фили скормил им по сухарику и довольно бездумно побрел обратно в трактир. Поднялся по лестнице и ввалился в их с братом комнату. 

Кили выгибался, лежа на постели и двигая бедрами с впечатляющей скоростью. Оседлавшая его девушка, которую до розовых следов на коже стискивали крепкие гномьи ладони, стоная и разметав рыжую копну по спине, вздрагивала от каждого толчка. Судя по прикрытым глазам и тяжелому дыханию обоих, очередной раунд подходил к концу.

Замысловато выматеревшись на кхуздуле, Фили крепко хлопнул дверью и решительно направился к хозяйке требовать отдельную комнату, которую он оплатит из личных сбережений Кили, ибо с него хватит!!!

Завернув по коридору к лестнице, рассерженный гном сбил с ног кого-то очень маленького, совершенно скрывшегося за внушительной стопкой чистого постельного белья. Только по визгу понял, что это была его ненаглядная Кари, и кинулся ловить. У гномов вообще реакция хорошая, а у тренированного Фили реакция была очень хорошая даже для гнома. Приземлиться на пятую точку Кариота не успела, и даже белье Фили успел подхватить второй рукой почти все. Одинокая невезучая наволочка с самого верха стопки спланировала на половик.  
\- Мастер гном, - возмущенно выдохнула прижатая к груди гнома Кари, - смотрите под ноги!  
\- Фили.. - просипел гном, - я Фили, леди Кариота.  
Ее лицо было так близко, чувства у Фили совсем смешались. Как назло в голову лезли картины две минуты назад подсмотренные в их комнате. Только волосы, разметанные по плечам девушки были не рыжие, а темные, да и на кровати выгибался вовсе не Кили... Фили задышал тяжелее, Кари напряглась и попыталась высвободиться, но он неосознанно прижал ее крепче.  
\- Фили, - ее голос был очень тихим, - отпусти меня...  
\- Да, - Фили вскинулся, - да, прости, я просто испугался, что уронил и ушиб тебя.  
\- Все в порядке, отпусти уже.  
Фили осознал, что он все также прижимает девушку к себе, а она смотрит широко раскрытыми темными глазами прямо ему в глаза, потом спускается взглядом ниже, и снова смотрит в глаза. Фили сглатывает. Вот сейчас...  
\- Фили...  
И он целует ее в губы, а она упирается ему в грудь маленькими кулачками, силясь оттолкнуть. Фили проникает языком между ее губ, нежно прихватывает нижнюю губку, и руки ее сперва слабеют, а потом обвиваются вокруг его шеи... И Фили, забыв про белье, роняет его на пол, прижимая девушку к себе обеими руками.

\- Брат... - слышит Фили за спиной неуверенный голос, и они с Кариотой одновременно вздрагивают и отстраняются. - Ох, прости, что помешал, - говорит Кили. На нем только штаны и кое-как зашнурованная рубаха. - Ты заходил? Взять чего хотел?  
Кари, выскользнув из объятий Фили, споро собирает уроненное белье, ворча, что теперь перестирывать, по стенке бочком обходит гномов и скрывается за поворотом коридора.  
-Ты просто-очень-не-вовремя решил обо мне позаботиться, - выдыхает Фили с досадой, а братишка хохочет, сверкая глазами.  
\- Надо за это выпить, брат! Подожди, только кафтан прихвачу...  
И они еще долго сидят в зале, наливаясь пивом и закусывая его вкуснейшей горячей жареной картошкой. Фили знает, что это Кари жарит ее для них. Видел в проем кухонной двери, как она стояла на табуреточке около плиты. И она его видела. Потупилась и заулыбалась. Картошку Фили поглощает с отменным аппетитом.

 

С утра на следующий день, когда Фили спустился заказать что-нибудь к завтраку, хозяйка, протирающая стойку тряпкой, смерила его оценивающим взглядом. Ни дать ни взять, собралась прикупить себе пару гномов и оценивала данный, по ее мнению никуда не годный, экземпляр. Фили неуютно повел плечами, потом кашлянул:  
\- Блинов бы нам хозяюшка, молока, ну, и по мелочи чего найдется.  
\- Блинов, - повторила человечка довольно неприязненно, но в сторону кухни повернулась, - Харольд, заводи блины, господа гномы завтрак заказывают.  
В ответ раздалось нечленораздельное урчание. Видимо повар еще желал доспать, а не возиться с гномьим завтраком.  
\- А Кари..? - начал Фили.  
\- Вот что я тебе скажу, господин гном, - вдруг резко прервала его человечка, - ты никак жениться задумал на нашей Кари? - трактирщица изогнула бровь и подперла рукой щеку, навалившись бюстом на столешницу и дыша Фили едва не в лицо.  
\- Я... - опешил гном.  
\- А нет, так и уймись уже, мало я тебя сковородой приголубила поначалу? Так я и добавить могу.  
\- Но я... - снова попытался вставить слово Фили.  
\- Стыдно тебе должно быть, «я», «я», - вдруг тихо и грустно проговорила женщина, - ведь не мальчишка уже вроде, понимать должен. Кариота девушка хорошая, порядочная, просватает ее какой богатый хоббит, а ты что ей? Ежели она за тобой бегать начнет, какая за ней слава пойдет? Так и останется ни с чем, одна одинешенька на всю жизнь, дурья твоя каменная башка.  
\- Но ведь... - начал Фили в попытке все-таки объяснить, что жениться он не собирался, но ведь и ничего дурного не мыслил, гномы не обижают женщин, - почтенная, пойми, я и помыслить не мог, чтоб насильно леди Кари к чему-то принуждать...  
\- Я б тебе сковородку об голову сломала, если б ты насильничать вздумал, - без обиняков ответила женщина. - Влюбил ты ее в себя, не понимаешь разве? А зачем она тебе, поиметь и бросить?  
\- Эээ, - Фили утратил дар речи насовсем, - леди Кариота ждет, что я женюсь на ней? - спросил он охрипшим голосом.  
\- Гном, - вздохнула трактирщица, - да еще сопляк...  
Фили обиженно засопел, трактирщицы он был старше минимум вдвое.  
\- Обидишь мою Кари, мальчишка, не поздоровится тебе.  
\- Что вы, я и в мыслях... - что это я оправдываюсь, с ума что ли сбрендил, с удивлением подумал Фили, но вслух снова сказал: - Поверьте мне, я сам убью любого, кто посмеет обидеть Кариоту.  
Хозяйка только головой покачала, но видимо миссию свою сочла оконченной, потому как отвернулась, а после и вовсе ушла на кухню, а Фили все еще удивленный пошел на улицу. 

Пока он курил, на плечо ему приземлился ворон, и Фили, отпустив птицу, и спешно потушив трубку, помчался наверх, радовать брата — пришло послание от дядюшки, а значит конец вынужденному безделью.

Но в комнате он брата не застал, зато на выходе столкнулся с Кариотой, подметавшей коридор.  
\- Мастер Фили, ты такой радостный сегодня, - сказала она.  
\- Послания дождались, - взбудоражено ответил ей Фили. - Сколько можно ждать, засиделись, наконец-то дальше двинемся.  
По лицу хоббитанки пробежала тень, но она справилась с собой и заулыбалась.  
\- Ну, я рада коли так. Счастливой дороги.  
\- Спасибо, Кари! - крикнул ей Фили уже на полпути вниз.

 

Брата он нашел на заднем дворе, тот ходил на конюшни. Они обнялись на радостях и поспешили завтракать. За завтраком и прочли послание. Там говорилось о встрече в деревне Хоббитон, на завтра к вечеру в доме хоббита по имени мистер Боггинс, от которого все двинутся уже в дальнюю дорогу. До Хоббитона было едва полдня пути, так что решено было отправляться завтра с утра. День был потрачен на сборы, братья отправились в вояж по лавочкам, запасаясь в дорогу всем необходимым. А ближе к вечеру вернулись в трактир и решили как следует отметить долгожданный отъезд. Видя, что Кили намерен сегодня пуститься во все тяжкие, так чтоб на весь поход хватило, Фили немедленно арендовал себе на оставшуюся ночь отдельную комнату, чем вызвал множество шуток и прибауток от щедро угощенной ими и потому весьма благодушной публики.

Вечер прошел весело, было поглощено множество снеди, выпито несколько бочек эля, приглашенные музыканты не жалели своих флейт и скрипок, наплясались гномы тоже до упаду. А в середине вечера появилась Кариота, в лучшем своем платье. Отмахнувшись от шикнувшей на нее трактирщицы, подошла прямо к Фили и позвала его танцевать. Фили был на седьмом небе. Из рук он ее больше не выпустил. Они танцевали и танцевали. А потом оказались наверху лестницы, по дороге в комнаты. Кариота в шутку убегала от него, а Фили, подстегнутый хмелем, пустился в погоню и настиг ее. Кари пискнула, Фили развернул ее к себе и зарылся носом в ямочку между тонкой ключицей и нежной шеей девушки. А потом медленно поцеловал, сперва там, а потом, скользнув вверх, под ушком. Кари ахнула, ухватила его за косички, дернула, разворачивая к себе, и жадно приникла к его губам. И гном сгреб ее в объятия, приподнял и прижал к себе. Кари зарылась пальцами в густые светлые пряди...

 

Фили все смотрел на огни, слушая едва доносящиеся до него сюда звуки поцелуев. И чувствовал себя почти счастливым. Червячок тревоги шевелился: все ли в порядке с Кариотой, не случилось ли чего дурного, ведь его так долго нет рядом. Но тут же цвело и незамутненное счастье: он вернется, он может теперь снять с себя это бремя наследника, и женщина, которую он выберет, вовсе не обязана быть высокородной гномой. А сейчас была только одна женщина, которую Фили готов был избрать, и она высокородной гномой вовсе не была.  
\- Долгих тебе лет правления, Даин, и благословения, - прошептал Фили поднимаясь, - и от меня и от моего брата.  
Усмехнувшись, Фили в очередной раз подумал, что предпочтения брата он все же считает странными. Но как же здорово, что теперь можно не думать, не указывать, а просто порадоваться за него. Тауриэль нравилась Фили, было в ней что-то неуловимо гномье... Они с братом спелись просто феноменально быстро и буквально души друг в друге не чаяли. Однако пора бы им уже и честь знать, подумал Фили, ухмыляясь и тяжко опираясь на трость, встал, чтобы вернуться в постель.

 

Дверь комнаты закрылась за ними. Фили прижал Кари к закрытой двери и целовал запоем. На секунду оторвался и моментально протрезвел. Девушка смотрела на него едва ли не с ужасом.  
\- Что такое, Кари, - встревожился гном, - я сделал тебе неприятно?  
\- Фили, - губы девушки задрожали, - я боюсь Фили...  
\- Чего? - опешил Фили, - Меня?  
\- Ннет... Я... никогда раньше...  
Фили поцеловал ее в висок и зашептал:  
\- Не бойся, это приятно, тебе будет хорошо, я очень постараюсь...  
\- Фили, ведь я... первый раз, понимаешь?  
\- Ну и что? - спросил гном, все еще недоумевая. - Может быть ты просто не хочешь со мной? Это не страшно, - он улыбнулся и поцеловал Кари коротко, - и я совсем не настаиваю...  
\- Я хочу, - выдохнула Кариота, - с тобой, только с тобой... - и ее шепот утонул в жадных, жарких поцелуях гнома...  
Платье Кари осталось на полу, рубашка и штаны Фили там же. Обнаженный гном подхватил льнущую к нему девушку на руки, опустил на простыни, и сам забрался сверху, лаская ее пальцами. В один момент Кари болезненно дернулась, и Фили в неверном свете свечей увидел на своих пальцах кровь.  
\- Что это? - спросил он ошарашенно.  
Кари посмотрела на него, улыбаясь сквозь выступившие слезы.  
\- Это мой тебе подарок. Все в порядке Фили, обними меня...  
\- Тебе больно?  
\- Больно...  
\- Но почему?- прошептал Фили обнимая и баюкая ее, - Почему? У гномок все совсем не так...  
\- Ты не знал, что у нас так в первый раз?  
\- Нет... Прости меня, я правда сопляк...  
\- Просто обними меня...  
Фили трепетно ласкал ее худенькие плечи, целовал ямочку между ключиц, грудь и живот. Не решаясь больше коснуться ее там, он покрывал поцелуями ее бедра с внутренней стороны, наслаждаясь нежностью кожи. Потом все же решился и стал ласкать языком и губами сокровенное место, ощущая привкус крови на губах. Кари застонала сперва болезненно, но спустя минуту уже совсем иначе, прося еще... Фили наслаждался, ему было так хорошо. Никогда раньше занимаясь любовью он не испытывал подобного. Кариота была для него словно цветок с нектаром, он пил и не мог насытиться. Казалось, это длилось целую вечность, и когда наконец заласканная Кари притянула его за шею к себе и обвив ногами попросила большего, Фили, совсем потерявший голову, не стал сдерживаться. Но стонов боли он больше не услышал. Кари кричала от наслаждения, когда он двигался в ней, и забилась на пике, когда сам Фили был уже почти готов излиться. Ее пальцы впились в его плечи, а спина выгнулась дугой. Фили нашел ее жаркий рот, приник с глубоким поцелуем и кончил до звезд под крепко зажмуренными веками...

 

Брат и его возлюбленная эльфийка о чем-то шептались под одеялом, Фили, улыбаясь, добрел до своей кровати, и грузно осел на нее...

 

Прощание вышло у них скомканным. Кари все старалась дать Фили с собой побольше вкусного. А ему хотелось поцеловать ее и еще, это было так непонятно, ему хотелось остаться... Вот ведь придет в голову ерунда такая - остаться. Ну, конечно.  
Кариота стояла на крыльце, когда он отъезжал, и, оборачиваясь, он видел ее фигурку, пока трактир не скрылся за поворотом.  
\- Ты влюбился что ли братец? - подначил младший.  
\- Ннет, - ответил Фили неуверенно, - не думаю. Жаркая ночка была, - добавил он невпопад.  
\- Да, ночка что надо, - вздохнул младший, погружаясь в собственные воспоминания о прошедшей ночи...  
Впереди был поход через полмира на Эребор...

Глава третья. Предложение.  
Тауриэль, беззвучно появившись на краю поляны, мотнула головой и снова исчезла в кустах. Гномы, присевшие отдохнуть, пока она разведывала путь, затушили трубки и, взяв пони под уздцы, последовали неприметной тропой за своей рыжей проводницей.

 

...

Решение о том, чтобы покинуть Эребор витало в воздухе все время их выздоровления, хотя вслух никто из них этого не произносил. Только однажды, когда почти совсем оправившиеся братья ужинали у себя, уже сидя за столом, Кили вдруг проговорил:  
\- Мы выходим когда сойдет снег и потеплеет, то есть к концу следующей луны видимо, ты же с нами?  
\- Я? - удивленно пробормотал Фили.  
Он давно уже уяснил себе, что королем под горой ему не быть, однако озвучивать вслух какие-то другие планы ему до сих пор было немного дико.  
\- Ну, да, - пожал плечами Кили, - или ты до лета остаться хотел?  
\- До лета? Нет.. Нет-нет. Я просто еще не думал, когда выступаем.  
\- Значит с нами, - заулыбался Кили.  
\- Втроем? - со смешком спросил его Фили, - ох, и весело мне в дороге будет, чувствую.  
\- А что такого? - поинтересовался Кили с самым независимым видом, - Тауриэль хороший воин, ее умения пригодятся нам в пути!  
\- Да-да.. Только я думаю, что тебе лично пригодятся совсем не те ее умения. Вряд ли, правда, она будет в восторге, так что и твои изощренные умения уговаривать тебе тоже очень даже пригодятся.  
\- На что это ты намекаешь, брат? - Кили состроил оскорбленную мину, изо всех сил пытаясь не расхохотаться.  
\- Да я не намекаю, я прямо требую, чтоб ты хоть шатер взял...

 

Почти все соратники Торина оставались в Эреборе под началом Даина. И теперь они с грустью собирали принцев в долгую дорогу. Сами братья наоборот совсем не тосковали, словно наконец скинув с плеч тяжелый долг, они находились в предвкушении путешествия и долгожданной встречи с матерью. К тому же путешествие обещало быть основательно проще, чем дорога к Эребору. Хотя бы оттого, что разогнали орков и заключили перемирие с эльфами. Ну, и весна по приметам обещала быть дружной.

Вот наконец когда зацвели первоцветы, снег остался только в предгорьях, а дни стали жаркими, принцы решили отправляться. Провожали их всего несколько гномов. Братья обнялись у ворот с теми, кто оставался, Тауриэль церемонно раскланялась с гномами, получила от Оина мешочек с травами и наказ присматривать за этими оболтусами в его отсутствие. Первым не сдержался Двалин и стиснул хрупкую эльфийку на полголовы его выше так, что у той хрустнули ребра и перехватило дух. После чего каждый из провожающих счел нужным непременно обнять ее и пожелать доброго пути.  
\- Хватит, хватит, друзья, - взмолился Кили напоследок, когда Ори собрался пойти на второй заход, - вы до вечера тут мою невесту обнимать что ли будете?? Пора нам. Кто будет в наших краях к осени, зову на свадьбу.  
Тауриэль воззрилась на гнома в изумлении, а он только подмигнул ей и махнул в седло. Фили расхохотался и тоже оседлал своего пони. Тауриэль пожала плечами и развела руками.  
Балин, покачивая головой, оперся рукой о плечо своего могучего брата и, пряча улыбку в бороде, проговорил:  
\- Я вижу, милая, наш юный друг, собравшись жениться на Вас, забыл самое главное — спросить об этом Вас. Соглашайтесь! Сделайте нам честь.  
Тауриэль, качая головой, пошла к своему пони.  
\- Ну, Кили, - прогромыхал Двалин, - исправься.  
И Кили привстав в стременах, вдруг во все горло радостно проорал:  
\- Тауриэль, ты выйдешь за меня замуж???!!!  
Многократное эхо под сводами горы отразило его крик и вспугнуло стаю птиц, устремившихся от горы к озеру, крылья которых блеснули в свете восходящего солнца.  
Отсмеявшись, Тауриэль обвела взглядом гномов и с удивлением поняла, что они ждут ее ответ. И голос вдруг разом куда-то пропал. Она шумно вдохнула, взгляд ее заметался. Эльфийка повернулась к Кили, а он подъехал к ней и протянул руку:  
\- Ну? - спросил он совсем тихо, - ты хочешь этого, любимая?  
Она только молча кивнула, а потом наконец, справившись с голосом, спросила:  
\- Кили, правда?  
\- Конечно, правда, - разулыбался он, и наклонил голову, - ну так - "да"?  
\- Да... - неверящим голосом произнесла Тауриэль.  
\- Она согласна!!!!!! - закричал Кили, снова поднимаясь в стременах, и его пони встал на дыбы.  
Тау подняла руку, успокаивая пони... И в который раз покачала головой, а гномы радостно кричали, обнимались и обещали пить за их здоровье еще неделю не меньше.

Не медля больше, чтобы их не утянули обратно в гору, пить за их же здоровье, Тауриэль оседлала своего пони. И трое всадников, миновав ворота Эребора, устремились в новый день, прочь от одинокой горы. 

Путь их лежал от Долгого озера и начинавшего отстраиваться Дейла, на север, а затем на запад в обход Лихолесья. Встречаться со своими Тауриэль не очень хотела, да и уверенности не было никакой, что это хотя бы безопасно. Поэтому решено было идти в обход. Нужды спешить на сей раз не было, поэтому в страшноватый лес можно было не соваться.

 

...

Широкие поля на границе Лихолесья были не слишком уютны, поэтому путники предпочитали пробираться ближе к подлеску, и там же вставали на привалы. В пути, если подлесок слишком уж густел, Тауриэль удалялась на разведку. Наткнуться на эльфийский патруль им не хотелось всем троим, а потому хоть и шли вплотную к лесу, границы королевства Трандуила старались не нарушать. Лишь однажды Тауриэль не удержалась и, оставив гномов на привале, скорым шагом добежала до неприметного озерка, которое было всего в сотне шагов от кромки леса. С этим озерком были связаны некоторые воспоминания, и прежде чем совсем покинуть эти места, Тауриэль хотелось попрощаться. Прощание вышло скомканным. Тауриэль скорее почувствовала, чем услышала приближение патруля. Ее пока не заметили, да и не должны были, она старалась ступать скрытно. 

 

Эльфийка замерла, дождалась пока тени сородичей, мелькавшие в ветвях, удалятся на значительное расстояние и поспешила к оставленным гномам, которые как раз обустраивались на ночлег.

 

После Эребора это была уже вторая ночевка, за первый день они преодолели такой значительный путь, стремясь достичь тропы вдоль границ Лихолесья, что на привале просто уснули вповалку у костра, не удосужившись ни толком поесть, ни выставить караулы. Вернее Кили сказал, что покараулит он, но уснул вслед за братом и любимой почти сразу же. Проснулись на рассвете, с облегчением обнаружили пони и поклажу на месте, костер потухшим, а друг друга живыми и здоровыми. Но более было решено так не рисковать, делать переходы короче и не такими утомительными, чтобы дозорный мог спокойно высидеть свои часы. Единогласным решением на нынешнем привале Кили оставили сидеть первым, потому что под утро не заснуть сложнее, а у подраненых гномов видимо еще сказывалась ослабленность. Представить себе, что он заснет на посту, даже не разбудив смену, Кили до прошлой ночи никак не мог, а потому безропотно согласился на раннее дежурство.

 

Фили раскатывает спальник прямо на земле. Пока брат возится с костром, старший гном спешит отдохнуть перед ночными бдениями. Проходит всего несколько минут, и у разгорающегося костра уже слышится негромкое похрапывание. Тауриэль, напоив пони, возвращается к стоянке, Кили разогревает себе кусочек вяленого мяса на ужин. Почти ничего растительного с собой у них нет, не сезон, и Тауриэль, поморщившись на мясо, достает себе лепешку и сыр.

 

Прошедший день был теплым, и, хотя солнце уже почти село, ночной прохладой пока не тянет, земля отдает накопленное за день тепло. Кили скидывает куртку, а затем и рубашку. Доедает свой немудрящий ужин, а потом достает из сумки мешочек. В нем наготовленные впрок наконечники для стрел. Кили срезает несколько подходящих веток и садится мастерить себе запас. Кто знает какая дальше будет дорога, пока спокойно, есть подходящий материал и время — что зря упускать возможность. Тау жует и смотрит на парня искоса. Спина у Кили сильная, бугристая, когда он двигает руками, видно как перекатываются мышцы. «И в плечах он меня шире», думает девушка, «даром, что таким маленьким кажется». Вся эта история с их внезапными чувствами, и, тем более, вероятной женитьбой, все еще кажется Тауриэль запутанным сном, приятным, сладким, но сном и не более. «Наугрим». Как можно полюбить, если вообще не считаешь за равного? «Смертный». Девушка вздыхает, вспоминая смертельный холод, что чуть не погубил его насовсем. А Кили, словно ощущая ее взгляд, встряхивает волосами, а потом хитро косится на нее. «Какой красивый», думает эльфийка, чувствуя как замирает сердце под его ласковым взглядом.  
\- Ты что так на меня смотришь? - спрашивает Кили, - Нравлюсь?  
Тау улыбается и отводит глаза в сторону, а потом кивает, глядя себе под ноги.  
\- Наши всегда говорили, что я на эльфа смахиваю, - Кили облизывает губы, - а ты как считаешь?  
Тауриэль удивленно вскидывает на него глаза и оглядывает его широкую фигуру, заросшие темным волосом грудь, живот и предплечья, живое лицо, широкую белозубую улыбку. Наугрим откровенно хохочет над ней.  
\- Да нет, - отвечает она с сомнением в голосе, - эльфы совсем другие, ты наверное на человека похож, высокий, бородка короткая...  
Кили даже вспыхивает оскорбленно:  
\- Ну и что, вырастет! Фили говорит, что вырастет, - добавляет он уже почти неслышно.  
Эльфийка удивленно замолкает, а Кили хмуро отворачивается и молчит, только сопит и стругает древко.  
\- Кили? - зовет девушка, но гном не отзывается, - эй, я сказала что-то неприятное? Ты обижен?  
Сопение.  
\- Кили, - Тауриэль откладывает еду, встает и подсаживается к гному, касаясь его плеча ладонью. Кили дергает плечом. Потом поворачивается, натыкается на непонимающий, но заранее полный раскаяния взгляд эльфийки и вздыхает.  
\- Нормальная у меня борода, не короткая, еще молодой просто.  
Тауриэль тыкается лбом ему в висок.  
\- Не сердись, - шепчет она, - я забыла.  
\- Не буду, - шепчет Кили в ответ, чуть наклоняет голову и касается губ эльфийки своими. Тау тянется к нему. Нож и недоструганное древко приземляются на траву, Кили обнимает прильнувшую к нему девушку и подхватив широкой ладонью за затылок прижимает ближе, углубляя поцелуй.

\- Тау, - рука его уже скользнула ей под куртку и прошлась по груди, боку и гном обнял ее, поглаживая по спине.  
\- Кили, ты же кажется был занят, - шепчет девушка прерывающимся голосом. Наугрим действует на нее как вино. Она совершенно не может ему сопротивляться, потому что вообще перестает соображать, когда он начинает ее ласкать. Огонь страсти, который горит в нем, так жарок, что ей просто нечего ему противопоставить. У нее слабеют руки и колени, кружится голова, а он только улыбается и берет желаемое.

 

...

Там в Эреборе, даже при смерти, в бреду, он звал ее. Признавался в любви. Просил обнять, не оставлять его. Бомбур только головой покачал, когда едва держащаяся на ногах Тау встала и, шатаясь, прошла три шага, разделяющие их кровати, а потом легла рядом, гладя Кили по щеке, и прижалась к его сбившейся на плече рубашке, не сумев сдержать слез. Кили же вдруг затих, минуты две лежал тихо и, казалось, вовсе перестал дышать, но Тауриэль слышала как бьется его сердце, как оно замедляет свой безумный гон, и пульс становится ровнее. Кили прошиб пот, стекая капельками по лбу и верхней губе. А потом он медленно открыл глаза и улыбнулся уголками рта.  
\- Пришла.  
Тау только уткнулась крепче.  
\- Поцелуй меня, - совсем еле слышно, - хоть разочек... Я так хотел...  
Она поднимает голову и прижимается губами к его щеке. Он вздыхает. Некоторое время лежит с закрытыми глазами, словно набираясь сил, а потом вновь его ресницы вздрагивают, а голова чуть поворачивается на подушке, Кили смотрит как смертельно усталый, но все равно тянется к ней, она чувствует его неровное дыхание.  
\- Люблю тебя, - уголки рта снова дрогнули, - ну же... не успеем...  
Она с ужасом вспоминает свой поцелуй на вороньей высоте, и, приоткрыв губы, судорожно подается к нему. Он принимает ее долгий, тягучий, нежный поцелуй. Самому даже языком шевелить тяжело. Она отрывается, только совсем почти задохнувшись.  
\- Успели, - шепчет Кили и улыбается, ему хватает сил, чтобы улыбнуться, - я посплю Тау, да?  
\- Да.. - она бессильно приваливается к его плечу, Бомбур тяжело двигает ее пустую кровать вплотную к его и помогает ей перелечь поудобней, руки их так и остаются сцепленными. Кили уже спит, Тау выключается за ним следом. 

 

\- Бомбур? - шепчет Фили из своего уголка, - он умер? Бомбур, не молчи!!  
\- Нет как будто бы, - пыхтит толстяк, - правда Фили, не вру, заснул кажись, хочешь на руках тебя донесу, чтоб убедился? - испуганно убеждает он, видя, что светловолосый гном силится подняться, несмотря на боль.  
\- Правда? - неуверенно спрашивает Фили.  
\- Махал свидетель мне, - прикладывает руку к груди мориец, - может и ты бы поспал?  
Фили вздыхает и морщится.  
\- Больно? - беспокоится Бомбур, - а Оин тебе отвар оставил маковый, давай-ка, попою тебя, отдохнешь, а там, глядишь, и Кили очнется, еще хохотом своим тебе спать не даст, - хлопочет он.  
Ну, в целом, получилось, что он как в воду глядел. Правда будил Фили теперь в основном не хохот, а звуки несколько иного рода.

 

….

\- Кили, ты кажется был занят? - Тауриэль чувствует как его руки справляются с завязками на ее куртке. И куртка ползет с плеч, остается одна рубашка тонкой ткани, но и под нее уже проникает настойчивая ладонь, накрывая острый сосок. Кили гладит, щупает его, чуть сжимает между пальцев, отстраняется на секунду, глядя на ее реакцию, и шкодливо улыбается, облизываясь как кот. Тауриэль ничего не может с собой поделать, ее выгибает и она закусывает губы, чтобы не вскрикнуть.  
\- Ласточка моя, - говорит Кили хрипло, - ну же, ахни, у меня мурашки по коже от твоих стонов...  
\- Нет! - это коварный наугрим решил, что его ласк мало и опрокидывает ее на траву. Упирается коленом эльфийке между ног, второй сосок его пальцы зажимают прямо сквозь ткань, а губами он ставит метки на чувствительной шее девушки, - Кили, нет! - Тауриэль уже просто трясет. Фили обеспокоенно ворочается у костра, но просыпаться раздумывает.  
\- Тише, моя хорошая, тише, - Кили оглаживает полуобнаженную возлюбленную и затыкает ее приоткрытый рот напористым поцелуем, пытаясь одновременно разобраться со своими и ее штанами, потом бросает это дурацкое занятие, успеется, и обнимает эльфийку, продолжая доводить ее поцелуями и ласками до исступления.

 

….

Между ними это уже случалось. Еще в больничных палатах даже.  
Фили еще сидит на веранде, глядя на огоньки горы, Кили первый раз поднявшийся тогда с кровати, не из упрямства, просто почувствовал себя наконец в силах, идет опираясь на плечо Тау обратно к постели и совершенно беззастенчиво лапает ее, делая вид, что ему стрраашно тяжело даются эти несколько шагов до кровати. Обеспокоившаяся за него эльфийка даже не сразу понимает, что дело тут пахнет жаренным. Только когда хитрый наугрим тяжело присаживается на постель, а потом, взглянув на нее исподлобья, хлопает рукой по простыне рядом. Девушка поднимает брови, тогда Кили просто дергает ее за руку, усаживает на постель, а затем сразу же валит на подушки, и целует в губы.  
\- Кто с моим братом заигрывал, м? - шепчет он, и ни капли ревности в его голосе нет, одно сплошное предвкушение чего-то ужасно приятного, и улыбается он так широко, словно заключает пари, заранее уверенный в выигрыше.  
Тау только снова вскидывает брови. А потом ее рот приоткрывается в полном изумлении, потому что она чувствует, как Кили тянет подол ее платья наверх, добирается до исподнего и дергает его вниз. Она хватает его за плечо, не очень понимая, что ему возразить, и хочет ли она вообще возражать. Сейчас вернется Фили, и вообще здесь совсем не место, да и он еще слаб, но Кили только притирается к ней ближе бедрами и поддергивает одеяло, закрывая их от случайных взглядов.

Возня с одеждой занимает еще некоторое время. Слышно, как Фили выбивает искру, закуривает еще одну трубку и тяжело вздыхает.

Кили целует ее долго, сладко, поглаживая пальцами вожделенное место. Она наконец сдается, ей становится не до Фили, не до больничных палат и вообще не до чего, Кили ласкает ее шею в открытом вороте легкого платья и путается пальцами в завязках своих исподних штанов. Тауриэль это все в новинку. Для эльфа она слишком молода. У них к таким отношениям идут десятилетиями, и никакому эльфу в голову не придет предложить такой юной девушке как она разделить постель. Для эльфов важны чувства, плотское бессмертным нужно слишком мало. И она не понимает наугрим. Она видит его, видит его чувство. Но для него его чувство и его желание неотделимы. Как он сам, выточенный из камня, воссоединен с землей, с каменными горами и невозможен без них, так его страсть и его любовь невозможны друг без друга. Она чувствует, не понимает, теряется перед ним. Ее любовь тонет в его страсти, у него хватит и на двоих. Тауриэль сдается ему. Незамутненное счастье и единение их любви так остро ощущается через его пылкость.

 

Кили вжимает ее в постель, глубоко целует в губы, и Тауриэль распахивает глаза, ощущая, как широкий твердый жезл сперва скользит сверху вниз по влажной коже, а потом погружается в нее. «Большой какой.. как же...» обрывок мысли мелькает и забывается, а Кили толкается, нежно, медленно, а потом еще и еще, ей хорошо, ее словно качает на океанских волнах, она поднимает ноги и охватывает его бедра, стараясь вжаться него тоже, голова идет кругом, поцелуй все длится, влажный, страстный. Кили немного ускоряется и вздрагивает, выпускает ее губы, тыкаясь в шею.  
\- Люблю, - слышит Тауриэль, - люблю тебя...  
\- И я, - отвечает она, бездумно глядя в потолок и оглаживая его спину под рубашкой, - очень...

Тяжелый стук трости свидетельствует о том, что Фили сейчас зайдет в комнату. Кили тихо хихикает, еще раз спешно целует ее шею, губы, щеки, аккуратно сваливается в бок и поплотней прикрывает их одеялом.

Фили проходит к своей постели, а Тау напряженно думает, что будет если он оступится, и надо будет вскочить ему на помощь прямо в таком виде. Однако ничего не случается, Фили косясь в их сторону неспешно доходит до своей кровати и усаживается на нее. А вскоре ложится и задремывает. Тауриэль, старавшаяся все это время производить по минимуму звуков, решает, наконец, привести себя в порядок. Тихонько толкает Кили и понимает, что ее непутевый возлюбленный сладко спит, уткнувшись в ее обнаженное плечо. Тауриэль привычно качает головой, некоторое время раздумывает как быть, но потом все-таки со вздохом обнимает его покрепче и тоже закрывает глаза, проваливаясь в желанную дрему.

 

….

На стоянке у Лихолесья Фили просыпается уже затемно. Тауриэль сидит у костра и щурится на пламя. Кили лежит головой у нее на колене, но не спит, а плетет какую-то замысловатую косицу из ее волос. Фили хмыкает, узнавая плетение. Правда скорее одобрительно. Давно пора, между прочим, невестины косы ей носить, с точки зрения Фили брат даже припозднился, надо было еще в Эреборе ему этим озадачиться. В стороне лежат оба колчана, стрел в них изрядно прибавилось.

Глава четвертая. Андуин.  
Уже через три дня тропа начала потихоньку забирать на запад. А на седьмой день вдали показался Андуин. Здесь он еще был достаточно неширок. Однако берега его густо поросли лесом, и после непродолжительного совета на берегу путешественники постановили, что сплавляться им будет легче, чем идти берегом. Тем более, что переправиться на ту сторону им нужно будет в любом случае.

 

Лошади им понадобятся и дальше, отпускать их пока было рано, хотя впереди горный перевал, но до него надо еще добраться. Гномы призадумались.  
\- Можно было бы справить плот, - наконец неуверенно сказал Кили, - но пони на него могут и не пойти.  
Тауриэль пожала плечами:  
\- Я поговорю с ними.  
Фили усмехнулся:  
\- Забываешь ты, братец, как тебе в жизни свезло, проблем с пони у тебя теперь точно больше не будет.  
Тауриэль прыснула и пихнула Фили в плечо. Кили тоже рассмеялся и поднял на Тауриэль виноватый взгляд.  
\- И правда, я и забыл, - сказал он немного смущенно.

 

Поскольку на плоту предполагалось разместить аж трех пони и шалаш на случай непогоды, сооружение предстояло построить внушительное. Гномы накидали на прибрежном песке примерный план постройки, вооружились топорами и отправились на поиски сухостоя, предоставив Тау обустраивать лагерь. Ночевка явно предстояла не одна, так что эльфийка, попоив лошадок, запалив костер и подвесив над ним котелок с водой, стала разворачивать шатер. Пока братья таскали добытые бревна к берегу, спустились сумерки. Потные и уставшие, сложив заготовки горкой, гномы наскоро ополоснулись в прохладной еще воде, развесили на кустах выстиранные рубашки, и радостно устремились на запах похлебки к уютно трещавшему в потемках костерку.

 

Лагерь разместился чуть поодаль пологого спуска к воде, здесь наоборот берег был обрывистый, зато сама прогалина не имела почти никакого уклона, была ровной, почти сплошь покрытой хвоей с растущих здесь сосен. Кое-где пробивалась свежая травка.

 

Фили хлебал суп и весело поглядывал на своих спутников. Брат, и не подумавший ничего накинуть на голый торс, несмотря на основательную прохладу, уселся вместе с тарелкой у своей эльфийки в ногах. Тауриэль естественно немедленно попыталась его укутать, стащив с себя плащ.  
«Мелкий у меня не промах», - самодовольно подумал Фили, наблюдая за тем, как Кили сперва оскорбленно протестует, потом почти соглашается и наконец, пряча ухмылочку, закутывается с девушкой в один плащ, тесно обнявшись с ней, «чтобы плащ не упал». Через минуту он уже кормил ее с ложки похлебкой, а через пять тарелка была забыта на траве, потому что под плащом началось кое-что поинтересней.

Хмыкнув, Фили проговорил:  
\- Да идите ложитесь, на бревне поди себе все уже отсидели, я сегодня первый в дозоре.  
\- Фили, - донесся из-под плаща пристыженный голос Тауриэль, потом голос прервался звуком влажного поцелуя и приглушенным девичьим ахом.  
Взъерошенный Кили высунул нос наружу.  
\- Спасибо, братец, разбуди меня, как спать захочешь, - скороговоркой выпалил он.  
\- Исчезните с глаз моих, негодные, - притворно сурово произнес Фили.  
\- Нас уже нет, - отозвался младший, и снова скрылся под плащом.  
\- Фили устал, - донеслось до старшего - Тауриэль пыталась протестовать.  
\- Фили как раз от вас отдохнет, - произнес светловолосый гном громко.  
Кили, не удержавшись, захохотал и наконец поднялся. Тау раскрасневшаяся и смущенная закуталась в плащ плотнее и, шумно дыша носом, переводила взгляд с одного брата на другого.  
\- Пойдем спать, любимая, - отсмеявшись, сказал ей Кили, шагнул к ней, чуть нагнулся и подхватил на руки вместе с плащом. Ноша была значительна, но крепкий кхазад даже не крякнул, благодарно подмигнул брату и затащил Тау в палатку.  
Фили завистливо вздохнул и вперил свой взгляд в ранние звезды, раскуривая очередную трубку.

 

Улыбнувшись в усы, он снова вспомнил именно Бри.  
Они с братом въехали в поселок, когда день клонился к закату, но еще засветло. Трактир с немудрящим названием «У дороги» показался им вполне приличным. С кухни вкусно пахло выпечкой. Пиво оказалось свежим и холодным, а цены на комнаты почти приятными. Распивая по второй кружке под отменный капустный пирог, братья уже приняли решение остановиться именно здесь. Они написали короткое послание, затем Фили вышел на крыльцо, и замысловато негромко крикнул. Осталось чуть-чуть подождать. Не прошло и пяти минут, как ему на плечо приземлился ворон, из тех, что неизменно служат гномам вместо почтовых голубей. Фили благодарно погладил птицу, привязал письмо к лапе и, что-то шепнув, отправил в полет.  
\- Вы их подзывать умеете, мастер гном? - раздался сзади звонкий удивленный голос.  
Фили обернулся, но никого не увидел. Пожал плечами и растеряно заозирался.  
\- Это я спрашивала, простите, если что не так, - из-за широкого столба, поддерживающего крыльцо выглянула маленькая темноволосая девушка. Не удивительно, что Фили ее не заметил сразу. В Бри живут в основном люди, а она едва доставала ему до плеча. В руках у нее была корзинка видимо с покупками.  
\- Я из лавки шла и увидела, - пояснила она обезоруживающе улыбаясь.  
\- Да, - улыбнулся он, - верно, подзываю. Фили, к вашим услугам леди.  
\- Кариота Брендибак к вашим, - присела барышня.  
\- Кари! - раздался крик из дверей, - ты пришла что ли? Неси скорее пряности и укроп, заказчик сейчас скандалить начнет! - из дверей выглянула человечка, смерила Фили взглядом, без дальнейших слов кивком велела маленькой девушке отправляться на кухню.  
Кари успела скользнуть по нему сожалеющим взглядом, кивнуть и скрылась за дверью. Фили шмыгнул носом. Этот трактир определенно стал для него только что еще привлекательней.

 

….  
Кили всегда обожал брата, даже почти боготворил. Никто не понимал его лучше, с полувзгляда, полуслова, иногда даже вообще без слов и взглядов. И любовь его эту странную понял. Кили сам себя иногда понимал хуже, нет, правда. Кхалам. Эльфийка. И что же он только в ней нашел. Дядя бы не понял точно, а Фили... Фили вел себя так, будто ничего естественней и быть не могло. 

Но на самом деле Кили и не задумывался никогда особо. Зачем. Чувствовать надежней, так он полагал всегда. И уж конечно ощутив это, он не изменил себе. Она спасала его, манила его, была настолько непостижимой, что задумываться было даже страшно. И он просто делал то, что умел. Она ведь женщина. Непостижимая, бессмертная, ослепительно прекрасная, да, это все так. Но как обращаться с непостижимыми и бессмертными он не знал, зато хорошо знал, как обращаться с женщинами. И поэтому он вдохновенно и постоянно домогался до нее со всей присущей ему страстью. Страсть вообще была его постоянным спутником, он во всякое дело свое погружался именно так с самых юных лет. 

И в этой ситуации, где разум пасовал, отказываясь принимать единение столь разных существ, именно его тактика, выбранная по наитию, дала свои плоды. Кхалам таяла в его руках. Теряла свое величие и непостижимость бессмертного существа, открывалась плотской любви, становилась такой понятной, близкой, что Кили млел от счастья и ощущения своей мужской силы. Ему иногда казалось, что он ласкает не женщину, а какое-то сильное красивое животное, настолько его эльфийка терялась и растворялась в нем. Но самое сладкое было конечно ощутить ее своей, полностью, раскрытую, жаждущую его. Кили понимал, что кажется приручил стихию. Не понимал как, но это и не важно. Важно только смотреть на нее, гладить, искать где ей приятно так, что она опять забудет всеобщий и станет только бормотать что-то по-своему, поскуливая под его рукой, а потом прерывисто вдохнет и вскрикнет. 

В палатке почти совсем темно. На стенке пляшут тусклые отсветы костра, но ее лицо можно разглядеть.  
\- Тау, - Кили приподнимает голову, и смотрит на нее, закусившую ладонь, гладит рукой внутреннюю поверхность бедра, чуть шире разводит девушке ноги, мягко касается губами шелковистой кожи, сначала ближе к колену, потом выше, выше, совсем рядом и наконец влажно целует самое сокровенное. Тауриэль невнятно выстанывает его имя.  
\- Что ты говоришь? - гномий принц дергает бровями, и проводит кончиком языка между складок снизу вверх.  
\- Кили! - высоко вскрикивает эльфийка, - А! Ааа... Эру, что ты делаешь со мной, Кили...  
\- Сладко? - улыбается гном и снова лижет.  
\- Нет! - девушка дергается от остроты ощущения.  
\- Нет? - брови гнома поднимаются, - А так?  
\- Кии-лиии...  
\- Уже иду... - гном смещается выше и покаянно шепчет в ухо тяжело дышащей девушке, - прости, я совсем тебя замучил, да? Но ты так стонешь, Махаал, я не могу удержаться...  
Тауриэль выгибается, от одного его дыхания, щекочущего шею. Кили высвобождает свой жаждущий, истекающий смазкой член, и сам, не сдержав полустон-полувсхлип, одним резким движением загоняет его до основания. Тауриэль, явно утратившая связь с реальностью, пронзительно вскрикивает, а потом поднимает бедра так, что едва подавшийся назад Кили снова погружается целиком. 

Палатка ходит ходуном и издает целую гамму всевозможных приглушенных звуков. Фили, жующий медовую лепешку, понимает, что это еще надолго, и со вздохом отправляется набрать воды в котел. Ему хочется чаю. Ну, не только чаю, конечно, но чай из всего самое доступное.

 

Котелок, нагреваясь, шипит на огне, со стороны палатки уже подозрительно тихо. Сморило их должно быть, думает Фили. Ну и хорошо, пусть спят, переход был немалый, да и топорами они с братом намахались под вечер будь здоров. Легкий ветерок шумит в ветвях, кричит сова, какой-то мелкий зверь шуршит кустами. Барсук должно быть, непуганые они тут. Фили кутается потеплее в меховой плащ и подбрасывает в огонь еще пару поленьев. Место тут спокойное и Фили, чтобы не уснуть возвращается к своим приятным воспоминаниям.

 

Медлить народ кхазад в сердечных делах не приучен. Нравится — возьми. Не благоволят — добейся. Переживать чувства свои втихомолку гномам не свойственно. И гномки от своих мужчин в этом мало отличаются. Жаркие, страстные, почитаемые мужчинами. Редко какая гномка откажет себе в страстной ночи с тем кто приглянулся. А вот устойчивые отношения зреют долго. Придирчиво выбирают гномки — кому позволить плести косы, с кем жить будет не в тягость, а в радость. Кто не только в постельных утехах хорош, но и в жизни опорой будет, защитит и убережет, лишний раз не попрекнет ничем. А поцелуи да ласки — что ж в том плохого, если в охотку. 

 

И не всякому гному, особенно по молодости, известно, что могут быть и другие порядки.

Маленькая барышня явно ему, Фили, благоволила. Если бы не отвлекли ее, они может статься полвечера проболтали бы, а там и, как знать, и до чего поинтересней бы дошло. Впрочем, Фили не был настроен упускать такой отличный шанс приятно провести время. Девушка была хорошенькой как куколка. Темные кудри ниже плеч, большие темные глаза, пушистые ресницы, бровки дугой, курносый носик. А особенно манили Фили пухлые розовые губки. Улыбка у девушки была такая милая. Все лицо ее преображалось, на щеках появлялись ямки. «Кариота», - повторил гном про себя. Выбил трубку и зашел в трактир.

Кили, как выяснилось, совершенно не скучал. Рядом с ним за столом уже сидела белокурая девица, которую гном держал за руку, поглаживая ей пальцы, и проникновенно что-то вещал иногда склоняясь к самому ее уху. Девушка рдела щеками и широко улыбалась, поглядывая на Кили горящими глазами. Что ж брата девушки всегда любили. Гномки правда сетовали на короткую бороду. Всем остальным, впрочем, как правило оставались довольны. Фили хмыкнул, раздумывая мешать ли процессу охмурения, или расположиться у стойки. Как вдруг ему стало совсем не до брата.

\- Ну, вот Кари, на сегодня все, мы и без тебя справимся, ступай, до завтра, - донеслось в приоткрытую дверь, совсем близко от того места, где расположился гном.  
\- До завтра, - ответил знакомый голосок, и через минуту девушка вышла с кухни, закутанная в шаль и с небольшим узелком в руках. И направилась к выходу из таверны.  
\- Леди Кариота, - позвал Фили, она вздрогнула и вскинулась.  
\- Мастер гном, - удивленно проговорила она покраснев, - вы что-то хотели?  
\- Мы так мило беседовали, когда нас прервали, - сказал Фили призвав на помощь все свое обаяние, - я надеялся еще немного поболтать с вами.  
\- О.. - не нашлась что ответить Кари.  
\- Вы ведь не из людей? - улыбнулся ей Фили.  
\- О, нет, что вы, я из полуросликов, - ответила она, - разве это незаметно?  
Она посмотрела в пол, и Фили проследив за ее взглядом к своему удивлению увидел, что девушка не носит обуви, а стопы ее покрыты курчавым волосом.  
\- Хм, вы босая?  
\- Мы не носим сапог, - пожала плечами Кари. - Хоббичьи лапы и без того не мерзнут.  
\- А ходить вам не больно? - спросил Фили, про полуросликов он что-то читал в сводных географических трактатах, но помимо любви к сельскому хозяйству и малого роста ничего о них толком не запомнил.  
\- Нет, - помотала головой Кариота и, чуть повернувшись, показала пятку. Кожа на ней была темная и даже на вид очень толстая.  
\- Как необычно, - покачал головой Фили, но пора было переходить к делу. - Кари, скажите, а неужели все леди полурослики так же хороши собой как вы?  
Кариота снова на мгновенье онемела, воззрилась на гнома широко распахнутыми глазами, а потом вдруг резко потупилась и как-то неловко пожала плечами:  
\- Ну, что вы мастер гном, я самая обычная...  
Фили решил закрепить успех, хоббитанка казалась испуганной, но что-то подсказывало ему, что ей просто в новинку мужские ухаживания. А еще ему показалось, что она совсем не против.  
\- Вы красавица, - негромко сказал Фили, чуть сокращая расстояние между ними, потом потянулся и аккуратно взял девушку за руку. Кариота вздрогнула, но руку не забрала. - Не уходите так скоро, составьте мне компанию?  
Фили потянулся еще ближе и приобнял ее за плечи, чуть наклоняясь к ее лицу. Его взгляд блуждал по ее лицу, то и дело притягиваясь к нежным розовым губкам, а Кари смотрела на него с испугом и восторгом одновременно, от чего у Фили учащалось сердцебиение. Он ждал от нее обычного какого-нибудь понятного сигнала: что можно, что она не против его ухаживаний. Но она не подмигивала, не гладила его по плечу и вообще не делала ничего, что можно было бы истолковать как согласие. Но смотрела... И Фили решился рискнуть. Он увлек девушку немного в сторону, где стена образовывала малоосвещенный укромный уголок, потянулся и оставил невесомый поцелуй на ее губах.  
Отстранился и увидел, что хоббитанка смотрит на него совершенно ошарашенно, открывает и закрывает рот как рыба, но не произносит ни звука.  
\- Кари, я сражен твоей красотой, ты позволишь мне?.. - и руки уже сами охватывали плечи и талию девушки, а Фили потянулся за новым, уже не таким мимолетным поцелуем.  
\- Мастер гном, нет! - пискнула девушка, в последний момент упираясь ему в плечи и пытаясь оттолкнуть.  
\- Ты что же это творишь, окаянный гном??? - раздалось над самым ухом, а потом его с размаху огрели по спине чем-то очень увесистым. Фили охнул, выпустил девушку, и обернулся выставляя руку, чтобы защититься.  
Трактирщица замахивалась сковородкой по новой.  
\- Рози, не надо! - успела Кариота. - Он меня наверное перепутал с девочками...  
\- Перепутал! Я ему сейчас так перепутаю! Куда руки распускаешь!  
\- Любезная, что ты творишь? - уже и Кили рядом очутился.  
Фили потирал плечо.  
\- Спокойно брат, спокойно, это кажется я тут поторопился...

Ко взаимному удовольствию недоразумение быстро разрешилось. Фили извинился. Кари сама не своя от смущения убежала к тетке, а Кили еще дня два над ними потом потешался, так что Фили впервые в жизни невыносимо хотелось его прибить.

 

Луна взошла и забралась уже высоко в небо, когда Фили понял, что глаза совсем слипаются. Поднялся и пошел в шатер. Как он и предполагал, одеваться никто из них и не подумал. Кили спал раскинувшись лежа на спине, а эльфийка свернулась калачиком на боку, обвив его руками и устроившись головой у него на груди.  
\- Кили, - Фили потряс мелкого за плечо, раз, другой, пока наконец младший не открыл глаза, - смени меня, засыпаю совсем, - прошептал старший.  
\- Да-да, встаю, - ответил Кили.  
\- Вы чего не оделись-то?  
Кили хихикнул.  
\- Ну, прости...  
\- Да, ладно уж, пошли, у костра посплю, укрой ее только потеплей, от земли еще прохладно.  
Фили сгреб свое одеяло, плащ и пошел устраиваться спать у костра. 

-Ты спи-спи, я пойду покараулю, Фили спать хочет, - поцелуй, - вот, давай потеплее, чтобы не дуло... Да-да, конечно разбудим, ты спи пока, отдыхай...  
Фили еще слышал бормотание брата в палатке, потом шаги и шуршание плаща, потом чирканье огнива, но глаза нещадно слипались и белокурый гном наконец позволил себе провалиться в сон.  
Примечание к части  
карта, собственно  
http://www.forum.a-mud.ru/resurs/files/maps/map_main.gif  
Глава пятая. Перекаты.  
Постройка плота отняла еще три дня. Фили уже привык засыпать у костра, так что когда на четвертую ночь, перед самым отплытием полил нещадный ливень, ему было даже как-то непривычно прятаться в шатер, но промочить одежду насквозь, ночуя в луже, было не самой лучшей идеей. Пони укрыли под наиболее плотными ветками стоящих сосенок, в таком же месте стоял и шатер, так что мок он не сильно, даже когда казалось хляби небесные решили разверзнуться над ними во всю мощь.

В палатке запалили масляную лампу. Лапник, в изобилии настеленный на пол и накрытый одеялом, холода от земли не пропускал. Гномы и эльфийка сидели, завернувшись в плащи, слушали стук капель по полотняной крыше и с аппетитом ужинали. Последние укрепляющие конструкцию веревки вязали уже затемно, но еще до дождя, и гномы были весьма довольны оконченной работой. Они засиделись на одном месте, пусть даже таком спокойном, и завтра были настроены отправляться дальше несмотря ни на что.

Кили развернул карту  
Самый краткий путь в Синие горы был осложнен тем, что переваливать хребет Мглистых надо было в любом случае. Обход южными землями занял бы во много раз больше времени, и не известно, что в конечном итоге было безопасней — пускаться в такую долгую дорогу или попытать счастья на перевале и сократить путь вчетверо. Соваться же на север в Гундабад желания и вовсе ни у кого из путешественников не возникло. 

Гномы лениво судили и рядили, попыхивая трубками, может ли быть им какая-то польза кроме вреда от перспективы визита в земли Рохана. Тауриэль помалкивала, наводя порядок в своих вещах и проверяя запас еды.

Фили склонился над картой и провел пальцем по дороге от брода, у которого им предстояло оставить плот, через горы до самого Эриадора. Преодолеть предстояло тот самый Высокий перевал, по которому они шли к Эребору. Кили задумчиво покусал палец и произнес:  
\- А пони не пройдут.  
\- Не пройдут, - покачал головой Фили, - думаете, зря мы их тащим?  
\- Ну, если в поводу, - задумчиво сказала эльфийка, - и осторожно, то, я думаю, проведем, если сами пройдем, конечно...  
И все замолчали, раздумывая, какие сюрпризы может готовить горная тропа. Все-таки путь в Эребор показал, что Высокий перевал — совсем не легкая дорога.

 

….

Утро встретило их молочно-белым туманом, который укрывал белым пологом все вокруг на расстоянии двух шагов. Однако путешественники поднялись и принялись за сборы. Действительно, пока они завтракали и увязывали поклажу, туман отступил и поднялось теплое яркое солнце.

Пони, фыркая, вступили на покачивающийся плот, но присутствие эльфийки их и правда ощутимо успокаивало. Гномы запрыгнули следом и, подхватив шесты, оттолкнулись от берега, выводя их самодельное суденышко в русло и позволяя течению подхватить плот.

Тауриэль, гладя пони и что-то шепча им, добилась, в конце концов, того, что животные легли на помост, поджав ноги и, казалось, задремали. Кили отложил шест, кивнул брату, который пока остался следить за тем, чтобы плот не отнесло к берегам, и тоже сел, скрестив ноги и прислонившись спиной к теплому боку пони. Солнце припекало, настроение было прекрасным, пейзажи радовали глаз. И Кили позволил себе задремать, поднялись они все ж таки весьма рано.

 

Фили встал на корме и потихоньку правил, течение было довольно спокойное, Тауриэль поглаживала пони и что-то тихонько напевала, видимо для успокоения животных. Обедать пристали к берегу, но сходить не стали, перекусили по-быстрому и поплыли дальше. Ближе к вечеру течение вдруг стало быстрее, а из-за приближающегося поворота послышался шум. Кили, который теперь управлял плотом, окликнул брата и, было задремавший, Фили, вскочил, подхватывая шест.  
Течение значительно усилилось, а вот берега здесь совершенно не подходили для того, чтобы пристать. Шум стал громче, и через минуту плот уже миновал первый шипящий перекат. Братья лихорадочно работали шестами, боясь посадить плот на мель, река резко повернула, показались валуны, но одно из течений было шире и спокойней прочих, хотя казалось чересчур узким для их громоздкого плавательного средства. Но на сомнения времени уже не оставалось. Братья переглянулись, Фили кивнул в сторону протока, Кили согласно наклонил голову и, улыбаясь, покрепче прихватил шест. Плот качнуло, пони шуганулись, Тауриэль громко нараспев заговорила на синдарине. А братья, держа шесты на изготовку, хмурясь, следили за приближающимися валунами. Первый удар пришелся вскользь, братья восхвалили Махала, что делали свое суденышко на совесть. Плот слегка развернуло, он уже однозначно не проходил этим боком в проток, поэтому следующий удар был силен. Полетели щепки. Гномы чудом устояли на ногах, главным образом потому что были готовы к столкновению. Шум шиверы и голос Тау слегка разбавили несколько крепких выражений на кхуздуле. Плот начало накренять, братья переглянулись, Фили в два прыжка оказался на стороне Кили, они уперлись шестами в валуны, шест Фили затрещал и надломился, но усилие уже было приложено, Кили нажал еще немного и подсевший на камень плот с жалобным скрипом снялся. Удачно развернувшись, прошел в проток, быстро миновал еще один небольшой перекат и наконец оказался на спокойной воде...

\- Уф, - сказал Кили, - мне этот шум сразу не понравился.  
Фили только рассмеялся, а Тауриэль взглянула на гномов, улыбаясь, и погладила пони, которые были совершенно спокойны и даже дремали, как будто все это время провели на заливном лугу. Показался удобный для высадки песчаный бережок, а над ним небольшая идиллическая рощица.  
\- Причаливаем, - скомандовал Фили, - на ночь уже пора вставать. Мне нужен новый шест и плот проверить не помешает. По-моему его основательно перекосило.

 

…. 

Плот ремонтировали, пока не стало совсем темно, пришлось заменять несколько бревен, треснувшие поперечины и заново перевязывать укрепляющие веревки на всей конструкции. Посмотрев на умаявшихся братьев, Тау, не слушая возражений, отправила спать обоих, а сама уселась у костра, щурясь на огонь. Будить она их не собиралась, за день на реке она совершенно не устала и вполне могла, без ущерба для себя, просидеть всю ночь. Палатка какое-то время бормотала, видимо гномы обсуждали дальнейший маршрут, а может просто болтали на сон грядущий, но вскоре послышался негромкий, но дружный храп. 

 

Луна скрылась за горизонтом, и звезды стали особенно яркими. Ночь была совсем не холодной, Тауриэль сидела, даже не кутаясь в плащ, поддерживала небольшой огонь и щелкала мелкие орехи, которых им дали с собой в числе прочих запасов. Северо-восток потихоньку начинал алеть. Палатка зашевелилась, и оттуда высунулась взъерошенная голова ее дорогого возлюбленного. Кили сперва отошел за кусты с очевидными целями, а затем прибрел к костру и сел рядом с девушкой.  
\- Ты чего нас не будишь, рассветет уж скоро, - спросил он ворчливо.  
\- Спать не хочется, - пожала плечами эльфийка.  
\- Отдохнуть все равно надо, - покачал головой Кили.  
\- Да я и тут неплохо отдыхаю, - ответила Тау, - смотри звезды какие яркие...  
Кили задрал голову и присвистнул.  
\- Сколько же их на небе...  
\- Без счета... - Тау мягко улыбнулась, потом посмотрела на глазеющего в небо парня и вздохнула, - Кили...  
\- А?.. - отозвался тот.  
\- Поцелуй меня...  
Кили поднял на нее хитрые, радостные глаза, потом потупился и снова посмотрел.  
\- А что мне за это будет? - спросил он как ни в чем ни бывало.  
Тауриэль даже вспыхнула, но потом хмыкнула, принимая игру:  
\- А чего бы тебе хотелось?  
\- Закрой глаза, - сказал Кили совсем тихо. Тауриэль опустила ресницы. И почти сразу ощутила его дыхание у лица, - не подглядывай, - мягко попросил гном.  
Что-то зашуршало, потом упало на траву. А потом сидящая на плаще эльфийка ощутила объятия и теплые губы на губах. Тауриэль подняла руки обнимая возлюбленного и изумленно втянула воздух, обнимающий ее Кили был совершенно обнажен.  
\- Ки...  
\- Не подглядывай, - строго прошептал гном ей в губы.  
Она тихонько вздохнула, оставляя веки сомкнутыми, вжимаясь в него всем телом, гладя плечи, спину и бедра, ощущая его желание и отвечая на неспешные нежные поцелуи.

Кили медленно уложил ее на плащ, медленно расшнуровал ее рубашку, расстегнул пояс, и, целуя полушария маленькой груди, запустил пальцы под ткань ее брюк. Тауриэль ощутила, что он улыбается ей в губы, когда с них сорвался первый неровный вздох.  
\- Тебе холодно так, - простонала она, кусая губы.  
\- Мне? - хрипло спросил ее Кили, - о, нет... поверь, ничуть...  
\- А-а-аа..  
\- А тебе? - губы Кили у ее живота, горячее дыхание контрастирует с прохладным воздухом, - разве холодно?  
\- Кили...  
\- Что «Кили»? Да ты дрожишь...  
От вибраций его голоса на коже Тауриэль действительно прошибла дрожь. Кили подтягивает свой плащ, укрывая их, прижимается всем горячим телом согревая, целует шею, плечи и, в конце концов, накрывает ее губы своими. Тауриэль открывает рот шире, позволяя его языку проникнуть глубже, и чувствует, что земля в буквальном смысле уплывает из под нее. Но она по прежнему не открывает глаз, лишь сильнее сжимая Кили в объятиях...

….

Фили разбудил аппетитный аромат поджаренного мяса, он вылез из палатки потягиваясь и обнаружил, что солнце уже совсем высоко. Брат и Тауриэль увязывали поклажу, на костре жарился целый кролик, явно свежепойманный.  
\- А вы чего меня не будили? - спросил Фили невнятно.  
\- Заняты были сильно, - подмигнул ему брат, Фили даже замер в зевке, и слегка покраснел, но потом фыркнул и рассмеялся, - выспался хоть?  
\- А то, - снова потянулся Фили, - давайте, зовите мое королевское высочество откушать вашей простой пищи, и я изволю разрешить наше отплытие!  
\- Ах, ваше высочество, как бы мне не сдохнуть от восторга в вашем присутствии, садитесь жрать, пожалуйста, что ли уже... - пробурчал Кили, - а то правда уже пора отправляться.

Перекат в этот день попался всего один, но совсем небольшой, плот миновал его без последствий, ночевали неподалеку от скалы Каррок. А на следующий день, еще до полудня, достигли Старого брода, от которого начиналась дорога на Высокий перевал.

Плот был оставлен у брода, а пони вновь оседланы. Путешественники бодрой рысью устремились в сторону предгорий.  
Глава шестая. Перевал и подгорная дорога.  
На ночлег встали уже в самом начале горной тропы. В высоком уступе, который был виден чуть в стороне — узнали то самое место, где отсиживались на соснах во время нападения варгов. Черные обгоревшие остовы деревьев и почти отвесный обрыв указывали на это безошибочно.

 

Палатку разворачивать не стали, ночь была теплой, а дорога утомительной. Кили сидел, прислонившись к стволу, и, развлекая себя, обтесывал палочку ножом, нарезая замысловатые узоры и руны. Давно ему не приходилось занимать себя ремеслом, руки теперь больше были привычны к оружию, а ведь он был отличным резчиком по камню. Полагал, что руки все забыли, но нет. Он почти не прилагал усилий, вдохновенно водя острым кончиком ножа по мягкой древесине и по наитию создавая прихотливый орнамент. 

Фили и Тауриэль спали, завернувшись в спальные мешки по обе стороны от костра. И Кили, время от времени отрываясь, скользил ласковым взглядом от одного сладко посапывающего свертка из одеял, к другому, дышащему совсем тихонько.

 

Уже за полночь, поняв, что глаза слипаются, он подсел к спящей Тау и легонько поцеловал ее в висок. Девушка нахмурила брови чуть повернула голову, но не проснулась. Тогда Кили чмокнул ее в нос. Тау хмыкнула и распахнула глаза.  
\- Что? - спросила она встревожено.  
\- Ничего, - улыбнулся Кили, - засыпаю совсем, посидишь часок?  
\- А, да-да, - вскинулась эльфийка, - конечно, ты ложись.  
\- Фили разбуди потом.  
\- Да ладно, зачем...  
\- Затем, ты нам с утра отдохнувшая нужна, Махал его знает, что там в горах завтра будет.  
\- Разбужу, хорошо.  
\- Так я тебе и поверил, - покачал головой темноволосый гном, но спать ему все-таки хотелось слишком сильно. Так что он, не препираясь больше, устроился поудобнее, привалившись головой к бедру сидящей девушки. Поймал эльфийку за запястье, поцеловал ладонь и, прижав ее к щеке, закрыл глаза. Тауриэль, только придвинулась чуть ближе, поудобнее устраивая его голову.

 

Незадолго до рассвета заворочался и встал Фили.  
\- Давно не спишь? - спросил он сидящую Тауриэль, вернувшись из кустов.  
\- Нет, что ты, Кили почти полночи просидел, - сказала девушка и неожиданно для себя зевнула.  
\- Так я тебе и поверил, - сказал Фили со знакомой интонацией, - Ложись, героиня, я выспался уже, - и подмигнул.  
Тауриэль покачала головой, гномы были неисправимы. Ее сородичи мало отличали мужчин и женщин, все эльфы ловки, сильны, могут быть воинами, менестрелями, целителями. Ей в голову никогда не приходило, что у нее могут быть какие-то привилегии или, наоборот, ей что-то может быть нельзя просто от того, что она женщина, а не мужчина. В отличие от ее сородичей гномы подчеркивали это почти вообще в любой ситуации. Тауриэль было странно и ново ощущать их повышенную заботу. А уж запреты и ограничения вовсе были дикостью. Правда, протестовать отчего-то совсем не хотелось. Хотя ощущать себя опекаемой было порой слишком необычно, особенно когда их хотелось опекать самой.

 

Следующий день прошел довольно незаметно, тропа была хорошо проторенной, но шла под уже заметным углом, так что к концу дня пришлось спешиться, пони устали настолько, что везти вверх и седоков, и поклажу отказались. Впрочем, ни обвалов, ни других неожиданностей пока не случалось и это вселяло оптимизм. Заночевали неподалеку от тропы, насилу найдя место поровнее. 

На утро, как следует позавтракав горячей похлебкой (еще непонятно, когда удастся теперь развести костер), путники тронулись по тропе дальше. Весенний день был совершенно ослепительным, солнце тепло припекало, небо было абсолютно безоблачным и какого-то настолько пронзительного голубого оттенка, что смотреть было больно.

Тропа стала заметно круче, и о том, чтобы ехать в седле, уже не могло быть и речи. Пони то и дело оступались на камнях. Хорошо хоть ширина тропы пока позволяла оставить поклажу навьюченной на пони. Но и это замечательное обстоятельство вскоре изменилось. Тропа резко вильнула и привела путников на узкий осыпающийся карниз, противоположный конец которого скрывался за поворотом. То есть было вообще не понятно, цела ли тропа в принципе.  
\- О, привет от каменных великанов, - почесал в затылке Фили.  
\- Угу, прямо даже подарок, - усмехнулся Кили.  
\- Так, ждите здесь, - сказала Тауриэль. Сунув поводья своей пони в руку Фили, она легко пробежала по видимой части карниза и скрылась за поворотом.  
\- А.. - начал Кили протягивая руку, а потом обескураженно повернулся к брату, - что это было вообще? Я не разрешал, кажется...  
\- Так и будет она тебя спрашивать, разбежался... - хмыкнул Фили, - привыкай.  
\- Да, щас, еще чего, - сказал Кили уже грозно, - пусть вернется только.

Тауриэль показалась на карнизе спустя четверть часа. За минуту преодолела видимую часть и с широкой улыбкой посмотрела на гномов, набирая в грудь воздух чтобы начать рассказ.  
\- Тау, что это было? - Кили не дал ей даже раскрыть рта, придвинулся, схватил за плечи и ожег таким гневным взглядом, что девушка совершенно оторопела. - Почему ты не спросила меня?  
\- О... О чем? - сглотнула Тауриэль, хлопая глазами, разведка прошла успешно, у нее был отличный план по преодолению препятствия без потерь и меньше всего она рассчитывала по возвращении напороться на яростный крик в свой адрес.  
\- Я. Твой. Жених. - припечатал гном, - а ты пошла в незнакомое опасное место, даже не спросив у меня разрешения!!!  
\- Разрешения?? - Тауриэль оторопела, - Как разрешения? Я должна спрашивать у тебя.. разрешения???  
\- ДА! - крикнул гном ей в лицо.  
Видимо на лице Тау отразилась такая богатая палитра эмоций, что Фили, положив руку на плечо Кили, попытался его осадить:  
\- Полегче, брат, полегче...  
Кили дернул плечом скидывая руку.  
\- А если б она свалилась в пропасть? - тихо сказал он, - Можно было хотя бы взять с собой веревку.  
Тауриэль выдохнула и, потупясь, потерла виски, отстраняясь от Кили.  
\- Не кричи на меня больше, - сказала она, - Я не готова спрашивать твоего разрешения в таких вещах.  
Кили насупился. Первый страх прошел, и он наверное почувствовал бы себя глупо, если бы не ощущал так остро свою правоту.

\- Тау, - сказал он наконец твердо, - ты больше не одна, ты дорога мне, и я боюсь тебя потерять. Пожалуйста, не рискуй собой понапрасну.  
И эльфийка поняла, что ей нечего ему ответить. Она шумно вздохнула. Но потом шагнула ближе и уперлась Кили лбом в лоб, встречаясь с ним глазами.  
\- Прости, я не хотела тебя напугать, для меня этот карниз безопасен.  
Словно в ответ на ее слова хрустнул камень и небольшая часть карниза, отламываясь, осела вниз.  
\- Нет, Тау, это горы, не лес, - сказал Кили, - тут не угадаешь...  
Тауриэль поникла, признавая его правоту. А потом еще раз, извиняясь, поцеловала в щеку.  
Кили обхватил ее щеки руками и приник к губам.  
\- Строптивая ты будешь жена, свезло мне оказывается... - прошептал он между нежными поцелуями, успокаивающими обоих.  
Фили глядя как мирятся брат и эльфийка, только головой покачал. А потом принялся снимать поклажу со своего пони. Было ясно, что с поклажей по карнизу пони не пройдет точно.

 

Карниз был продолжительный, но непрерывный и в конце приводил на довольно обширную площадку, да и дальше тропа была намного удобней. План Тауриэль был прост. Гномы пройдут карниз сами и перенесут поклажу, а она проведет по нему пони, одного за другим. Сделать оказалось сильно сложнее, чем придумать. К счастью, гномы могли нести много, поэтому дополнительных ходок не потребовалось. Кили забрал половину вещей, взвалил их на себя и, обвязавшись веревкой, осторожно вступил на карниз. Двигаясь животом к стене преимущественно приставным шагом, он вскоре скрылся за поворотом, а потом Тауриэль почувствовала, как он дергает веревку, сообщая, что благополучно достиг конца опасного участка. Не мешкая, она взяла под уздцы его пони и, приговаривая полушепотом на синдарине успокоительные слова, легко пошла по карнизу следом за гномом, следя, чтобы лошадка нигде не оступилась. Фили почти затаив дыхание смотрел, как они идут над пропастью так же легко, как по широкой ровной дороге. 

Через несколько минут Тауриэль вернулась и увела свою пони, а затем и его. Потом Фили почувствовал, как дернулась веревка, проверил узлы на поясе, покрепче прихватил поклажу и вступил на карниз. Высоты он, к счастью, не боялся, но легкость с которой ходила здесь эльфийка показалась ему просто неправдоподобной, когда он обливаясь потом и нащупывая новую опору для ноги, наконец, преодолел поворот и с облегчением увидел, что до широкой площадки, на которой его уже ждали осталось всего футов двадцать.

 

Гномы и эльфийка позволили себе заслуженный отдых, но вскоре снова пустились в путь радуясь широкой удобной тропе, идти по которой теперь было почти удовольствием, несмотря на значительный уклон. Они шли добрую половину дня, когда их путь преградил здоровенный обвал. Вздох разочарования вырвался одновременно у всех. Обвал был столь внушителен, что преодолеть его не представлялось возможным.

 

Похоже, что придется возвращаться, спускаться с гор к самому броду и искать другую дорогу. Возможно им изначально следовало идти на юг.  
Смеркалось. Путники возвращались от обвала, перспектива преодолевать карниз в обратном направлении их радовала весьма мало. К тому же пора было вставать на ночлег. Кили заприметил маленькую пещеру. Вход был низкий и под таким углом, что идя мимо в другом направлении, они просто не заметили его. Памятуя, что всякая пещера может быть с гоблинской ловушкой, гномы решили сперва провести разведку. Обвязавшись веревкой, Фили зашел под низкий свод. Вернулся буквально минут через пять. Вести были неожиданны.  
\- Это не пещера, это один из входов в подгорные чертоги, коридор уходит вглубь горы.  
Кили почесал подбородок и поправил колчан.  
\- А что если...  
\- Дурацкая идея, - отозвался Фили, - просто идиотская... - проворчал он уже тише, - особенно потому что мне она тоже пришла в голову.  
Кили фыркнул.  
\- Ну, так идем!  
\- Ага, и напоремся на полчища мерзких голодных подгорных гоблинов, тьфу пакость какая...  
\- А может...  
\- Их там нет? Да, уж конечно, они испарились, едва почуяв наше приближение...  
\- Но ведь караула у входа нет?  
\- Нет...  
\- И короля их маг убил!  
\- За что они должно быть нам отдельно признательны...  
\- Вот что, - сказала Тау, вступая в разговор, - во-первых, вот, - она достала свой нож, он был обыкновенным на вид, - он гоблинов не чувствует, были бы рядом, он бы предупредил. Во-вторых, если пойдем сейчас дальше вниз — на карнизе окажемся затемно, так что ночевать все равно придется здесь.  
\- Или не ночевать, - пожал плечами Кили, в горе-то и идти можно.  
\- А как... - начал Фили, смерив арку входа взглядом и оглядев пони.  
\- Там везде такой потолок? - спросила Тау.  
\- Нет, только арка низкая, дальше нормально.  
\- Значит пройдем, слава Эру, это все-таки пони, а не роханские жеребцы.  
Пони, как обычно в присутствии эльфийки чувствовавшие себя умиротворенно, зашевелили ушами, словно знали, что речь идет о них.

Одну за другой эльфийка провела их через низкую арочку, самой ей тоже пришлось сильно согнуться. Однако дальше потолок резко шел вверх, да и стены расходились в стороны. Пожалуй, тут прошел бы без труда конный человек. На стене было даже сделано крепление для факела. И там торчала промасленная палка.  
\- Хм, - сказал Фили приглядываясь, - сдается мне, что это не гоблинские ходы. Это пещеры, сделанные гномами. Интересно, отчего сюда не добрались эти твари...  
Копыта гулко застучали по камням, и Фили резко вскинулся от этого звука. Тауриэль прижала палец к губам, задумавшись, а затем, видимо что-то придумав, полезла в сумки.  
Пришлось пожертвовать некоторыми предметами одежды, не самыми нужными. Пони с недоумением переступали «обутыми» в мягкую ткань копытами, зато теперь это получалось почти неслышно.  
\- Предлагаю не медлить, быстрее нарвемся, быстрее отобьемся, - Кили, поправил колчан и вскочил в седло. Подъехал к стене, запалил висящий факел и вытащил его из крепления. - Благослови вас Махал, заботливые предки, - вознес он краткую молитву. И обернулся к своим спутникам, которые, помешкав, тоже оседлали пони. Неспешной рысцой путешественники тронулись вглубь подгорного царства.

 

Коридор шел под уклон, однако нисколько не сужался, стены видно были сделаны на совесть, раз даже бушующие снаружи каменные великаны не вызвали здесь обвала. Через некоторое время они добрались до развилки. Гномы безошибочно определяют направление под горой, поэтому выбрать нужный ход не составило труда. Судя по всему они наконец оказались на основной подгорной дороге. Вот только если это она, то куда же они попадали прежде, когда оказались пленены гоблинами?

 

Ехали по ощущениям значительную часть ночи, к счастью, нетронутые факелы попадались с завидной регулярностью, набрав с десяток в запас, Кили даже перестал их собирать, но останавливаться опасались. Кинжал Тау по-прежнему не чувствовал гоблинов, и это успокаивало, хотя все равно маленький отряд ощутимо нервничал — если этот проход под горой строили гномы, отчего же гномам про него ничего неизвестно?

Часов через пять они снова проехали развилку, более узкий коридор шел вбок и вверх, а затем вообще загибался в противоположную нужной сторону. Сделав около него недолгий привал, гномы рассудили, что стоит трогаться дальше по главному коридору.

 

Меньше чем через полчаса стали слышны странные гулкие звуки, от которых неприятно подрагивали своды. А совсем скоро кинжал Тау подал сигнал тревоги, осветившись тусклым сиянием. Эльфийка поджала губы... Фили насупленно вздохнул.  
\- А все так удачно складывалось, - пробормотал Кили сквозь зубы и проверил легко ли достается из-за плеча меч.

Впрочем, вступить в противоборство им не пришлось. Коридор резко повернул и они выехали к колоссальной пропасти, освещенной множеством мелких огоньков. Тут и там на полуотвесных стенах были видны группки чем-то сильно занятых гоблинов. На головокружительной глубине работала какая-то большая несуразная машина, которая и издавала гулкий звук. Но до ближайшего уступа, на котором можно было хоть как-то уцепиться было в лучшем случае двести-триста футов вниз.  
Продолжение подгорной дороги виднелось на другой стороне пропасти, и было совершенно недосягаемо.  
Кили спешился и подойдя поближе к краю заглянул вниз...  
\- Что ж, по крайней мере теперь понятно, почему целы факелы, - сказал он раздумчиво...  
\- Обратно? - спросила Тау сумрачно.  
\- Не думаю, что нам стоит задерживаться тут, изображая мишени для стрельбы, - покачал головой Фили.

 

По мере того, как они отдалялись от провала — свет кинжала тускнел, и это означало, что гоблинов на их дороге по прежнему нет. Видимо твари вообще не могли сюда добраться, иначе на них давно бы уже напали.

Вскоре показалась развилка. Гномы, которые успели забыть про этот боковой туннель, вдруг переглянулись и основательно повеселели.  
\- А что если... - озвучила Тау повисшее в воздухе предположение.  
\- Проверим! - бодро отозвался Кили с ходу направляя пони в боковой туннель. 

 

Он был длиннее, чем тот, по которому они попали на подгорную дорогу и хуже сохранился. Несколько раз путникам пришлось преодолевать невысокие завалы камней и перебираться через трещины в полу, к счастью, не такие уж широкие. Выход путники скорее почувствовали по тому, как изменился воздух, чем увидели. Снаружи царила непроглядная ночь. Выход был завален камнями, но не доверху. После колебаний, путники решили уже наконец поспать, а утром разобраться что к чему. Наскоро перекусив всухомятку и скормив пони немного хлеба и овса, гномы завернулись в плащи и уснули, а Тауриэль осталась бодрствовать в полной темноте, не решаясь жечь запасные факелы.  
Часов через пять, когда гномы уже поднялись, а в оставшуюся от выхода щель стал литься дневной свет, ее все-таки тоже сморило.

 

Проснулась она, чувствуя себя вполне бодрой и отдохнувшей, от того, что Кили целовал ее в лоб.  
\- Вставай, засоня, - мягко проговорил гном, - у нас для тебя есть хорошие новости!  
Тауриэль приобняла его, гладя по спине, поцеловала в совершенно чумазую щеку, а потом села и огляделась.

Судя по свету уже вечерело, в проем заглядывали косые лучи солнца. Фили в пещере не было. Завал, перекрывающий выход из пещеры, был разобран, и пони, судя по всему, уже были снаружи.  
\- Вот это да! - поразилась эльфийка, - Вы убрали камни?  
\- Ну, пришлось потрудиться, ага, - заулыбался Кили, пожимая плечами, - Там просто кусок скалы над входом обрушился, так что ничего страшного. Спины только натрудили с братцем. Зато пони уже едят нормальную траву и по-моему очень довольны.  
\- Ох, спасибо! И как вы так управились?  
\- Ну, на то мы и гномы, чтобы прокладывать ходы в горе, - хихикнул Кили, был поцелован в грязный нос и благодарно чихнул.

Эльфийка, потягиваясь, встала, подняла плащ, и они вдвоем вышли к вечернему небу. Миновав колючие кусты, которыми был прикрыт этот вход, они оказались на довольно ровном каменном участке тропы. Склон рядом был не очень крутой и поросший травой, там кормились пони и горел небольшой костерок.  
Фили весь в каменной пыли и крошке сидел у костра в отдыхающей позе, приглядывал за пони и курил. 

Оглядевшись, эльфийка радостно вскрикнула.  
\- Ну, вот, я же говорил — у нас хорошие новости, - самодовольно проговорил Кили.  
Хребет мглистых гор возвышался за спиной, впереди был довольно крутой, но непродолжительный спуск, а дальше начинались поросшие лесом предгорья. 

Глава седьмая. Спуск.  
Понемногу спустились сумерки. Тауриэль ворошила палочкой костер, подкидывая в него хворост, пони методично жевали подножный корм. Гномы лежали рядом на плащах, почти соприкасаясь лбами, и рассматривали карту. Кили провел пальцем по реке и спросил:  
\- А что, братец, может нам снова сплавиться? Правда тогда к Синим горам подойдем с юга.  
Фили проследил предлагаемый братом маршрут и подергал себя за ус.  
\- Так, - сказал Кили, блеснув глазами, этот жест брата он отлично знал, - а ну-ка выкладывай, что у тебя на уме? Уж наверняка не мысли о том, как поскорее свидеться с матушкой?  
Фили поднял глаза на брата и смерил его не читаемым взглядом.  
\- Что тебе еще выкладывать? - поинтересовался он нехотя.  
\- Ой, ну, вот не надо мне этих твоих взглядов бараньих, типа ты ничего не понимаешь. Выкладывай говорю, куда идти хотел?  
Фили помолчал, потом еще раз взглянув на брата, выдавил:  
\- В Бри.  
И встал, завозившись со своей сумкой, а потом с извлеченным оттуда кисетом.  
Кили терпеливо ждал. С Фили это по-другому не работало. Тауриэль только быстро взглянула на братьев, и снова занялась костром, решив не мешать.  
Наконец Фили снова уселся на свой плащ, и затянулся, глядя вниз и вдаль на предгорья.  
\- И что же ты забыл в Бри? - наконец не выдержал Кили.  
Фили дернул плечом. Кили что-то вспоминал, перебирая в голове варианты, и тут его осенило:  
\- Да ты и правда влюбился, братец?  
\- Ки, пойди к елке пристань, или к невесте своей на худой конец...  
\- Неужто прямо свататься решил? - абсолютно пропустив мимо ушей про елку и невесту, восторженно спросил Кили. Все-таки для гнома это слишком ответственный шаг. Кили всегда был таким, в омут с головой, но чтобы рассудительный Фили вдруг задумался об этом не справив и первого столетия — вот это уже было странно.  
\- Дурной пример заразителен, - пробурчал Фили себе под нос. А Кили издал радостный вопль.  
\- Я видел! Я с первого дня понял, что ты на нее запал, на эту девицу из полуросликов!  
\- Кили...  
\- Эх, надо было денег поставить, ведь как знал!  
Тауриэль слушала этот веселый гвалт, создаваемый ее возлюбленным вокруг уже малинового от возмущения брата, и с трудом прятала улыбку.  
\- Едем, женим Фили на хоббитанской девушке, ему без нее свет не мил! - чуть не распевал Кили.  
\- Ох, не пойти бы тебе к Барлогу, братец!  
\- Скажешь нет? Нет?? Спорю на кошель золота, что ты на ней теперь все-таки женишься!  
\- Скажу, что еще одно слово про Кари, и я тебе разукрашу физиономию, замолкни уже!! - взорвался Фили.  
\- «Замолкни», - поддразнил его Кили смешным голосом, - ладно уж, молчу. Эх ты, ну что тебе стоило в Эреборе мне рассказать, что ты к ней вернуться хочешь. Я б тогда таких пари заключил, прибыльных, мм...  
\- Тебе бы лишь бы языком попусту болтать. Я ведь ничего не обещал ей... Она меня не ждет, может уже замуж вышла.  
\- Не-а... - помотал головой Кили, - не вышла, вот увидишь...

 

….

\- Мастер Кили...  
Подъем с утра после отмечания отъезда дался Кили непросто, и если Фили так и сновал между комнатой, кухней и конюшней, то он пока сидел за столом, подперев отяжелевшую голову рукой, и не решался ею лишний раз резко шевелить. Кари принесла ему завтрак: хлеб, огурцы, холодное мясо, кружку эля, и добавила от себя рассолу в глиняной банке. Кили сперва сморщился, потом сунул нос в банку с рассолом и жадно выпил сразу половину. Почувствовал как легчает и благодарно вздохнул.  
\- Мастер Кили, - повторила Кари, отчего-то замешкавшаяся около него, - я...  
Кили поднял на нее взгляд. Кариота набрала в грудь воздух, собираясь с духом:  
\- Ему я все равно не скажу, ни к чему, но если он будет меня вспоминать, ты... ты скажи ему, что я его люблю, ладно? - Кари неуверенно дернула плечом и, не взглянув больше на Кили, ушла на кухню собирать гномам в дорогу еду. Кили проводил ее сожалеющим взглядом и только головой покачал. 

 

…..

 

Утро оказалось пасмурным. Никаких предгорий, все покрыто туманом, низкое небо, на редкость противная мелкая морось и резкий порывистый ветер. Весна называется. Одна радость, идти под гору. Пони фыркали, мотали промокшими гривами, путешественники все еще вели их в поводу, влезать в седло — тропа была еще крутовата. Так что весь день так и продвигались не быстрым шагом.

Уже смеркалось, но выбрать хоть сколько-нибудь пригодное для ночлега место пока не удавалось, поэтому гномы и эльфийка, посоветовавшись, решили идти пока видно дорогу, а там в крайнем случае, просто сделать привал прямо на ней и передохнуть до светла. Идти было не особенно приятно, хотя тропа была не особо узкой, но часто над ней нависали кручи, усеянные порядочными каменюками. И казалось стоит ветру стать чуть сильнее, обвала не миновать. Фили хмурился, Кили под нос поругивался, оглядывая очередную скалу, но выбора не оставалось, и путники продолжали спуск, стараясь лишним звуком не потревожить нависающие валуны.

 

Когда стемнело совсем, пришлось остановиться прямо на тропе, найдя место пошире. В темноте идти дальше становилось уже опасным. Гномы и эльфийка пожевали всухомятку, и нахохлившись сидели, надвинув капюшоны на глаза. Вспыхивали только огоньки гномьих трубок. Прошла уже значительная часть ночи. Фили задремал, привалившись к снятому с пони тюку с едой. Кили и Тауриэль сидели рядышком и тихонько переговаривались. Потом гном чуть сдвинув свой капюшон назад, потянулся к девушке и в темноте нашел ее губы, касаясь щеки замерзшими пальцами. Тау приобняла его за плечи, ощущая теплые токи в животе, когда горячий язык любимого проник между ее губ. Погода и обстановка решительно не располагали к жарким утехам, но ощущать его незатухающее желание было так замечательно, это согревало даже этой промозглой ночью под промокшим почти насквозь плащом.  
\- Пройдусь я, Тау, - проговорил Кили тихо, все-таки оторвавшись от нее, - а то я ж не сдержусь даже сейчас...  
Тауриэль заулыбалась в темноту. Кто из них не сдержится первым — это еще большой вопрос.  
\- Кили, аккуратней, там не пропасть, конечно, но наклон сам видел какой... Не отходи лучше никуда.  
\- Разберусь, не маленький, - проворчал гном, и наверное подмигнул, жаль, что в темноте этого было не разобрать.  
Он встал, сделал несколько шагов, обходя пони, и встал у края тропы, снова зажигая трубку. Тауриэль подняла взгляд к темному небу, потом посмотрела на спящего Фили, под боком у которого сложили оружие, которое они сняли с себя. Тусклое свечение привлекло ее внимание, она сначала даже не поняла что это может быть, шагнула нагибаясь к светящемуся предмету, и тут же выпрямилась, выхватывая светящийся клинок:  
\- Гоблины!  
Ее крик слился в один с визгом твари, спрыгнувшей со скалы на спину ближайшего к Кили пони. Безоружный гном резко развернулся, и с криком «ах ты морготово отродье», схватил замахнувшегося ножом гоблина за глотку голыми руками, и оторвав его от пони, сбросил верещащую мерзость с тропы. Фили был уже на ногах и при оружии и перебросил Кили его клинок. Тау тем временем успела обезглавить еще двоих. Но от визга, прокатившегося по горам многократным эхом, что-то с треском осыпалось на склоне выше.  
\- Будет обвал, - вполголоса крикнул Фили своим спутникам, - отсюда надо уходить.  
Несколько небольших камней уже упало на тропу и в тишине ночи было слышно, как по склону продолжают скатываться потревоженные камни. Перепуганные пони давно умчались во тьму, отбивавшаяся в этот момент Тауриэль просто не успела их остановить. Нападавших гоблинов было около десятка и те, кто не погиб на месте, встретив такой яростный отпор, бежали почти сразу. Так что свой тюк с провизией Фили даже успел подхватить, прежде чем они припустили по тропе, едва видимой в начавшихся рассветных сумерках. Прочая поклажа, и даже лук Кили, были утрачены, поскольку остались на ускакавших пони. Бежали сосредоточенно, опасаясь одновременно угодить в пропасть и под оползающий позади каменный поток, но вот тропа вильнула и шум обвала стал стихать. А вскоре опять в предрассветной тишине стало слышно только их размеренное, но шумное от долгого бега дыхание.

А еще через некоторое время они очутились на обширной ровной площадке, над которой возвышались скалы, а с другой стороны был обрыв. Но в темноте и тумане открывшийся вид был крайне смутным. Внизу и вдали что-то шумело, похожее на горный поток. 

\- Ну, будем надеяться, наши пони не сиганули с этого обрыва гоблинам на радость, - пробормотал Фили. Но гоблинов, судя по реакции эльфийского кинжала близко не было. Переведя дух, путешественники нашли местечко поукромней, и расположились там дожидаться рассвета. Фили, как уже успевший подремать, остался на страже, а Кили уложил Тауриэль себе в объятия и велел ей поспать. Сам заботливый жених тоже стал клевать носом, и вскоре уснул привалившись шекой к макушке эльфийки.

 

Утром валар решили сменить гнев на милость и даровать немного солнца продрогшей земле. Туман потихоньку сошел, мокрые листья заблестели в лучах восходящего светила, и Фили, оглядывая куда их занесло, невольно протяжно присвистнул.  
\- Ну, здесь точно гоблинов не будет, - проговорил он, и пошел будить товарищей — спать в такой сырости было явно не полезно, тем более возможность отдохнуть у них появится, судя по всему, в самом ближайшем будущем.

 

 

Кили встал, протирая глаза, и подошел к обрыву. Долина Ривенделл простиралась перед ними во всем своем великолепии. Вот только обрыв был совершенно отвесный. В довершении всего, разглядев не вдалеке от подножия скал заливной лужок, а на нем все трех пони в целости и сохранности и даже с поклажей, Кили сперва не поверил глазам, и долго-долго их дополнительно протирал, на потеху брату и невесте.  
\- Или мои зоркие глаза меня обманывают, или эти пони на самом деле замаскированные горные бараны, - проговорил он наконец разводя руками.

 

Спуск предстоял тяжелый, футов десять почти по отвесной скале, да и дальше по немногим более пологой еще раза в три больше. Веревка у них, конечно, была. Но в данный момент она находилась уже внизу, на заливном лугу, приторочена к седлу одной из пони.

Кили долго препирался с Тауриэль, прежде чем позволил ей лезть первой, чтобы разведать, где удобнее схватиться, чтобы не упасть от первого же неловкого движения. Тауриэль, памятуя прошлый раз, набралась терпения и вдвоем с Фили они все-таки уговорили упрямого младшего брата, что это наилучший вариант. Тем не менее Кили настоял, чтобы сделать страховку хотя бы из поясов. Из связанных вместе трех ремней получилась совсем неплохая страховка. Тауриэль нашла вполне сносный спуск, ближе к краю площадки. Сорваться ей впрочем тоже не посчастливилось, Кили просто торжествовал, что его так удачно посетила идея с поясами. Отвесный участок был преодолен, а дальше дело пошло веселей. 

Меньше чем через час гномы и их спутница уже достигли заливного лужка, слева от которого зеленела рощица, а справа в небольшую заводь сбегал живописный водопад. Вопреки ожидаемому, пони шарахнулись от них и отказывались подходить даже на приманку.  
\- Ну, и что это такое? - вознегодовал Кили, - я готов даже идти пешком дальше, но эта глупая скотина утаскивает с собой мой лук. Вот зачем тебе лук? Его даже есть нельзя, дурное ты животное, - обратился он к лошади, та всхрапнула и, кося глазом, отошла на всякий случай еще немного подальше.  
\- От нас наверное гоблинами пахнет, - неуверенно предположила Тауриэль.  
Фили приблизил рукав к лицу и понюхал.  
\- Я бы даже сказал, от нас неистово несет гоблинами. Вот же пахучие твари...  
\- То есть как я выгляжу, этих, - Кили качнул головой в сторону подозрительных пони, - уже не волнует, не признают?  
Тауриэль окинула критичным взглядом его абсолютно чумазое уже пару дней как лицо, торчащие в разные стороны слипшиеся патлы, сырой плащ весь в дорожной грязи, ножны, заляпанные черной гоблинской кровью, кафтан, штаны и сапоги в подтеках той же крови, кусочках дерна и пятнах от зелени кустов, цепляясь за которые они преодолевали последний крутой спуск.  
\- По-моему тебя с трудом признала бы даже родная мать, - сказала она с сомнением, - разве что по голосу...  
Кили возмущенно вздохнул, потом перевел взгляд на Фили, который был столь же живописен, снова взглянул на эльфийку, которая в целом была немногим чище и громогласно захохотал.

 

\- Интересно, если мы тут искупаемся, насколько высок шанс получить эльфийскую стрелу меж глаз? - весело спросил Кили, оставив в покое пони и заинтересовавшись заводью.  
\- Я видела дозорных, - пожала плечами Тауриэль, - они знаками показали свое дружелюбие, так что мы можем спокойно отдыхать, я полагаю. И, да, кстати это они остановили ночью наших пони, чтобы они не спрыгнули в пропасть, а потом свели их в долину.  
\- Ты видела дозорных?? - вытаращился Кили, - когда это? А мы их почему не видели?  
\- Нуу.. - потянула Тауриэль, - вообще-то эльфийский патруль заметить не эльфу практически невозможно. Да, и мне они кажется показались специально, чтобы уверить в добрых намерениях. Впрочем, я заметила их раньше чем они мне показались, но нас они заметили еще раньше, потому что....  
\- Хватит, я уже понял! - возмущенно проговорил Кили, - вы тут растворяетесь в воздусях и ходите по листикам, красуясь друг перед другом. Эй! Длинноухие, а ну, выходите, трусы несчастные, хватит шпионить!  
Тауриэль покраснела и потупилась, всеми силами стараясь не засмеяться, ей казалось, что это насмерть обидит и так сердитого Кили.  
\- Кили, - сказала она, - не кричи, пожалуйста, они уже ушли не менее получаса назад, - но если, - она вдруг стала серьезной, - ты хочешь поприветствовать эльфов — я дам им нужный знак, когда увижу следующий патруль.  
\- Очень мне нужно этих остроухих приветствовать, они ж меня не соизволили, - фыркнул Кили через губу.  
Фили, сидевший все это время к ним спиной, пытаясь хоть немного отчиститься перед стиркой, и помалкивавший, наконец, перестал сдерживать хрюкающие звуки, рвущиеся из него уже давно, и обернулся:  
\- Ваше высочество, ты что ж это недоволен, что можно безопасно искупаться? Тебе эльфийский эскорт подавай, на твою голую задницу глазеть?  
Кили потянулся отвесить брату пинка, получил сдачи, и, наконец тоже прыснул.  
\- А что они не уважили задницу моего высочества официальным визитом!  
\- Даа, они поди от сотворения Эа только об этом и грезили, и иди ж, опростоволосились, - проворчал Фили, пытаясь перестать фыркать.  
Глава восьмая. Чреватая стирка  
....

Кили еще долго подозрительно озирался по сторонам, и поругивался на «досужих остроухих», но день уже начинал понемногу клониться к вечеру, так что нужно было разбивать лагерь. Пони все также не спешили подходить, поэтому гномы пока просто разожгли костер и начали стирать одежду, свалив ее неприглядной кучей на песчаном спуске в воду. Толстенные плащи пришлось даже скрести песком, чтобы они вновь обрели примерно синюю расцветку, которой были изначально. Тауриэль занялась ровно тем же, что и парни, ее одежда хоть и смотрелась эстетичней, но в сущности была не менее испачкана. Плащи развесили на кустах, принялись за куртки. Обувь путешественники сняли, побросав у воды, с тем, чтобы привести ее в порядок попозже, а рубашки и штаны на всех троих от усердных постирушек уже были изрядно промокшими. 

Кили поминутно облизываясь посматривал на очертания груди Тау, проступавшей под намокшей рубашкой. Фили уже уловивший, чем развлекается братец, старался не фыркать в усы и сам меньше пялиться на эльфийку, Тауриэль же казалось не замечает повышенного внимания к своей персоне. Она бодро достирала куртку, отжала одним сильным скручивающим движением и собралась к костру.  
\- Постой-ка, - окликнул ее Кили, бросил свой почти достиранный кафтан на песке и подошел к девушке ближе, - дай я, а то сохнуть долго будет, - и улыбнулся уголком губ, окидывая взглядом девушку немного запыхавшуюся от интенсивного прополаскивания тяжелой куртки. Губы у нее были приоткрыты, на лбу - разводы намокшей пыли и капельки воды, мокрая рубашка прилипла к коже. Кили скользнул взглядом по рубашке, сглотнул, но проговорил спокойно: - Умойся пока, замарашка.  
\- Кто бы говорил, - сказала Тау. - И что ты хочешь сделать с моей курткой? - спросила она менее внятно, наклоняясь, набирая в руку воды из сбегающего тут же ручейка, сама заводь изрядно помутилась после стирки плащей.  
\- Выжму, - пожал плечами Кили, ухватил, сжал и выкрутил, пока ткань жалобно не затрещала.  
Тауриэль даже прекратила тереть лицо, когда увидела поток воды, который хлынул гному под ноги.  
\- Ну, вот, - Кили встряхнул практически сухую куртку, - теперь еще засветло высохнет.  
Тауриэль благодарно прицокнула языком, выражая свое восхищение.  
\- Можешь меня поблагодарить, - сказал гном хитро и подставил щеку, эльфийка наклонилась чмокнуть его, но Кили уже передумал, прихватил девушку за талию одной рукой, другую кладя на ее округлую грудку и сладостно сжимая пальцы. А губы тянущейся девушки он поймал своими губами на миг, отпустил, а потом шепнул притираясь к ней бедрами и недвусмысленно твердым пахом, снова сжимая грудку в горсти, - ты думала, я буду на тебя такую весь вечер смотреть?  
\- А? - Тауриэль слегка поплыла от такого напора, но все еще не совсем понимала чем он вызван, стирали вроде, одетые, даже не рядом друг с другом.  
\- У меня штаны треснут, милая, будешь штопать...  
\- Кили... Да что такого, ай!  
Гном уже не сдерживаясь прильнул горячими губами к влажному от попавших брызг изгибу ее шеи.  
\- Пойдем-ка, - Кили прямо в одежде затолкал Тау по колено в воду, поближе к сбегающим с ближайшего скального уступа потокам, обернулся к ухмыляющемуся брату, - Фи, ты ничего не видишь и особенно не слышишь, правда?  
Фили засмеялся прижимая руку ко лбу, собрал забытые на песке куртки.  
\- Но прозрею и обрету слух я не позже чем через полчаса, братишка, - сквозь фырканье проговорил он и, развернувшись спиной к воде, отправился развешивать постиранное к костру.  
\- Золото, а не брат у меня, - пробормотал Кили, - так на чем мы остановились? А, да, — он рывком распахнул на девушке рубашку и взял в рот так долго вожделеемый сосок, легонько прижимая его зубами, Тауриэль вскрикнула против воли, прижала ладонь к губам и уже сквозь нее протяжно застонала. Кили пронизала сладкая дрожь от звука ее голоса и он свободной рукой нетерпеливо рванул пояс своих штанов, подталкивая Тауриэль все ближе к водопаду, потоки воды которого могли скрыть их хотя бы частично.

Прохладные струи касаются плеч и Тауриэль сначала пробирает невольная дрожь, но затем становится только жарче. Рука Кили, ласкающая ее между ног и вторая стягивающая с ее бедер привычные узкие бриджи. Тауриэль переступает, ее брюки оказываются в руке Кили и он сию же секунду отшвыривает их на ближайшие камни, выступающие из воды, когда там очутилась ее рубашка Тауриэль уже припомнить тяжело. Кили опускает ее ладонь на свой налитый член и потирается, прося ласки. Его губы засасывают кожу ее нежной шеи, метки будут видны завтра и даже может быть послезавтра, это известно Тауриэль по опыту, но она не протестует, а подставляется сильнее. Два пальца Кили уже в ней и он ритмично загоняет их все глубже, поглаживая подушечкой большого чувствительный бугорок впереди. Тауриэль почти плачет, стискивая его объемный твердый ствол, и с большим трудом стоит на ногах.  
Кили выпускает ее шею, поворачивает ее к себе боком и притянув за шею шепчет в ухо:  
\- Упрись руками, Тау, ну... Хочу... - и оказывается за ее спиной, прижимаясь жарко, резко. Одной рукой снова хватаясь за ее грудь, сминая сосок, а второй помогая своему жезлу найти путь к ее лону. Она в какой-то момент чувствует косточки его бедер вплотную к свои ягодицам и горячий ствол прижатый вертикально к ложбинке между ними, потом от отстраняется, гладкая головка скользит вниз, находит вход и ее выгибает, нанизанную до донышка на мощный гномий член. Ладони скользят по камню, пальцы стараются уцепиться за выступы, Кили хватает ее за бедра и начинает долбить, хрипло вскрикивая.  
\- Еще... - почти неслышно за шумом воды выстанывает она, - ещеооо, - голос подводит срываясь на высокий мяукающий стон, и больше она не может сдерживаться: высоко громко стонет и взвизгивает, когда он врывается в нее, подаваясь к нему изо всех сил. Волна рождается в животе, прокатывается по всему телу, и Тауриэль хрипит почти сорванным голосом. Кили приникает к ее спине, кусает там, где плечо переходит в шею, держит зубами, не отпускает не смотря на то, что девушку почти бьет в судорогах, и вжимается в нее бедрами, держится так несколько секунд, затем разжимает зубы и откинув голову, беззвучно открывает рот. Тауриэль чувствует подрагивание внутри и истома накатывает на нее, приходя на смену судорожной дрожи. Она обмякает, чуть поворачивается к возлюбленному, его ладонь ловит ее за щеку и они глубоко и медленно целуются под струями водопада, все еще оставаясь соединенными... Тяжело и мягко выдыхая друг другу в губы.  
\- Как тебе кажется, мы уложились в полчаса? - подмигивает гном.  
\- Понятия не имею, - шепчет эльфийка, розовея щеками.

 

У костра приятно пахнет почти готовой похлебкой, неподалеку уже стоит шатер, пони расседланы, привязаны и вся поклажа разложена на земле. Фили дремлет на сложенном одеяле, повернувшись к берегу спиной. Ну, в целом, это не очень удивительно. Потому что после первого жаркого соития любовники сперва отмывали друг другу волосы, потом снова вернулись к ласкам. Потом плавали по заводи, потом, уже на берегу, Кили все-таки поймал совсем было собравшуюся к костру Тауриэль и завалил ее под ближайший куст, благо трава в Ривенделле была на редкость густа и приятна. 

\- Ни стыда у вас, ни совести, - проворчал Фили, - Я даже отворачиваться не буду и стыдливо раздеваться за кустами, просто пойду наконец мыться, а вы тут разберите поклажу.  
Тауриэль залилась еще большим румянцем, видя как Фили прямо на берегу стаскивает сперва рубашку, потом штаны, являя миру здоровый гномий стояк, а потом, фыркая, погружается в воды заводи, добредает до водопада и там самозабвенно дрочит, вымывая второй рукой пыль из полуспутанных пшеничных прядей.

\- Нехорошо получилось, - вздыхает она досадливо.  
\- Ты про брата моего? - шепчет ей Кили. Они сидят у огня на одеяле, так и не добравшись пока до разбора поклажи, он чуть дальше, поджав ноги, а она полулежа в его объятиях.  
\- Фили нас ждал-ждал, слушал это все...  
\- Ничего, не лопнул как видишь, - ухмыльнулся Кили, - Не переживай, когда Фили что не по нутру — мне сразу по балде прилетает, если братец ворчит на меня, повернувшись ко мне спиной, значит он доволен, просто мне этого показывать не хочет. Но я его давно раскусил... Вон, лыбится, видишь?  
Тауриэль подняла глаза, и действительно поймала взгляд Фили, который как раз выполаскивал свою рубаху, стоя почти по пояс в воде. Фили подмигнул, и потупился, явно с трудом удерживаясь от улыбки. Уголки губ Тау невольно поползли вверх.  
\- Любит он тебя, разгильдяя такого, - сказала она даже немного обвинительно.  
\- Очень, - отозвался Кили, - я ж младший. Гномы своих младших знаешь как берегут. А Фили даже ребенком во мне души не чаял, возился со мной с утра до ночи. Я мать того времени почти не помню, а его очень хорошо.  
\- У эльфов немного не так... У вас такие сильные узы родства, - качает головой эльфийка.  
Голый Фили развешивает последнее достиранное на кусты и достает из своего мешка сухие штаны. А потом садится к ним.  
\- Не разобрали? И не поели?  
\- Нас так разморило, Фи...  
\- Оно и видно... Ладно уж, завтра, а сейчас ешьте и спать быстро, пока я караулить согласен.  
\- Золото у меня, а не брат, - повторяет Кили, - Фи, - шепчет он каким-то совсем особенным голосом, - ты лучший.  
Фили трогательно морщит нос, дотягивается рукой и лохматит младшему почти высохшие волосы. А затем отвешивает легкий подзатыльник. А Кили тянется и пинает его кулаком в плечо. Братья обмениваются взглядами и умиротворенно вздыхают.  
Тауриэль смотрит на одного, на другого, понимает, что сейчас что-то произошло. Они, не утруждаясь разливанием по тарелкам, съедают немного супа прямо из котелка, черпая по очереди, а потом Кили встает, берет ее за руку и тянет за собой в шатер.

….

Наслушавшись жарких стонов за весь вечер, Фили был даже сердит, хотя больше рад за братишку, такого у них не получится устроить до самых своих покоев в Синих горах. Пусть любятся. 

Когда они все-таки почти с повинной приползли к костру, Фили уже почти все вечерние дела успел переделать сам, и даже задремал в тепле у костра. И ему приснилась Кари. В первый раз за все время. Словно ощутилось, что дорога подходит к концу. Сначала сквозь шум водопада и потрескивание костра, ему снилась про нее всякая ерунда, как она бегает за покупками по всему Бри, метет двор или месит тесто, стоя на скамейке, чтобы доставать до утвари, расставленной и развешанной для людей. Потом снился их поцелуй, в коридоре трактира, когда он ее почти уронил, а потом более смелый, тот, с праздника, а потом Кари оказалась в его руках обнаженной, он поводил носом по ее шее, зарываясь носом в жестковатые темные завитые локоны. Даже запах вдохнул - дивный какой сон. Только добрался руками до вожделенного места, и провел пальцами по повлажневшим складочкам, как именно в этот момент ужасно некстати брата и эльфийку загрызла совесть. Они вернулись к костру и своей возней конечно его разбудили. «Моргот вас надоумил, любились бы дальше», - с негодованием подумал Фили. Ему не хотелось ничего объяснять. Он и так знал, что Кили правильно трактует себе его настроение. Перед эльфийкой было немного неудобно. Но в конце концов Фили ничего не стал ей говорить, она невеста брата, вот пусть брат с ней и разбирается, а он хочет освежиться после такого осязаемого сна.

Не стесняясь, разоблачился и ушел сперва поглубже, а после не удержался и пошел к водопаду. Он надеялся, что прохладная вода собьет истому, но неожиданно почти теплые струи только раззадорили его желание. И Фили наконец коснулся себя руками. «Тьфу-ты, доехать уж поскорей бы...»

Представлять маленькую Кариоту в своих объятиях, как он ласкает ее, а она его, было так невообразимо приятно. Фили прижмурился под мягкими струями. Той их единственной ночью, уже под утро, лежа в его объятиях, она вдруг спросила:  
\- А ты ласкал меня там губами, разве так можно?  
\- Можно, - покивал Фили, - тебе понравилось, приятно было?  
\- Очень, - жмурится Кари, - а мужчин так ласкают? - спрашивает она, сама заливается краской, поняв что спросила и спешно прячет лицо у Фили на плече. Фили обнимает ее, гладит и вдруг его прошивает понимание того, что_она_сейчас_спросила. И он ломким голосом шепчет ей:  
\- О, это было бы так здорово, если ты хочешь сделать это для меня, я бы этого очень хотел. Это так сладко...  
\- Мм, - отвечает Кари, сильнее утыкаясь носом ему в плечо, понятно что она не настроена это обсуждать. Но постепенно любопытство берет свое, и Кари отрывает нос от его плеча.  
\- А как? - спрашивает она с веселым ужасом в голосе.  
\- Обычно лижут член или посасывают, но если ты не хочешь... - начал он, намереваясь убедить ее в том, что она в полной безопасности.  
Фили прикрыл глаза, охватывая себя и представляя, что это снова, как тогда, Кари ласкает его. Что тогда он кончил так быстро скорее от зрелища, чем от не бог весть каких ощущений, гном не признался даже себе, но сейчас он снова представил эту картину, немного помог себе рукой, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы бурно излиться в волнующуюся от спадающих потоков воду.

Вернувшись к костру, он обнаружил любовничков все еще в прострации и погнал их спать. Ужасно приятно было, что Кили кажется все просек верно, и объяснять ничего не нужно будет.  
Смену он разбудил ближе к полуночи. Тауриэль в полной виноватой готовности пошла просиживать штаны у костра, пообещав поднять Кили под утро.

 

На утро выяснилось, что эльфы оказались весьма гостеприимны и даже собрали им немного провизии в дорогу, оставив ее неподалеку от их лагеря. Кили снова нервничал по поводу остроухих соглядатаев. Тауриэль, впрочем, среагировала на события достаточно безучастно. Она всем видом показывала, что желала бы поскорее отправиться. 

Скакать у заветери было порядком неприятно даже днем, к счастью путники выбрали именно день, чтобы миновать это неприятное место, и старались погонять лошадок. В груди поселилось какое-то незнакомое и неприятное гнетущее ощущение. Но никаких неприятностей тем не менее с ними не случилось.

 

Покосившийся указатель «Бри» после пережитых треволнений подбодрил всех, а особенно Фили, который завидев его, едва не пустил пони снова в галоп. Однако ночь застала их еще в дороге и они встали на ночлег, не доехав, как с утра выяснилось, всего несколько лиг.  
Глава девятая. Долгожданное свидание.  
Солнце едва позолотило верхушки деревьев, когда они уже миновали ворота Бри.  
Знакомая вывеска, Фили спешивается и как во сне идет к дверям, сейчас, сейчас, он откроет и там будет... Но никого нет, трактир полупустой по причине раннего часа. За барной стойкой молодой парень, раньше он тут не работал, повар мелькает в проеме кухонной двери, да повар тот самый. А за плитой на знакомой скамеечке стоит розовощекий плотный хоббит-парнишка и жарит оладушки, дух от которых Фили услышал еще с улицы. Кили, привязавший пони, подходит к брату сзади и хлопает его по плечу, оглядывая помещение. Но зал пуст, только в углу два купца сильно средней руки поглощают яичницу с ветчиной под легкий эль. Повар возвращается со двора с тремя дохлыми петухами, и, плюхнув их на кухонный стол, начинает неспешно ощипывать.  
\- Что желают господа гномы? - просыпается юноша за стойкой.  
Пока Фили смотрит на него и раздумывает, как бы это объяснить, чего же он желает, Кили уже отвечает за него:  
\- Эля, любезный, и оладьев, больно пахнут хорошо. И леди Кари позови.  
\- Минуту ожидания. Ээ, леди Кари? Я не имею чести знать кто это, господа гномы, тут какая-то ошибка.  
Фили вскидывает на него тревожный неверящий взгляд, и чувствует пальцы Кили, стискивающие его плечо.  
Дверь хлопает. Тауриэль не пошла в трактир, а осталась с лошадьми. Кили думая, что это она поворачивается к дверям, но это хозяйка, вернувшаяся с рынка. В руках у нее корзины с овощами и фруктами. Из живописной груды яблок, моркови и кабачков торчат пучки укропа, сельдерей и свежий салат. Это несомненно та самая полногрудая человечка, которая сковородой приголубила Фили, прижавшего Кариоту в углу. Как будто не в этой жизни это было, честное слово. Женщина видит встречающего ее широкой улыбкой Кили, переводит взгляд на оборачивающегося к ней Фили и роняет корзины на пол, хватаясь за сердце:  
\- Эру вседержитель, живы гномы-то наши... Ах, вы балбесы, где ж вас носило! - тон скоренько меняется с пораженного на разъяренный, а руки явно нащупывают что-нибудь на вроде сковородки.

 

Впрочем, сковородкой на этот раз никому не досталось. Трактирщица, обругав их как следует, затем прослезилась, а после велела метать на стол все, что боги послали. Так что вскорости гномы, а с ними и Тауриэль, были до отвала накормлены и уже устали отвечать на распросы, о том что же там творилось такое ужасное на востоке, поскольку вести в Бри доходили самые туманные и жуткие.

 

Болтал в основном Кили, а Фили не переставая улыбался и поглощал все, что видел. Кариота не растворилась бесследно, а просто уехала обратно в Хоббитон пару месяцев назад. Трактирщица последними словами частила перехожих болтунов, кои уверяли что гномы полегли в ужасной битве все до последнего, а род Дурина прервался на корню. Правда находились и такие, кто разносил вести о победе орочьего войска, а некоторые даже пророчили в скором времени ожидать орков темного властелина во всех близлежащих землях. «Бри так просто не сдастся!», - восклицал кто-нибудь из пьянчуг, «А ну бей засланца», - и закипала очередная драка. Неспокойно было, но новости хотелось послушать всем, с приходом очередного сказителя или перехожего трубадура публика так и валила, так что с драками трактирщики поневоле смирялись, хотя посуда и мебель от оных страдала нещадно.

После прихода первого вестника Кари прорыдала в подушку не одну ночь. Днем держалась, не подавая виду, но похудела, побледнела и почти перестала улыбаться, да и из рук у нее все начало валиться. Трактирщица сочувствовала, хоть и не одобряла ее увлечения. А когда начались чуть не ежедневные драки, и вовсе обеспокоилась, как бы не пришибли маленькую хоббитанку ненароком. Они поговорили, и Кариота, собрав свои нехитрые пожитки и мешочек со скопленными сбережениями, уехала в Хоббитон, где уж точно было спокойней, чем в Бри. 

Несмотря на все уговоры, оставаться в Бри на ночь гномы не стали. Кили только посмотрел на брата и, беззвучно хохоча, пошел поправлять упряжь.  
Скакали скоро. Было впечатление, что за Фили гонится стая варгов. Кили и Тауриэль только понимающе улыбались, переглядываясь, и погоняли коней, стараясь не отстать.

В Хоббитон путники въехали в сумерках. Маленькую нору Кариоты Брендибак на краю деревеньки им показали ребятишки, которые огромными удивленными глазенками рассматривали суровых длинноволосых гномов при оружии, и высокую красавицу эльфийку, а потом прыснули врассыпную.

В окошках было темно. Фили спешился и постучал, но никто не отозвался. Кили огляделся, Тауриэль спрыгнула с лошади и подошла к соседнему домику. Однако никто из соседей не пожелал с ними разговаривать. Спешно закрывая окошки и двери, хоббиты попрятались и не открывали на стук.

\- Я предлагаю навестить Бильбо, - рассудил Кили, - уж он-то точно не станет от нас прятаться. А может и про Кари что нам подскажет, они же тут все родственники.

Ведя пони в поводу, гномы и эльфийка через четверть часа добрались до Бэг-энда. В окнах уютно горел свет, а за занавесками угадывался силуэт самого Бильбо. Гномы тепло заулыбались. Желая насмешить господина взломщика, Кили и Фили встали у дверей также, как тем памятным вечером, когда они познакомились с Бильбо, и настойчиво постучали, сначала раз, а потом еще. Послышался легкий топоток. Дверь перед парадно улыбающимися принцами распахнулась, и улыбка сползла с лица Фили. За дверью, вытирая руки передником, стояла Кариота.

\- Ну, целуйтесь уже, - проворчал Кили, переводя глаза с застывшей хоббитанки на застывшего брата, и приглашающе кивнув Тауриэль, которая стояла подле него, прошел в дом. Тау, чуть пригнувшись, последовала за ним.

…

Бильбо Беггинс услышал стук в дверь и удивленно вскинул бровь, но отрываться от своих бумаг не стал. Экономка, Кари, еще не ушла домой, она и откроет. Он взял ее недавно, чуть больше месяца прошло. Девушка пришла к нему сама и попросилась в экономки. Бильбо спросил о причинах — соплеменники сторонились его, и желания сблизиться с ним никто особенно не изъявлял.  
\- Говорят, вы дружны с гномами, мастер Бэггинс, - прямо ответила ему девушка.  
Бильбо совершенно изумился, даже трубку отложил, которую собирался прикурить.  
\- Вы хотите сказать, мисс Брендибак, вас это не смутило, а напротив сподвигло искать более близкого знакомства со мной?  
\- Не стану лукавить, это так.  
\- Я могу спросить почему?  
\- Это личное. Но... вам я, пожалуй, скажу.  
Бильбо смущенно кашлянул, однако девушка, после небольшой паузы продолжила:  
\- В Бри, в трактире где я работала несколько месяцев назад проездом были гномы, и с одним из них... меня кое-что связывает.  
Девушка замолчала, а Бильбо не счел уместным выспрашивать. В экономки он ее взял и был откровенно рад этому решению. Кари довольно скоро привела все еще сильно запущенный Бэг-энд почти в то же состояние, в каком он был до отъезда Бильбо.

Бильбо услышал как распахнулась дверь, потом какое-то бормотание, шаги. Должно быть заказ из лавки доставили, что-то они припозднились. Бильбо обмакнул перо в чернильницу и вздрогнул от громкого веселого голоса:  
\- Чем же это, господин взломщик, вы так заняты? Неужели подготовку к ужину опять придется брать на себя?  
Бильбо вскочил.  
\- Кили! О, Эру! - и через секунду оказался в крепких объятиях гнома.

Когда гном выпустил хоббита, тот увидел сперва Тауриэль, которая приветливо поклонилась ему, а у дверей...

 

….

Кари как раз домыла посуду, когда раздался стук в дверь. Бильбо весь вечер сегодня писал свои записки, и, справедливо рассудив, что он не захочет отвлекаться, девушка пошла открывать явно припозднившимся гостям мистера Бэггинса. В такое время хоббиты редко заглядывали друг к другу, к тому же Бильбо был нелюдим, и к нему в принципе редко кто-то заходил. Хоббитанку разобрало любопытство, кто бы это мог быть. «Вот бы гномы», подумала она с предвкушением. Про Фили она старалась не думать, считать его погибшим ей было слишком больно, а верить в то, что он остался жив, конечно, очень хотелось, но к этому «жив» почему-то неизменно привязывалось «и найдет счастье среди своих соплеменников», что было, конечно, не так болезненно, как мысль о его смерти, но тоже не добавляло девушке радости. Так или иначе, рассуждала она, ты его больше не увидишь, смирись. При воспоминании о ночи любви у хоббитанки по прежнему горели щеки и пекло в груди. Она до смерти скучала, и жалела наверное только о том, что сперва отвергала Фили, ведь тогда ночей у них могло быть хоть немного больше. А еще... было одно, о чем она так же сожалела, хотя любой порядочный хоббит покрутил бы пальцем у виска. Она жалела, что не понесла. Ей казалось, что ребенок от любимого это то, что могло бы подарить ей счастье на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Но этого не случилось, крови пришли в срок как ни в чем не бывало. И Кари, до этого испытывавшая беспокойство, вдруг испытала невиданную пустоту в груди. Ее возлюбленный ушел от нее насовсем, и с этим ей предстояло смириться.

Настойчивый стук повторился, оттирая руки передником Кариота подбежала к двери, распахнула ее и заготовленные слова приветствия разом вылетели у нее из головы, равно как и все прочие слова. Его голубые глаза смотрели с такой тревогой и даже недоверием, а она боялась пошевелиться и проснуться.

«Ну, целуйтесь уже», - обронил его брат и в компании высокой огненно-рыжей (кто бы сомневался) девушки прошел в дом. А Фили просто сделал шаг вперед и прижал ее к себе так крепко, что ей стало трудно дышать. Кариота уткнулась ему в шею, зарывшись носом в мягкие пряди и некоторое время просто вдыхала его запах, мысли прояснялись и снова путались:  
\- Ты вернулся, - проговорила она, зажмуриваясь, чтобы слезы выкатились и перестали щипать глаза.  
\- Я так тебя люблю, Кари, я очень скучал, - прошептал он в ответ.  
\- Фили, - выдохнула она.  
И тогда он наконец ее поцеловал. А она поцеловала его в ответ. Руки сомкнулись в объятиях, и Кари показалось, что они просто слились в одно целое. Ей хотелось чтобы это продолжалось вечно. Они как пили друг друга и не могли никак насытится. Его руки прижимали ее все крепче, и Кари вжималась в любимого со всей горячностью на которую была способна. Фили долго простонал, и наконец оторвался от нее тяжело дыша. А потом стал покрывать поцелуями ее скулы, нос и веки. Кари замотала головой. Но выпускать ее никто даже не собирался.

Где-то сзади удивленно охнул мистер Бэггинс.  
\- Они просто давно не виделись, - весело пояснил Кили, - а есть ли у тебя вино, Бильбо?

 

…

Они сидели у Бильбо и пили вино, красное и сладкое, ели кексы и еще кучу всякой снеди, нашедшейся в кладовке. Бильбо улыбался и качал головой. Все никак не мог до конца поверить, что принцы живы, хотя и знал заранее о том, что им удалось оправиться после почти смертельных ран. Тауриэль и Кили перемигивались и улыбались. А Фили как завлек Кари в объятия, так и не выпускал ее, хоббитанка сидела рядом с ним на лавке, и Фили крепко прижимал ее к себе, а когда вино ударило в голову - и вовсе втащил на колени и не позволял слезать. Целовать ее, раскрасневшуюся от смущения и вина, так было гораздо удобнее и можно было это делать почти непрерывно. На неуверенный протест девушки Фили выдал весь список обычных в таких случаях аргументов Кили, чем поверг ее в некоторую оторопь, а брата и эльфийку буквально в истерику. Бильбо уже тоже не знал краснеть ему или смеяться, и почти поминутно выбегал чего-нибудь донести из кладовки, проверить пирог или воду в кофейнике.

Когда пришло время отправляться ко сну, Кариота покосилась на дверь, но Фили все уже за всех решил, слегка пошатываясь от гуляющего в крови вина, он развернул указательным пальцем ее лицо к себе:

\- Э-э.. Куда это ты собралась, моя леди?  
\- Фили, поздно, мистер Бэггинс наверное устал, и я...  
\- И мы идем спать.  
\- Да, великолепно, идите, а я...  
\- Нет, мы идем спать.  
\- Вы...  
\- Кариота, я совершенно не в курсе, что запланировано у мастера Бэггинса, кроме того абсолютно не интересуюсь, что мой брат собрался делать со своей невестой, в дороге насмотрелся, поверь, у него много вариантов. А мы с тобой сейчас идем спать.  
\- Но Фили, я не в гостях у мастера Бэггинса, я...  
Фили явно утомился от такого упрямства, потому просто запечатал Кариоте рот долгим поцелуем. Его язык проник между губ хоббитанки и Фили притянул ее за затылок, довлея над девушкой. Кариота придушенно ахнула сдаваясь его напору и послушно приоткрыла рот, Фили явственно повело от такой покорности, он прикусил ей губу, вырвав приглушенный вскрик, а потом просто вскинул ее одной рукой на плечо.  
\- Быстро говори, - отрывисто пробормотал он, - ты хочешь, чтобы я отнес тебя домой, или останемся тут?  
\- Но Фили, - Кари задыхалась, но последние остатки воспитания еще были при ней.  
\- Кари, ты быстро решаешь как ты хочешь, ибо еще минута промедления, и я вытащу тебя во двор и трахну прямо в кустах.  
\- ЧтоооООО? Медведь неотесанный!! - Фили досталось по спине сразу двумя кулаками.  
\- Еще скажи, что ты этого не хочешь, - хмыкнул гном.  
Кари повернула голову и ткнулась носом Фили в волосы.  
\- Ты просто возмутительно себя ведешь.  
\- Каарии, ты испытываешь мое терпение, которого нет... Все, теперь молчи.  
\- Но Фи...  
\- Я сказал, молчи, - рыкнул гном, и Кари, широко распахнув глаза, замолчала.

В это время к камину со свечой подошел мистер Бэггинс.  
\- Фили, я постелил тебе в гостевой спальне.  
\- Спасибо, Бильбо, ты вовремя, где это?  
\- Третья дверь направо, и Фили... - сказал хоббит в стремительно удаляющуюся спину, Кари гном тащил на плече, она подперла подбородок кулаком и смиренно молчала, только скорчила гримаску жертвы стихийного бедствия.

 

….

Фили ощущал, как будто его накрыло штормовой волной, до приезда в Бри он был спокоен, но отсутствие Кариоты там, где он ожидал ее встретить, внезапно по непонятным ему самому причинам повергло его буквально в шок. И он вдруг заторопился, заторопился так, словно какой-то злой рок утаскивал от него Кари, делая ее недосягаемой, и он должен был перегнать его и отнять свое... сокровище. Возможность того, что все может быть упущено по какой-то нелепой случайности огорошила и его обуяло состояние близкое к панике. Это было невыносимо странно чувствовать. Он же воин не паниковавший и в смертельной опасности, а здесь... А если она уже успела выйти замуж? Да нет, не могла. А вдруг? Убью, неожиданно подумал Фили, любого. Моя, подумал Фили. И погнал пони скорее. Сзади дробно отдавался стук копыт, его спутники упорно следовали за ним.

Когда ее не обнаружилось дома, он ощутил как будто его окатили ведром холодной воды. Будто бы он с разгона налетел на какое-то препятствие. Он ощущал ее, она была где-то поблизости. Но злой дух, наигравшись в догонялки, теперь решил сыграть в прятки. Это рассердило Фили. Мысли немного прояснились. Подъезжая к дому мистера Бэггинса он уже совершенно успокоился, предвкушал посиделки с Бильбо, а про Кари уже будто бы и не думал, приготовившись к долгому квесту по поискам «пропавшей невесты».

Кто же знал, что прятки наскучат злому духу так скоро. Кариота на пороге норы Бильбо появилась так внезапно, что Фили снова испытал шок, на сей раз от внезапного обладания сокровищем, получить которое так скоро он не расчитывал.

Спасибо Кили - брат всегда знал, как привести его в чувство.

 

Дверь гостевой комнаты Бэг-энда закрылась за ними. Фили поставил Кари на ноги. Взял ее лицо в ладони и мягко, осторожно поцеловал в губы, потом обнял, прижал к себе:  
\- Прости меня, леди Кариота. Я... как с ума сошел.. Но теперь все в порядке, да? Ты со мной...  
\- Да, - ответила Кари, утыкаясь ему в плечо носом.  
\- Моя, - заулыбался Фили, снова отстранился, и снова поцеловал ее.  
Поцелуй был бы короток, но Кари не отпустила его, замычала, обхватив его за голову, не дала отстраниться, и Фили ощутил, что тонет... Штормовая волна снова сшибла его с ног. Кари вскинула вверх подбородок и закусила губу, когда его горячие губы пустились выцеловать ее плечо, высвобожденное из-под платья... 

Фили почему-то совсем расхотелось спешить. Он догнал, выиграл в этой навязанной судьбой игре, и теперь его ждала желанная награда.  
Он медленно раздел Кари, а Кари раздела его. И они опустились на простыни, почти не в состоянии разомкнуть объятия. Кари обвила его руками и ногами, и чувствуя его желание, вдруг призналась, глядя Фили в глаза:  
\- Я думала, ты покинул меня навсегда, Фили.  
\- Я тоже так думал, Кари, - не смея отвести взгляда, прошептал Фили.  
\- Хочу тебя, пожалуйста... - всхлипнула девушка, и Фили сорвался...

 

Они лежали обнявшись и неторопливо целовались.  
\- У вас правда принято жениться, если разделил постель? - спросил Фили.  
\- Да, - отозвалась Кари, - правда, но ты не обязан...  
Фили прикрыл ей рот ладонью.  
\- Я полный балбес, Кари, я этого не знал.  
\- А если б знал? - спросила девушка без обиняков.  
\- Не подошел бы к тебе, - повинился гном, - я не мог на тебе жениться...  
\- О... - сказала хоббитанка, - тогда наверное хорошо, что ты не знал. Я не жалею Фили, и..  
\- Но ты выйдешь за меня? - перебил ее гном.  
Девушка осеклась на полуслове, застыв с приокрытым ртом:  
\- Но ведь ты же только что сказал, что...  
\- Это тогда, а теперь я не наследник и никто не посмеет мне указывать, я свободен, Кари, - и он засмеялся словно нашкодивший ребенок, - свободен! И я выбираю тебя! Ты согласна?  
\- Уф... - сказала хоббитанка, - я наверное сплю, и это все мне снится...  
\- Нет, Кари, нет, это все наяву, правда, - Фили сполз с кровати, накинул простыню как плащ и опустился на одно колено, - перед всеми валарами я хочу спросить тебя снова, ты согласна выйти за меня замуж, маленькая леди Кариота?  
\- Ну, конечно, я согласна, - смаргивая слезы ответила девушка, - я так тебя люблю, Фили из рода Дурина.  
\- Ты поедешь со мной к моей матери в Синие горы и там мы скрепим клятвами наше решение, хорошо?  
\- Да... Я поеду..  
Фили обнял ее и прижал к груди.  
\- Вот и все, теперь ты моя, Кари...  
\- Ты знаешь, - сказала Кари смущенно, - я жалела наверное только о том, что ты не сделал мне ребенка.  
\- В каком смысле «сделал»? Я не понимаю тебя...  
\- Ну, после нашей первой ночи я ведь могла от тебя понести, но этого не случилось. Почему ты так смотришь? У гномов это происходит как-то не так?  
\- Дочери Махала беременеют только тогда, когда желают этого, - обескураженно произнес Фили, - а я значит мог еще и ребенка своего нечаянного бросить? О, Махал, спасибо не попустил меня непутевого...  
Кари, глядя на него, улыбалась. Фили смотрел на нее некоторое время недоуменно, а потом спохватился — схватил за плечи:  
\- Так я что же и сейчас тоже мог?  
\- Аха, - ответила Кари и вся засветилась улыбкой.  
Фили запустил пальцы в свои косички.  
\- Матушка мне шкуру спустит, идиоту, за такие выкрутасы.... Но ты, - он положил руку девушке на живот, - ты рада?  
\- Очень, - отозвалась Кари, - хотя может быть опять ничего не случится.  
\- Как вы так можете, - поразился гном... - а скоро будет понятно?  
\- Не очень, - хихикнула Кариота.  
\- О, Махал... я с ума сойду...  
\- Ну-ну, не все так ужасно... - сказала Кари, и прихватив гнома за косички, утянула в долгий поцелуй.  
Глава десятая. Отъезд.  
За завтраком Кари сидела совершенно пунцовая и молчаливая. Ей отчего-то было очень неловко перед Бильбо и Кили с невестой, зато все остальные были веселы, оживлены и беспрерывно болтали.  
Кариота унесла грязную посуду на кухню, мужчины закурили и вновь заговорили о своем былом путешествии. Бильбо хотелось освежить воспоминания, перед тем как браться за очередную главу. Тауриэль встала и, помедлив, отправилась за хоббитанкой. Та стояла над большим тазиком с мыльной водой и споласкивала тарелки.  
\- Мы и не познакомились вчера толком, - вздохнув, сказала эльфийка, - я Тауриэль.  
\- Кари. Да, вы и так наверное знаете уже, - ответила маленькая девушка, мельком взглянув на собеседницу.  
\- Мы с Кили познакомились, когда мы их в плен взяли, - улыбнулась эльфийка. - В жизни бы никогда не подумала, что обращу внимание на наугрим в этом смысле...  
\- Мастер Кили он такой, - заулыбалась Кари, - любвеобильный... - хоббитанка осеклась, поняв, что сказала бестактность, и спеша исправиться, проговорила, - Он вас так любит, аж глаза светятся от счастья.  
\- Я тоже очень его люблю, - сказала Тау мечтательно, а потом спохватилась, - Ох, я же помочь пришла, давай я тарелки протирать буду, хорошо?  
\- Да я управлюсь, что вы, - пожала плечами Кариота.  
\- Я там с ними со скуки умру по сотому разу одно и то же выслушивать или в табачном дыму задохнусь, сжалься, - просительно проговорила Тауриэль, сдерживая смех, - и меня можно на ты, я же не владыка Трандуил.  
\- Ну, хорошо, - Кари тоже разулыбалась, эльфийка начинала ей нравиться. - Держи полотенце, вон в тот шкафчик ставь сухие.  
\- Договорились, - кивнула эльфийка и дело у них заспорилось.

 

Они провели в Хоббитоне еще почти две недели.  
В тот же день Фили официально сообщил о своем намерении сперва Бильбо, а потом по его совету написал письмо в Бри, родственникам Кариоты. После чего они решили дождаться ответа, прежде чем уезжать. 

Изобильный и спокойный Шир был гномам весьма по душе, хотя они, конечно, уже истосковались по дому. Кари немного потеряно бродила из угла в угол своей норы, хватаясь то за одно, то за другое и никак не могла взять в толк, с чего начать собираться. Фили вот уже третий день находил ее с утра в таком настроении, и поскольку не мог придумать ничего лучше, просто запирал все двери и утаскивал ее в постель. Там они проводили полдня, пока хоббитанка не вспоминала, что еще хотела отдать соседям, или отослать тетушке, или прикупить в лавке в дорогу, и сбегала из жарких объятий жениха, который, подувшись для порядку, начинал хозяйничать в норе на свой лад.

 

На вторую ночь Фили спохватился и сел плести девушке невестины косы, так что на утро Кили долго поздравлял ее, всячески ухмылялся и подшучивал над братом, и в итоге дело все-таки дошло даже до небольшой потасовки.

…..

\- Что тебя тревожит больше всего, Кари? - спросил Фили уже неделю спустя, когда письмо от тетушки с поздравлениями и пожеланиями счастья были получено и больше в Шире их ничто не держало.  
\- Как я все это оставлю Фили? - вдруг развела руками девушка, обводя нору и вероятно имея в виду не только ее, но и всю нынешнюю свою жизнь.  
Фили обмер.  
\- Ты раздумала ехать со мной?  
\- Что ты, нет, я... просто я буду скучать и... я не могу решить, что мне наверняка понадобится, а что можно оставить.  
Фили почесал в затылке.  
\- Ты будешь продавать свою нору?  
\- А какие есть варианты? - пожала плечами Кари.  
\- Оставить ее под присмотром Бильбо? Или просто запереть?  
\- Ох, не знаю, - нахмурилась девушка, - все равно вернуться я сюда не смогу.  
\- Но ты же уезжала в Бри? Синие горы, конечно, дальше отсюда, но всего-то раза в два или около того, ты сможешь приезжать.  
Хоббитанка расширила глаза.  
\- Значит мы не едем в другой конец мира?  
\- Нет, конечно, - улыбнулся Фили, а девушка вдруг бросилась ему на шею и счастливо рассмеялась, - Ох, всеблагая Йаванна, я уже приготовилась преодолевать перевалы, эльфийские леса и пещеры гоблинов, - прошептала она.  
\- Нет-нет-нет — здесь три дня пути, или четыре, торными дорогами, смотри, - Фили достал из-за пазухи карту и развернул.  
\- Никогда не интересовалась картами, а наверное стоило, - потупилась покрасневшая Кари.

 

После этого разговора Кари развила такую бурную деятельность по сборам, что Фили начал ее побаиваться. А когда к концу недели зашел в чисто вымытую и приготовленную к долгому отсутствию хозяйки норку - чуть не споткнулся о внушительную горку узлов, узелков и корзин, стоящих у самой двери.  
\- Что это, Кари? - спросил удивленный гном.  
\- Это мое приданое, - развела руками девушка. - Прости, я знаю, тут совсем мало...  
\- Ээ... Кари, - гном, приехавший верхом, планировал забрать девушку, ее личные вещи, а об остальном позаботиться уже дома, - а... нам обязательно все это везти с собой?  
По лицу хоббитанки стало понятно, что он сказанул лишнего, и Фили примирительно поднял ладони:  
\- Кари, спокойно, я понял. Уже иду за пони.

 

…..

Караван получился преизрядный. На его отправление сбежалось смотреть пол Хоббитона. Пять пони хорошенько навьюченных поклажей и еще три с седоками. Верхом Кари ездила в жизни всего два раза, один раз на ездовом хряке для потехи на последней ярмарке, а второй - на пони с отцом в детстве. Поэтому Фили без тени сомнений усадил невесту перед собой. Бильбо, глядя на караванчик, долго хихикал, что именно так по мнению всякого порядочного хоббита выглядит нормальное путешествие. Ему определенно стоило все обставить именно так, отправляясь в достопамятный поход. Одну пони, скажем, следовало полностью нагрузить исключительно носовыми платками. Кариота только головой качала — по ее мнению приданого набралось позоряще мало, и она никак не могла понять, почему гномов поразило это ничтожное количество полезного скарба. Ее беспокоило, что Фили должно быть будет за нее стыдно перед сородичами. Сам Фили благоразумно помалкивал и изображал абсолютно довольный вид. Вести себя как-то еще оказалось чревато. Когда его, чересчур озабоченного количеством поклажи, поймала на мушку во время сборов одна из кариотиных благонравных троюродных теток — дело закончилось катастрофой, точнее, пришлось снаряжать еще одного пони. Поэтому Фили всеми силами стремился показать заботливым хоббичьим родственникам, что его устраивает абсолютно все, чтобы караван в последний момент не вырос еще вдвое.  
Бильбо и пара молодых кузенов Кари из Брендибаков вызвались сопровождать их холмами до самой переправы, а там уже будет рукой подать до Синих гор, меньше дня пути останется. Гномы, эльфийка и хоббиты наконец сели в седла и маленький караван тронулся в путь.

 

…..

Скакать рысцой холмами погожим весенним днем - что может быть приятней?  
Фили покачивался в седле, норовя уткнуться Кари во вкусно пахнущую шейку. Хоббитанка вздрагивала от щекотки, когда его усы касались ее кожи и, улыбаясь, косилась на жениха.  
\- Ты что? - спрашивала она, слушая размеренный цокот копыт по утоптанной тропе. Их пони и пони бредущий за ними в поводу шли оба размеренной неспешной рысью, так же как и прочий караван.  
\- Ты хорошо пахнешь, маленькая, - отвечал ей Фили, жмурясь.

 

Ближе к вечеру путники выбрали уютную лощинку с ручьем и расположились на ночлег. Гномы поставили свой шатер, Бильбо сотоварищи свой, тоже прихваченный по случаю. Хотя в целом погода стояла отменно теплая и ясная. Развели костер и поставили готовиться ужин. Гномы проголодались, а уж о хоббитах и говорить не приходилось, они-то были всегда не прочь подкрепиться. А тут из-за дороги пришлось пропустить не только полноценные полдник и обед, но даже манкировать пятичасовым чаепитием. Бильбо слушал возмущения кузенов и украдкой фыркал, переглядываясь с гномами. Почему-то очень ярко представлялось, что сказали бы в ответ на эти разглагольствования Бофур или Двалин.

Кариота помешивала в котле суп, Тауриэль выкладывала на подстилку холодные пироги, грудинку, сыр и прочие прихваченные запасливыми хоббитами вкусности. Кили и Фили, усевшись спина к спине, расслабленно бездельничали, предоставив спутникам заниматься ужином, потихоньку переговаривались и покуривали трубки.

 

Когда уже почти совсем стемнело и взошла луна, все расселись, наконец, чтобы отведать богатый ужин, который мало уступал достопамятному гномьему пиршеству в Бэг-энде. Гномы и хоббиты увлеченно приступили к трапезе, девушки тоже присели рядом. Тауриэль радовалась, что среди массы снеди немало овощей и зелени, а Кари мало отставала от соплеменников, демонстрируя отменный аппетит.

Как следует наевшись и даже ослабив пояса, гномьи принцы с удивлением воззрились на своих провожатых. У тех, казалось, трапеза была в самом разгаре. Тауриэль давно наелась и теперь потягивала травяной чай, подсев поближе к костру и глядя на пламя, а Кари уже убежала к ручью поскрести опустевший котел, пока он не засох.

Гномы переглянусь, посмотрели на два уютных шатра поодаль и кивнули друг другу.

…..

\- Тау, что ты видишь в пламени? - голос жениха прошелестел у самого уха за миг до того, как теплые руки обняли ее за пояс, притягивая в объятия.  
\- Не знаю, - ответила она тихонько, поглаживая его широкую ладонь на своем животе. - Как время течет?..  
\- Я тебя вижу, - шепчет Кили нежно. - Ты точь в точь как огонек, любимая... Тонкая, невесомая, жаркая, обжигаешь меня... когда просто смотришь... - губы Кили уже касаются ее шеи у уха, потом скулы, щеки...  
Она поворачивается еще чуть-чуть, и наугрим целует ее в губы, углубляя поцелуй и тесно прижимая ее себе. Почти пустая кружка катится по траве. Еще продлив поцелуй, гном сперва усаживает ее себе на колени, а потом безо всякого труда и шума встает, удерживая ее на руках. Хоббиты шумно чокаются, выпивая уже наверное по пятой кружке эля за здоровье молодых, добрый путь, удачную посевную и тому подобное. Бильбо на секунду оторвавшись видит только шевелящийся полог шатра. Но тут ему предлагают еще один тост за здоровье молодых и он, давя смешки, снова возвращается к прерванному застолью.

 

Кариота в свете луны усердно и шумно скребет котел речным песком, поэтому даже вздрагивает, когда темная тень усаживается совсем рядом, на расстоянии протянутой руки. Она ахает, а тень тянется к ней и мягко коротко целует в губы.  
\- Это ты, - вздыхает Кари, - Темень такая.  
\- Я, - подтверждает тень, - Вот именно - темень, ты зачем от костра ушла?  
\- Котел на утро не хотела оставлять, - наклонила голову Кариота. - Ты меня охранять будешь? - спросила она с любопытством.  
\- А как же? - ответила тень довольным голосом, - Прямо сейчас и начну...  
Котел уже совершенно забыт, а две тени лежат у ручья на траве и самозабвенно целуются.  
\- Фили, ты простынешь на земле... - постанывает одна в губы другой.  
\- Еще чего... - не желает прерываться вторая.  
\- Тут и правда прохладно, - наконец отрывается от любимого Кари, когда его руки уже почти расправились с ее платьем.  
\- Пойдем в шатер тогда...  
\- А правда...  
Фили быстро поднимается на ноги, подхватывает свою маленькую невесту на руки, и не вспомнив про котел, очень резво бежит обратно в лагерь. Хоббиты уже ослабляют пояса, тянут по последней видимо на сегодня кружечке, нестройно напевая что-то и затягиваясь трубками.  
Фили на мгновение застывает в тени деревьев, чтобы не вылететь на открытую поляну. Кариота ловит его за щеки и целует сама. Гном, отвечая, стонет и гладит ее по спине. В ближнем шатре явственно слышится возня, а потом очень тихий, но отчетливый голос Кили произносит:  
\- Будешь наездницей?  
Фили фыркает прямо в поцелуй, а Кари заливает краской так, что даже в неверном свете костра видно, что у нее потемнели щеки.  
\- Нам не сюда, - все еще давится хохотом Фили и быстро минует оставшиеся расстояние. Бильбо вскидывает голову, но снова успевает увидеть только шевеление полога, теперь уже у второго шатра.

…..

Кили, утащив невесту подальше от глаз, но не от ушей спутников, стремится сегодня быть тихим как мышка. Правда ее одежду он срывает и расшвыривает с поразительной энергией, словно вымещает в этом свою вынужденное молчание. Соитие у них получается нежное, тягучее, Кили сладко целует свою эльфийку, ласкает ее живот, грудь, лоно, медленно, не спеша толкается, когда она уже нетерпеливо постанывает под ним и неспешно любит ее, собирая губами с губ едва рождающиеся стоны.  
Потом они отдыхают, но неутомимому наугрим мало. Повернувшись на спину, он усаживает девушку себе на бедра, благо высота шатра это позволяет, и шепчет в предвкушении - «будешь наездницей?» Где-то за холщевой стеной слышно как фыркает Фили, но Кили нынче совсем не до того. Тау прерывисто дышит и еле заметно в полутьме палатки кивает, приподнимаясь и пропуская в себя его уже снова жаждущий ее жезл. Пальцы с силой тискают ее бедра, оставляя следы на нежной коже и помогая ощутить близость полнее. Долгий протяжный стон уже не сдержать, но Кили и не хочет его сдерживать, он просто любит эту неописуемую женщину и хочет в ней почти раствориться...

 

…..

Фили проскакивает освещенную прогалину между шатрами, и Кари наконец-то оказывается полностью в его власти. Он, дрожа от нетерпения, опускает ее на одеяла и полностью избавляет от платья. Кари прикрывает глаза, поглаживая его по плечам, а гном шумно дышит, оглядывая ее в полутьме. Словно спрашивая разрешения, Фили нежно целует девушке коленку, а потом толкает ее на спину и разводит ей колени, утыкаясь в ее жар. Она так ждет и жаждет его, что сама, теряя терпение, поскуливает и молит, топя пальцы в его светлых прядях. Но Фили сегодня хочет растянуть наслаждение. Он с самой встречи все никак не может насытится своей маленькой подругой, ее вкусом, запахом, нежной кожей, ее ласками и ее вскриками.

Кари хочет его так, что поджимаются пальцы на ногах, а он все ходит вокруг да около.  
\- Фили, хватит уже... - почти сердито шепчет хоббитанка, - Хочу тебя, возьми меня, пожалуйста...  
\- Торопыжка... - стонет Фили, - тебе разве неприятно?..  
\- У меня все печет, так я тебя хочу, сжалься Фили... - стонет она.  
\- У меня то-же... - по слогам шепчет гном и, подавшись выше, резко входит, так что они оба захлебываются криком, ловя губы друг друга. А после только тяжело дышат, снижать темп не хотят оба.

…..

Бильбо докурил вторую трубку и поднялся разминая затекшие от долгого сидения мышцы. Кузены тоже начали потягиваться и озираться. Из ближнего шатра донесся протяжный выдох, дальний отозвался высоким постаныванием. Кузены переглянулись и дружно покраснели. Бильбо же, оставшись совершенно невозмутимым, проговорил:  
\- Кажется за здоровье молодых мы выпили даже лишку, теперь оно будет в полном порядке, а нам, дорогие родичи, сегодня видимо придется нести караул на свежем воздухе, охраняя наших влюбленных. Предлагаю разместиться ближе к огню, а то стало холодать.  
Молодые хоббиты смущенно захихикали, но безропотно отправились расстилать свои одеяла к костру, потому что и впрямь становилось прохладно. Хотя внутри шатров это было, по правде сказать, совсем незаметно...  
Глава одиннадцатая. Переправа и приятные новости.  
Реки Лун они достигли к исходу третьего дня. Стоял теплый бархатный весенний вечер, когда весь караван остановился возле одного из двух хлипких мостов - из тех, что были перекинуты через Лун в верховьях, «эльфийских», как сразу сказал Кили, вызвав возмущенный взгляд невесты. На юг уходила дорога в Серебристые гавани и Митлонд, а за рекой виднелось продолжение дороги в Синие горы. Не самой торной, но спокойной - близость эльфов все же сказывалась.

Окинув мост оценивающим взглядом, Фили предложил заночевать на этом берегу, а с утра на свежую голову проверить его состояние, и уже тогда вести на него пони. Спутники поддержали его, стали разворачивать лагерь и поить уставших лошадок.

 

Кари пробует похлебку из котла, когда ее обнимают сзади. Фили кладет тяжелую голову ей на плечо, и Кари искоса смотрит на него улыбаясь.  
\- Еще не понятно? - спрашивает Фили.  
Кари мягко фыркает и улыбается еще шире. Ей очень приятно, что любимый беспокоится об этом.  
\- Будет очень удивительно, если нет, - отвечает она, - ты же меня из постели не выпускаешь третью неделю кряду.  
\- Правда? - шепчет Фили и целует ее у ушка, - правда-правда?  
\- Ну, я пока ничего не чувствую, как пойму сразу скажу тебе, - Кари кивает и вздрагивает от того как губы опускаются чуть ниже, - Фиилии.. ну не при всех же, - пытается высвободиться девушка.  
\- Никто не смотрит, - жарко шепчет Фили и горячими ладонями гладит ее по бокам, прижимая к себе и упираясь в нее каменным пахом.  
\- Фили! - пищит Кариота возмущенно, - У меня похлебка сбежит, отстань сейчас же!  
\- Ладно, - легко соглашается тот и отстраняется.  
Кари закусывает губу, не в силах сдержать разочарованный вздох, а хитрый гном вовсю хохочет и, напоследок поцеловав ее в щеку, идет расстилать в шатре плащи. Чтоб потом время не тратить.

 

Кили и Тауриэль валяются на траве у самой воды, слышен лишь легкий плеск маленьких волн у самого берега, очень ясно. Река лениво несет воды и звезды близко-близко. Кажется, протяни руку и потрогаешь.

\- Ты не жалеешь, Тау, что согласилась быть со мной? - спрашивает Кили очень тихо, целуя ее в волосы.  
\- Ты думаешь, я должна?  
\- Моя жизнь коротка, - вздыхает гном, откидываясь на спину и глядя на звезды.  
\- У нас будут дети... - пожимает плечами эльфийка, ей слишком не хочется думать о том, что будет, когда Кили не станет, у нее есть сейчас это счастье, и она считает его благословением богов, даже осознавая, что оно конечно...  
Однако реакцию гнома на свои слова она не могла даже предугадать.  
Кили привстал на локте, неверяще глядя на нее, а потом вдруг подался вперед и схватил в объятия.  
\- Ты?? Позволишь мне??? Ты хочешь от меня ребенка??? - гном смотрел на нее такими глазами, Тауриэль показалось, что он сейчас разрыдается.  
\- Кили... - она высвободила руку и погладила его по щеке, - я так тебя люблю... Конечно, я буду счастлива, если смогу родить тебе сына или дочь.  
Кили вжался носом в сгиб шеи эльфийки.  
\- Я и подумать не мог, - проговорил он глухо, - что ты захочешь...  
\- Фили и Кари вон уже ожидают, а мы чем их хуже? - спросила его Тауриэль, подняв брови.  
\- Фили и Кари - что? - открыл рот Кили, отстраняясь.  
\- О... - Тау стесненно пожала плечами, - я не уверена, что они знают, я такие вещи чувствую просто...  
\- У меня будет племянник?? - вскакивает на ноги Кили.  
\- Да, и скоро, - улыбается Тау.  
А Кили подхватывает ее на руки и начинает кружить, смеясь и издавая разные смешные звуки. В итоге они оба валятся на траву и тяжело дышат сквозь смех. Потом Кили подается к Тау и берет ее лицо в ладони.  
\- Я так счастлив, не представляю, каково же мне будет, когда с такой вестью ты придешь ко мне сама...  
И он приникает к губам эльфийки, а она отвечает ему пылко и сама проникает ему ладонями под расшнурованную рубашку, гладя спину. Кили урчит и, выпуская губы любимой, начинает покрывать поцелуями ее шею.

 

Утро застало братьев у костра, Фили дремал, а Кили поддерживал огонь и курил. Девушек они уложили в шатре, а в другом на разные лады посапывали вовремя его в этот раз оккупировавшие хоббиты. Бильбо, несшего вахту всю первую половину ночи, пока у гномов была сплошная романтика, они отправили досыпать к сородичам, а полусонную Тауриэль к уже уснувшей Кариоте. Сами же, ностальгируя по прежним временам, разместились у костра и неторопливо беседовали. Кили распирало от радостной новости, и ближе к утру он все-таки не удержался.

 

\- Хорошо иметь невесту эльфийку, - сказал он независимым тоном, щурясь на звезды. На северо-востоке уже активно занималось розовым.  
\- Не позавидую, и не надейся, - промурчал Фили, довольный прошедшим вечером, как кот объевшийся сливок.  
\- Некоторые новости становятся известны раньше, чем о них объявят, - в тон ему ответил младший, искоса глянув на брата, однако тот пока что должного интереса не проявил, хотя уже должен был. «Ну, и развезло тебя, брат, очевидных намеков не ловишь», - только подумал Кили, как Фили вскинулся и положил руку младшему на плечо, слегка разворачивая к себе.  
\- Какие это? - нетерпеливо спросил он.  
\- Не скажу, - Кили посмотрел наверх, захлопал ресницами и через секунду оказался лежащим на земле, с руками заведенными за спину и Фили, сидящим поперек его живота.  
\- Дразнить меня, братец, себе дороже, выкладывай-ка, что за новости такие, и как они касаются меня?  
\- А что мне за это будет? - с опаской и одновременно с любопытством спросил тяжело дышащий младший, пытаясь вывернуться, что ему к его разочарованию не удалось.  
\- Я тебя не побью, и тебе не удастся завтра покрасоваться перед невестой многоцветным синяком, - пожал плечами Фили.  
\- Ах, ты какое упущение... Наша с ней любовь никак не выживет, если у меня не будет ни одного синяка.  
\- Что ж, сейчас я вас спасу, - сказал Фили, хорошенько размахиваясь.  
\- Кари беременна, - пискнул Кили, кулак брата замер, не долетев до места назначения, вторая рука разжалась, и Кили ужом выскользнул, оседлывая брата в отместку. Фили совершенно обалдевший лежал под ним и даже не предпринимал попыток сопротивления.  
\- Главное правильно и своевременно нейтрализовать противника, - промурлыкал Кили, усаживаясь на брата поудобнее.  
\- Она говорила, что еще не понятно, но скорее всего да, - отстранено сказал Фили, глядя перед собой.  
\- Тау чувствует такие вещи, - пожал плечами Кили, - а мне случайно проговорилась, - примирительно добавил он. - Может ты эля хочешь, м?  
\- Да, давай, пожалуй, эля, - выдохнул Фили. - Матушка меня...  
\- Укокошит, - продолжил за него брат, - и правильно между прочим сделает! Позорище какой.  
\- Правильно, - поежился Фили. - Ну, да ладно, Кари ребенку рада...  
\- А тебя она знает без году неделю... - поддел брат.  
\- Ой, не начинай, Кили, сам-то Тау свою окрутил еще быстрее!  
\- Давай-ка брат, лучше эля накатим. С матушкой, даст Махал, свидимся только завтра, жениться поди не раздумали, так что уж как-нибудь переживем завтрашний день, - Кили подмигнул, - хотя, чувствую, не без потерь.  
Фили рассмеялся, и они встали разжиться кружками, а потом звонко чокнулись даже не уточняя за что, в глазах у обоих радость и тревога перемешались совершенно.

 

Тауриэль, поднявшаяся раньше остальных, застала гномов уже порядочно накушавшихся эля. И, возмущенно сверкая глазами, прогнала спать. Братья своей возней разбудили Кари, и она, поцеловав захмелевшего Фили, поинтересовалась, что за причина пить рано поутру. Братья смутились и, поспешно укрывшись с головой, сделали вид, что спят. Кари, пожав плечами, поднялась и отправилась готовить всем завтрак. 

С осмотром моста пришлось ждать до позднего утра. Гномам следовало проспаться, а хоббиты одни лазить на ненадежный мост опасались, так как плавать никто из них не умел.

После завтрака (для хоббитов уже второго), Фили и Кили полезли проверять шаткие помостки. К удивлению гномов, серьезно латать пришлось только в одном месте, весь остальной мост сохранился неожиданно сносно. Гномы управились за час с небольшим. Горный хребет, встающий на горизонте, просматривался уже очень хорошо. Еще не настало даже обеденного времени, когда весь караван оказался на той стороне. Хоббиты тепло обнялись с гномами и раскланялись с девушками, прощаясь, а потом опасливо перебрались на свою сторону и отправились обратно в Хоббитон. Гномы же, выстроив лошадок в караван, пустились неспешной рысью в сторону родных мест. Оставалось уже всего ничего.

 

\- Кари, - Фили обнимает ее крепче, стараясь устроить в седле удобней, - ты еще ничего не чувствуешь?  
\- Ты же меня только вчера спрашивал, - улыбается хоббитанка.  
\- Да, но... ты понимаешь...  
\- Ну, что еще...  
\- Тауриэль сказала, что кажется мы уже...  
\- Что?  
\- Эльфы это чувствуют, и Тау говорит, что у нас уже... точно получилось...  
\- Правда? - Кари секунду косится на эльфийку, о чем-то болтающую с Кили, а потом смотрит на Фили огромными глазами. - Ты... рад?  
\- Я??  
\- Нет?  
\- Боги, Кари, это самый счастливый день в моей жизни...  
С трудом прервав поцелуй, Кари снова смотрит на любимого во все глаза.  
\- Ты будешь хорошим отцом. Милостив Эру, что послал мне такого мужа, - шепчет она, смаргивая невольные слезы, а потом вдруг хмурится и немного возмущенно спрашивает, - Так это вы поэтому с Кили бочонок эля с утра опустошили??? Безобразие какое!! - и Фили вместо очередного поцелуя получает чувствительный тычок в плечо, отмахивается, смеется, а потом снова целует свою рассерженную любимую.

Примечание к части  
про "позорище" там довольно специфический момент. смысл не в том, что Кари забеременела, а в том, что Фили, форсировав события, фактически лишил ее выбора, не дав узнать себя достаточно, чтобы она могла бы принять взвешенное решение о браке. (Как следует сделать по гномьей традиции в данном каноне).

 

есть еще карандашных артиков, пусть тут будут, они вполне в тему, наверное :)  
https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/3003/17059181.43/0_9e972_3aa4b956_XL  
https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/3203/17059181.43/0_9e73e_20cb0f6_XXL  
https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/15571/17059181.41/0_9d8c9_9b0191ac_XXL  
https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/15526/17059181.41/0_9d8b9_fa398e85_XXL  
https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/15517/17059181.41/0_9d7d2_a17f705e_XXL  
https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/16187/17059181.41/0_9d794_13181baa_XXL  
кхм https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/15482/17059181.41/0_9d84e_a03a0014_XXL nsfw (НЦ)  
Глава двенадцатая. Теплый прием  
Хребет Синих гор придвинулся почти вплотную, и братья уже начали узнавать места, где они вдоволь бедокурили в долгом гномьем отрочестве. Предгорья, перелески, озерки, речки и гроты. Каждый следующий появляющийся в поле зрения объект вызывал в братьях прилив ностальгии, и чем ближе они подъезжали к поселению эреборских скитальцев, тем приливы становились сильнее.  
\- А здесь, помнишь, я тебя перегнал, самый первый раз, ну, помнишь, братишка? - восторгался Кили, когда они ехали берегом ручья по редкой светлой рощице.  
\- Помню, - прятал улыбку в усах Фили, - а воон там Фрерин нам тогда клад запрятал, настоящую маленькую эреборскую сокровищницу.  
\- Да нет, это ж ближе было, вроде.  
\- Махал с тобой, точно тебе говорю, здесь, хочешь наведаемся, сам увидишь?  
\- Ну, я же точно помню, что ближе...  
Братья спорят, а девушки смотрят на них и обмениваются улыбками. Тауриэль опасалась, что Кариота будет сердиться на нее. Ведь Тау проболталась гномам о ее положении раньше, чем сама Кари узнала об этом наверняка. Но хоббитанка совершенно не чувствует себя уязвленной, наоборот, смотрит на эльфийку почти восторженно, словно на волшебницу. У обеих девушек приятное предвкушение того, что они непременно станут хорошими подругами. И от этого атмосфера в их маленькой компании царит самая умиротворенная.

Так и не прийдя к согласию, принцы в конце концов заключают пари, спешиваются и скрываются за ближайшей скалой. Тау качает головой, спрыгивает с пони и помогает сползти Кари. Решив, что это надолго, девушки достают из ближайшего тюка легкий перекус, а пони прямо под поклажей разбредаются вдоль ручья, чтобы утолить жажду.

Гномы однако возвращаются довольно скоро, они вновь в пылу спора, но уже совершенно на другую тему, за кем осталась победа в пари, девушкам остается совершенно неизвестно.

Парни поддерживают идею с привалом, тем более, что ехать осталось не более пары лиг, а солнце все еще высоко в небе.

 

…..

В ворота гномьего поселения они въезжают когда едва начинает вечереть, восемь пони бодро трусят, предчувствуя скорый отдых, а Фили уже начинает раздумывать, куда же ему девать всю эту конюшню. При их доме стойла конечно есть, но восемь пони...

 

На территории поселения видны кузницы, плавильни и другие мастерские. Гномьи отдельно стоящие дома напоминают маленькие крепости. Их не особо много, но и не мало, четыре небольших улицы. Щедро и затейливо украшенный вход в подгорный чертог принцы не минуют. Спешиваются, и, взяв девушек за руки, идут в распахнутые ворота. Эльфийка и хоббитанка удивленно и стесненно озираются. Они с пустынных широких улиц гномьего поселения наконец попадают в средоточие рабочей суеты. Гномы, и их немало, не менее сотни, снуют по галереям и переходам. Фили с ходу обнимается с каким-то рыжебородым молодым гномом. Кили хлопает по плечу другой, седобородый. Потом оба синхронно кланяются девушкам, произнося традиционное «к вашим услугам».

Торин оставлял управление синегорской общиной на совет из проверенных родичей. Но даже невооруженным глазом заметно, что они очень рады видеть Фили с братом, а вот Фили напротив чрезвычайно озабочен. Все вместе они быстро идут на верхний ярус в сопровождении пожилого гнома, а молодого как ветром сдуло, Фили ему чего-то нашептал. На верхнем ярусе они проходят в небольшой светлый зал со стоящими вкруг креслами и большим столом. В зале тепло натоплено. Там находятся еще двое пожилых гномов. Судя по кипам бумаг, частично занимающих стол — эти почтенные наугрим занимаются казной, учетом и бухгалтерией. Через четверть часа в сопровождении запыхавшегося рыжего Гимли, как успевает запомнить его имя Тауриэль, приходят еще трое. Два чернобородых брата среднего возраста и совсем молодой короткобородый, но очень хитроглазый гном с волосами цвета соломы. Все вновь пришедшие обнимаются с Фили и Кили. Кланяются девушкам. И споро рассаживаются за стол. Кари смотрит с удивлением, как ее такой легкомысленный, как ей всегда казалось, Фили принимает управление кланом. Выслушивает самые важные новости. Чуть меньше часа уходит на то, чтобы вникнуть в общее положение дел. Оно не слишком радужно, но и не сказать, что катастрофично. Фили благодарит родичей за рачительность в ведении дел и умело проведенные переговоры, сохранение дел клана в порядке. Остальное мужчины переносят на потом. 

Фили наконец обращается к сидящим в креслах порядочно заскучавшим, но и отдохнувшим с дороги девушкам.  
\- Леди, позвольте представить вам членов совета клана. Любой из них готов служить на благо клана всеми силами, и вы можете обращаться к ним в любое время, если у вас будут трудности.  
И Фили по очереди представляет всех присутствующих гномов девушкам, из пожилых один оказывается казначеем, а второй летописцем, а более молодые — мастеровые. Закончив называть гномов и описывать их занятия, Фили обращается уже к ним:  
\- Братья, представляю вам наших нареченных невест. Леди полурослик, Кариота Брендибак дочь Букка удостоила меня разрешением заплести ей косы, а леди эльф, Тауриэль из Зеленолесья дала такое разрешение моему брату Кили, коему, - видя неявное недовольство среди сородичей, Фили нахмурился, Кари сжала ладонь Тау в своей, и только Кили, ничем не смущенный, с гордо поднятой головой, широко улыбнулся и расправил плечи — он излучал уверенность, что ему можно лишь позавидовать, - коему, - подчеркнул Фили, - она дважды спасала жизнь, а один раз и вовсе вернула его от порогов Махала. Она же, - с нажимом продолжил Фили, - нашла меня едва не похороненного заживо, а позже исцелила подтачивавшую меня рану. Скорее всего, я тоже жив только благодаря ее вмешательству.  
Гномы переглянулись и ощутимо смутились, а затем низко поклонились сидящей эльфийке, которая была пунцовой от смущения. Кили разулыбался только шире и собственнически положил ладонь на плечо Тауриэль. А Кари... смотрела на нее во все глаза, будто впервые увидела, а потом вдруг бросилась на шею, целуя в щеки, и разрыдалась...  
\- Кари, Кари, - Тауриэль гладила девушку по спине, не зная что делать, и беспомощно оглянулась на Кили, который уже не улыбался, а обеспокоенно смотрел на хоббитанку.  
\- Спасибо, - поднимая голову от ее плеча сказала Кари в нос, - спасибо за него...  
Фили подошел к ним, присел и обнял Кари, приваливаясь головой к ее вздрагивающему плечу.  
\- Не плачь, пожалуйста, - прошептал он, - и прости, что раньше не сказал... Тау такая молодец, правда, если бы не она...  
\- Да! - сказал Кили, и его бодрый и даже немного возмущенный голос прорезал тишину, нарушаемую только всхлипами Кариоты, - Вообще-то это моя невеста, хватит глазеть, уважаемый совет, дыру протрете. Да, я везунчик. И да, спасибо за поздравления, от нас с братом обоих, - и он многозначительно замолчал, а гномы наконец, словно спохватившись, принялись произносить здравицы. В две минуты откуда-то появился бочонок эля, а затем и сытное угощение. Путешественники сами не заметили, как от дел и щекотливых обсуждений вся ситуация перетекла в веселье и многочисленные тосты за будущих молодоженов, а также хоть и поздний, но вкусный и сытный обед.

 

Как следует поев и наговорившись с друзьями, Фили и Кили, видя, что девушкам уже требуется отдых, как-то стесненно переглянулись, и встали.  
\- Спасибо, друзья, пора нам уже немного отдохнуть, - произнес Фили, а потом повернулся к родичу, - Гимли, а что, матушка не придет?  
Молодой гном пожал плечами.  
\- Я все передал как ты просил, она велела поклажу в дом занести, двух пони забрать, остальных к вам, и сказала, что подождет, пока дела обсудите, да поедите...  
В этот момент дверь распахнулась, и Кари невольно оробела, а Тауриэль заинтересованно вскинулась. В комнату решительным шагом зашла гномка в летах. Она была до такой степени даже в каких-то мелочах похожа на своего старшего брата, что становилось немного не по себе.  
\- Ну, - подбоченилась Дис, - где вас барлоги носили, дети?  
\- Матушка!!! - Кили с разбегу обнял ее, гномка покачнулась, но устояла, обнимая своего великовозрастного малыша в ответ. Фили подоспел и сгреб их обоих в охапку. Дис звучно рассмеялась.  
\- Живы, слава Махалу... - гномка утерла щеку кулаком, - Ну, наболтались о делах уже? Матери время уделить, тоже дело нужное. Ладно, сами видите — хотела подождать вас дома, да разве оно получится, все из рук валиться начало, свет не мил стал, пока вас не обниму, пострелятки... - гномка огляделась, наткнулась затуманенным слезами взглядом на девушек, и брови ее полезли вверх.  
\- Матушка... - начал Фили, - мы... мы вернулись не одни.  
\- И у обеих косы? То-то я думаю, откуда поклажи столько... - гномка разглядывала девушек с любопытством и удивлением, потом приветственно наклонила голову, девушки по очереди смущенно кивнули ей, - Так, - вдруг снова нахмурилась гномка, - Гимли! Что ж ты, барлогов сын не сказал мне, что у нас гостьи! Простите великодушно, - гномка снова кивнула Тау и Кари, - добро пожаловать, милые!  
Девушки встали чтобы представиться. Однако гномка прервала их.  
\- Обо всем дома побеседуем, пойду поскорее, надо же воды с дороги вам нагреть, постель постелить, увидимся вскоре, дети, не засиживайтесь тут, - и гномка, качая головой, выскользнула за дверь. Кари и Тау, так и оставшись не представленными будущей свекрови, только плечами пожали, переглядываясь.

Поведение же принцев снова стало настораживать. Поприветствовав мать, они вернулись к посиделкам с товарищами, и когда Кари уже через полчаса поинтересовалась, сколько им еще тут сидеть немытыми и не отдохнувшими с дороги, братья повлеклись на выход, но видно было, что делать им этого совсем не хочется.

…..

Каменный дом, большой и богатый, был едва ли не самым заметным сооружением в поселке. Уютный двор, резные столбики крыльца, сложная крыша, выстроенный ярусами, как гномы любят. Он сам напоминал маленькую отдельно стоящую гору. В нем действительно было немало темных «внутренних» помещений, и внешних, светлых. Так всегда строили жилище гномы, испокон веков, от самого Дурина.

 

Кили браво махнул через заборчик. Видно было, что делал он это бессчетно раз. Фили, ворча на него, открыл девушкам калитку. Поклажа с пони, к радости Кариоты, обнаружилась сразу за большой дубовой дверью, у лестницы наверх. 

 

Дис видимо услышала, как хлопнула дверь, и прокричала откуда-то из глубин дома.  
\- Заходите! Все как раз готово!

Фили, Кили и девушки прошли в обширную гостиную, а откуда-то с полуподвального яруса вышла Дис, раскрасневшаяся от жара. Видимо действительно подтапливала купальню.

\- Матушка, - начал Фили.  
\- И слышать ничего не желаю! Сперва вымойтесь, поспите, а потом уже о делах...  
\- Нет, матушка, - твердо сказал Фили, словно решаясь на что-то, - мы хотим сказать тебе обо всем сейчас, не откладывая ни на минуту. Это наши с Кили невесты. Хоббитанка Кариота моя, а эльфийка Тауриэль — Кили. Мы хотим твоего благословения на брак, матушка, - наконец проговорил белокурый гном.

 

\- Брак? - обескураженно спросила гномка.  
\- Да! - запальчиво воскликнул Кили, но когда мать зыркнула на него, невольно осекся.  
Девушки переглянулись, творилось что-то непонятное. Похоже, что им тут были сильно не рады. Даже можно было не гадать почему — ни та, ни другая не имела ни капли гномьей крови в жилах. А, по всей видимости, это все-таки имело первостепенное значение.

 

\- Жениться собрались?? - гневно и зычно поинтересовалась Дис, парни виновато склонили лохматые головы, - Кос наплели, под юбки залезли и думаете прямо жениться вам сразу позволительно?  
На девушек Дис пока не смотрела, прошивая сыновей по очереди гневным взглядом. Кари залилась румянцем, переступила лапами и подняла глаза на Тауриель. Та стояла немного побледневшая и задумчиво кусала губу.

 

\- Матушка, мы... - начал Фили.  
\- Молчите лучше, прохвосты.

Кари не выдержала.  
\- Если вы так возражаете против наших отношений, то, то наверное нам лучше вернуться в Хоббитон. Да, Тау? - спросила она эльфийку, сжимая ее ладонь в поисках поддержки. Тауриэль дернула углом рта и молча кивнула, покосившись на непутевых женихов, которые даже не предупредили, какой теплый прием может ждать девушек чужого племени у них дома.  
Кари подняла подбородок, снова посмотрела на гномов, Тауриэль приобняла маленькую подругу за плечи и тоже подняла взгляд — все трое, и мать, и сыновья смотрели на них в такой неприкрытой оторопи, что девушки даже растерялись.  
Гномка тепло заулыбалась первой, шагнула к девушкам, погладила по плечу Тауриэль и потрепала Кари по волосам с материнской заботливостью.  
\- Не обессудьте милые, запамятовала, что у ваших народов свадебные уговоры иначе происходят.  
\- Вы не против? - сглотнув спросила Кари.  
\- Я против чтобы вы, девоньки мои, так спешили, обживитесь сперва у нас, присмотритесь к моим балбесам получше, а уж потом и разрешайте им косы заплетать. А может вам другой кто по сердцу придется.  
\- Матушка! - возмутился Кили.  
\- Девушки видные, красивые, и так сразу обе вам, молокососам, согласие на свадьбу дали? Да никогда не поверю! - воскликнула мать, - как пить дать, без вранья не обошлось, особенно от тебя, - подзатыльник прилетел Кили весьма не шуточный. Тауриэль мелко замотала головой, не зная как переубедить грозную гномку, - А ты? - Дис переключилась на старшего, - небось пообещал, что королем будешь?  
\- Нет, - вмешалась Кари, - наоборот, он мне сказал, что не будет, и поэтому мы можем быть вместе.  
\- Все гораздо хуже матушка, я не просто решил жениться на Кари, нам нужно сделать это как можно скорее, - вздохнул Фили с видом, предчувствующим взбучку. - Дочери Йаванны беременеют по ее милости, а не по своему желанию, а я этого не знал, и...  
\- Ты....! - Кари увидела, как глаза гномки наливаются яростью, и ей стало так страшно за Фили, что она попыталась втиснуться между ним и его матерью, тяжелая ладонь гномки мягко отодвинула ее в сторону, - Не вмешивайся, милая, - пророкотала гномка, и, ухватив ойкающего сына за ухо, потащила его куда-то вглубь дома.  
\- Отпустите его, он ни в чем не виноват, я сама так захотела! - заверещала Кари. Кили поймал ее в охапку, а мать, тем временем, уволокла Фили во внутренние покои.  
\- Отпусти меня, Кили, - возмущенно забилась хоббитанка в каменных руках гнома. - За что она его так?! Это надо прекратить!!!  
\- По нашим понятиям, он еще и не такую выволочку заслужил, - усмехнулся Кили, - Да, не переживай ты за него, ничего с его ухом не сделается. Они подарок тебе пошли выбирать.  
\- Ккакой подарок? - Кари от удивления даже перестала вырываться.  
\- Ну, по нашим обычаям, после официального предложения, ты должна была размышлять, достоин ли Фили того, чтобы заплести тебе косы, а Фили за это время сковал бы тебе твои свадебные украшения. Но обычно это занимает около года или двух. Ну, в особых случаях можно за полгода управиться, - Кили подмигнул Тауриэль, а Кари удивленно расширила глаза, - А так сделать все по всем правилам времени совсем нет. Так что придется Фили подгонять тебе готовое ожерелье, и к нему делать мелочи.  
\- Но это все совсем не важно, - нахмурилась Кари, - По нашим традициям невеста украшает себя разве что цветами.  
\- И по нашим, - пожала плечами Тауриэль.  
\- Цветами? - поразился Кили, - И все? Дикость какая-то... Ну, в скитаниях наверное всякое было, но чтоб на приличной свадьбе...

Через полчаса вернулся Фили, потирающий ухо, и почти сменившая гнев на милость Дис. Судя по всему, ритуальный свадебный дар они с сыном нашли подходящий, и у нее отлегло от сердца.  
Глава тринадцатая. Новый дом.  
\- Три недели, Кари, - сказал Фили, подходя к своей невесте и обнимая ее, - Если ты не передумаешь за меня выходить, то за три недели мы управимся с приготовлениями, что скажешь?  
\- Что у вас за варварские обычаи?? - вместо ответа возмутилась Кари, хмурясь и недовольно косясь на будущую свекровь, - Мы просто хотим с тобой быть вместе, нельзя было обойтись без крика и рукоприкладства?  
\- Ребенок — это не просто хотите быть вместе, - покачала головой Дис.  
\- Ребенок это нормальное продолжение того, что мы вместе, - упрямо возразила Кариота, - что за печаль?  
\- А что, если тебе в тягость будет с сыном моим жить? - подняла бровь гномка, - Ведь ты его пока знаешь совсем мало.  
\- А это уже моя забота, - ершисто возразила Кариота.  
Дис усмехнулась.  
\- И где ты только, сынок, откопал такое чудо... Сколько лет тебе, дитятко?  
\- Скоро сорок, - уперла руки в боги Кариота, - я больше пяти лет уже не в доростках!  
\- Милостивый Махал...  
\- Ты, матушка, еще у Тау спроси, сколько ей лет, - фыркнул Кили.  
\- А что, тоже сорок? - покосилась на него мать.  
\- Без малого шесть сотен... - вздохнул Кили.  
Глаза у Дис распахнулись еще шире, хотя, казалось, шире уже невозможно. Тау пихнула Кили, намекая ему, что шокировать мать еще больше было вовсе необязательно.

 

\- Идите-ка вы все с дороги ополоснитесь, да отдохните, а после поговорим, - наконец завершила беседу гномка, - Надеюсь, вы все слушаете свое сердце, чтобы не пожалеть, - пробормотала она вслед ушедшим сыновьям и девушкам. И тяжко ступая ушла на кухню, проверить пирог к ужину.

 

….......

 

Кари лежит ухом на груди у Фили и слушает мерное сердцебиение гнома. Ей нравится его большая светлая комната совмещенная с мастерской, нравится как пахнет чистое белье на кровати, нравится большой вальяжный кот Дис, который, развалившись, спит у Фили в ногах.

Широкая грудь Фили, покрытая светлыми завитыми волосками, мерно вздымается, и Кари основательно клонит в сон. Уже задремывая, она вспоминает, алея щеками, как братья, ничтоже сумняшеся, потащили их с Тау в баню. Ну, да. В смысле собираясь помыться все вместе. Кари глядит большими глазами, как Кили снимает исподнее, и топает, сверкая всем чем можно, к большой бадье. Залезает туда сам, а после роняет туда же идущую мимо Тау, которую все происходящее особо не смутило. Хоббитанка беспомощно смотрит на Фили, так и оставшись в рубашке. Фили, уже тоже голый, подходит ближе, наклоняется к ней:  
\- Что-то не так, Кари?  
\- А почему мы все... эээ... ну, все разом...  
\- А как еще-то? Это же баня, - удивленно отвечает тот.  
\- Ну, по очереди? - неуверенно говорит девушка.  
\- Ты стесняешься Кили?  
\- Ну, да вообще-то... И тебя... - немного неловко отвечает ему Кари.  
\- Да ну, ерунда какая, но если хочешь, завернись в простыню?  
\- А... ты?  
\- Что я?  
\- Завернешься?  
\- Зачем это еще?  
\- Ну... - Кари сделала неопределенный жест в районе своего живота.  
Фили фыркнул.  
\- Ты же меня и так видела.  
\- А Тау?  
\- Тау, э, тоже видела, но я ее не интересую, вообще-то, - прошептал Фили, все еще хихикая.  
Кари залилась краской еще гуще.  
Кили тем временем усадил Тау в бадье и намылил ей спину.  
Фили обнял смущенную хоббитанку.  
\- Ну, посмотри сама, чего тут такого, пойдем уже, спинку тебе потру, устала небось в седле-то.  
\- Устала, - вздыхает Кари и позволяет Фили стащить с себя рубашку.  
Он увлекает ее в другой угол. Из-за тусклого освещения и пара действительно становится мало что видно, и Кари расслабляется. Они сидят с Фили рядом на лавке, греются в жару, и он медленно растирает ей спину мыльной мочалкой, время от времени макая ее в шайку с горячей водой. А потом сам лежит на полке, пока Кари трет спину ему.

Затем они с наслаждением забираются в бадью, поменьше, чем та, в которой уже блаженствует Кили в исключительно приятной компании, но тоже большую. От горячей воды и терпкого травяного духа в купальне Кариоту так разморило, что она почти уснула в объятиях Фили, прямо сидя в воде. Самого Фили тоже начало выключать, поэтому они выбрались из воды и, завернувшись в простыни, ушли в постель, оставив Кили и Тау принимать водные процедуры и дальше.

 

Тау лежит в объятиях Кили, теплая вода покрывает их почти целиком, и она чувствует, как любимый поглаживает ее ладонями по груди, животу и бедрам. Фили и Кари, едва не уснувшие в своей бадье, выбираются и возятся, вытираясь и заворачиваясь в простыни. Фили идет мимо и подмигивает брату. Тау не видит этого, глаза ее прикрыты. Кили утыкается ей носом в ушко и дышит. Тау кожей чувствует, как он улыбается все шире. Слышит шарканье ног по влажному полу, а потом хлопает дверь.  
\- Ну, вот, - шепчет Кили и притирается к ней бедрами, - теперь мы совсем одни, любимая...  
\- Кили, - Тауриэль поворачивается и приоткрывает глаза. Гном тянется за поцелуем, и эльфийка коротко отвечает ему.  
\- Чего-то меня совсем разморило, - жалуется парень, - надо освежиться.  
Он выбирается из воды, подходит к кадушке с холодной водой и опрокидывает себе на голову целый черпак, ежась и фыркая от удовольствия. Тау смотрит на него, скользя взглядом по узловатым сильным ногам, подтянутому животу и мускулистой груди, и, наконец, встречается глазами с его озорным взглядом.  
\- Иди сюда, - шепчет Кили, - хочу тебя...  
Тау смущенно улыбается и немного неловко встает, а затем шагает ему навстречу. Кили притягивает ее к себе за талию, а потом прижимает к теплой дощатой стене. Тау, распластавшись по стене, расправляет плечи и тянется вверх подбородком. Кили целует ее грудь, и ощущения у девушки от этого очень яркие, почти резкие. Сейчас как никогда становится ощутимой разница в их росте. Кили настолько ниже, что едва ли сможет дотянуться до ее губ сам. Впрочем, его это совершенно не смущает. Тауриэль чувствует, как ее лона касается кончик его вставшего члена, и с истомой и любопытством смотрит на своего любимого сверху вниз. Так соития у них не выйдет, а приседать ей совсем не хочется, наоборот, хочется вытянуться еще сильнее, выгибаясь в его объятиях. Кили ловит ее взгляд и хитро хмыкает.  
\- Я не достаю, Тау, - говорит он с деланной обидой.  
\- И что же нам делать? - спрашивает она, с кошачьей грацией потягиваясь в его объятиях, так что теперь ему и вовсе не дотянуться до ее лона.  
\- Ну... есть вариант, - гном резко подхватывает девушку под бедра, сгибая ей ноги в коленях, принуждая обхватить себя за бедра, и насаживает на себя.  
\- Аааах, - вскрикивает Тауриэль, съезжая по гладким доскам спиной и едва не кончая от одного проникновения, - ааааааа.... - стонет она, когда Кили начинает резко двигать бедрами, вжимая ее в стену. Пальцы ее вцепляются в его плечи и скользят, оставляя розовые полосы от ногтей...  
\- Даа, - вторит ей Кили и целует ее выгнутую шею, оставляя губами яркие метки.  
Сумасшедший темп уже не оставляет возможности молчать, их крики мешаются вместе, сливаются в общий протяжный стон к пику. Кили оседает на пол, все еще держа девушку в объятиях, а потом они растягиваются прямо на мокром полу и тихо нежно целуются, переживая отголоски удовольствия...

 

…..

За поздним ужином все собрались в столовой. Дис поставила на стол ароматный пирог, блюдо с вареной картошкой и целый казан тушеной в травах баранины. Помимо того, у нее нашлась зелень и яблоки, которые выложены на отдельное блюдо и, видимо, добавлены в последний момент. Тауриэль благодарно покосилась на гномку. Та заметила и, улыбнувшись, кивнула, приглашая всех к трапезе.

\- Поразмыслила я, - произнесла она, когда большая часть кушаний уже была съедена, - и думаю, что отношения ваши непросто завязались. Благословение я вам дам, разумеется, - братья радостно переглянулись. Не то, чтобы матушкин отказ сильно сказался бы на их решении, но ощущать поддержку было очень приятно. Становилось спокойно и радостно на сердце, - но я хочу знать, - продолжила Дис, - как так получилось, что мои сыновья так рано для гномов захотели связать себя браком, и как так вышло, что ваше счастье нашло вас не с дочерьми Ауле. Расскажите мне все. - попросила она. И ее сыновья, согласно наклонив головы, начали неспешный рассказ.

 

На веселую историю похождений Фили в трактире, гномка только головой качала да смеялась, а уж как дошло до сковородки, и вовсе аж до слез.  
\- Поделом тебе, сынок, не зная чужих обычаев, девушку соблазнять.  
Фили только отмахнулся и сам рассмеялся, а Кари покраснела и пробормотала:  
\- Я до этого и не знала, что мужчины такие настойчивые бывают, люди-то меня больше за ребенка считали, а хоббиты кавалеры обходительные, сперва пару месяцев цветочки дарят, а потом на прогулки под луной изволят звать. А Фили взял и поцеловал меня прямо с ходу...  
Фили обнял ее и прижал к себе, целуя в щеку.  
\- Зато моя стратегия оказалась эффективней прогулок под луной, да, любимая?  
\- Я чуть от горя с ума не сошла, когда вести пришли, что ты погиб, - серьезно ответила Кариота.  
Мать только головой покачала, глядя на них, видно было, что у нее чем дальше, тем легче на сердце. Хоть и быстро, и не по традиции, а все правильно у ее старшего, по любви, по согласию.

 

\- Я ведь, матушка, сам не понял, как оно так получилось. Не знал, что у хоббитов женятся прежде постели, и считал, что это просто веселое времяпрепровождение. Ты бы видела, как братец там веселился, - Дис зыркнула на младшего, тот воздел к потолку невинный взгляд и наступил под столом Фили на ногу. А потом быстро посмотрел на Тауриэль, та заинтересовано хмыкнула. Кили закатил глаза, дескать, ну, это ж Фили, он для красного словца. Тау кивнула, но ее хитрый взгляд предвещал, что разбор полетов Кили еще ожидает. «Ну, братец, удружил», - подумал младший с досадой, размышляя, как бы напакостить в отместку.

А Фили, тем временем, продолжал.  
\- Я только когда уезжал, как-то странно себя чувствовал, словно не надо мне никуда уезжать, словно я все уже нашел и нужно мне остаться тут, - Фили помолчал, а потом добавил, - с ней.  
Кари широко распахнула глаза.  
\- Ты меня тогда еще...  
\- Я сам этого не понял, Кари, - отозвался светловолосый гном, - Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось столько прожить в неизвестности... Да, и если б я остался наследником, это все бы сильно усложнило...  
\- Я не виню тебя совсем, а... когда ты понял? - спросила девушка, аккуратно проводя пальчиками по рубахе на груди гнома.  
Фили поймал ее ладонь и поцеловал.  
\- Когда от ран выздоравливал, времени на раздумья мноого было, да еще эти вот... - Фили покосился на брата с невестой, - как раз все выяснили, - Тауриэль покраснела, Дис хихикнула, а Кари удивленно посмотрела сперва на Кили, а потом на эльфийку.  
\- А я, - продолжил Фили, вновь отвлекая внимание на себя, - понял, что думаю все время только о тебе, и никто мне больше не нужен... - вздохнул он наконец покаянно. Кариота взяла его лицо в лодочку своих ладоней и мягко поцеловала в губы, а гном прикрыл глаза и, потянувшись, продлил их поцелуй, так и не размыкая губ.

 

\- Ну, что же, - сказала Дис, - теперь на сердце у меня спокойно, а что не успели узнать друг друга толком, так узнаете. Может и нелегко вам будет, но вы справитесь, я думаю. Кили, а ты расскажешь мне, как у тебя получилось дочь дивного народа очаровать? - заулыбалась гномка младшему шалопаю.  
\- Ну, это было нелегко, - надулся Кили, - Она меня даже обыскивать отказалась, ты представляешь, матушка? Я ей — у меня в штанаах такоое - а она только фыркнула и решеткой мне чуть не по носу хлопнула, - возмущенно продолжил он.  
\- Я смотрю, мальчики, вы за краткое знакомство со своими суженными, успели наполучать тумаков на хорошее долгое знакомство, - прыснула мать.  
\- Я тоже, - краснеет Тауриэль, - не знала, что мужчины бывают такими настойчивыми. Эльфы, они.. - Тау машет рукой, окончательно смешавшись, и все громко и долго смеются.

 

А потом пришлось рассказывать дальше, и Дис стало совсем не до смеха. Кари тоже слушала широко распахнув глаза, потому что впервые слышала всю историю от начала до конца. Обе расплакались. Кари обняла Фили и спрятала красный нос у него на плече. А Дис только головой качала, промакивая глаза углом шали:  
\- Совсем братцу чутье изменило, надо же так подставить вас всех... И чем он только думал, хороша разведка...  
\- Я так хотела умереть прямо там, над телом Кили, - сказала Тау, глядя перед собой остановившимся взглядом, - Если бы мне только удалось свалить орка в пропасть... Но он оказался ловок и гораздо тяжелее меня...  
Кили обнял ее, привлек к себе и стал баюкать.  
\- Любишь ты почем зря в пропасти падать, беда с тобой... - и он поцеловал ее в волосы, - Вот кто бы меня отогрел иначе?..  
\- Ты его отогрела? - спросила Дис вдруг севшим голосом.  
\- Да, матушка, - покивал Кили, - все было как в пророчестве... и если бы не Тау...  
\- В каком? - спросила Кари совсем тихо, потому что остальные как онемели, даже Тауриэль замолкла и переводила взгляд с Кили на Дис.  
\- В роду Дурина есть тайное пророчество, которое передается из поколение в поколение изустно, - наконец справившись с собой, говорит Дис, - Что двое сынов Дурина, братья, падут вместе в сражении, и одного из них, погибшего первым, Махал милостью своей вернет в мир живых. Только одного из них. Торин всегда считал, что это пророчество о них с Фрерином, и что-то пошло не так. А это... - и она снова прижала платок к лицу, глядя поверх него на детей.  
\- Но, как же тогда? - спросила Тауриэль.  
\- Про «отогреть» тебе любой гном расскажет...- отвечает Фили на ее невысказанный вопрос, - Умерший гном понемногу становится камнем, и если в первую ночь его будет греть кто-то живой, то гном может вернуться к жизни.  
\- Но тогда почему вы умираете?? - спросила Тауриэль.  
\- Наверное потому что, тепла может и не хватить, - гладит ее Кили, - а тот гном, который греет мертвеца, всегда умирает на утро, независимо от того, ожил ли тот, кого он отогревал... Мандос жестокосерден и не любит, когда ему перечат, особенно гномы.  
\- Эру всемогущий, - ахает Кари.  
А Дис молча встает и кланяется Тауриэль.  
\- Я рада, дочь дивного народа, принять тебя в нашу семью, если ты не передумала.  
\- Нет, ни за что, - говорит Тауриэль, прижимаясь к Кили и смаргивая слезы, - Спасибо...  
\- Это от нас спасибо, - говорит Дис и некоторое время молчит, - Ох, дети, - спохватывается она, - за рассказами как незаметно время пролетело, пойду еще чаю нам всем принесу и вина. Выпьем за вашу помолвку, посидим полчасика, и пора расходиться уже нам, поздно засиделись.

 

Они поднимают бокалы, а потом сидят в уютной семейной тишине, слушая треск огня в печи, попивая теплый и вкусный травяной чай. Дис первой отправляется спать, пожелав сыновьям и будущим невесткам спокойной ночи. Потом Кили утаскивает все еще немного не отошедшую от шока Тауриэль лечиться известными методами. Фили и Кари, поспавшие с вечера, засиживаются дольше всех.  
\- Знаешь, Кариота, - говорит вдруг Фили.  
И Кари вскидывается - Фили редко называет ее полным именем.  
\- Да?  
\- Про пророчество матушка все верно сказала, одно только забыла.  
\- Что? - спросила Кари, подходя к Фили, обнимая его обеими руками и укладывая голову ему на грудь.  
\- В того гнома, которого оживил Ауле, в пророчестве влюбилась подопечная Йаванны. И та уговорила мужа сотворить чудо один раз, на все времена... Вот только в роду Дурина мало что знают о полуросликах, поэтому про эту часть пророчества частенько забывали. По-моему, мать и не слышала его целиком. Мне самому его, совсем маленькому, рассказывала бабушка, двоюродная сестра Трора, бабка владыки Даина, когда мы гостили давным давно в Железных холмах. Кили приболел, все носились с ним, а меня поручили на пару дней ее заботам. Я сперва дулся, но потом оказалась, что бабушка отменная рассказчица, - и Фили заулыбался, припоминая добрую почтенную гномку, а Кари просто притянула его к себе за шею и поцеловала тихонько в губы, глядя в глаза и неверяще качая головой.

Глава четырнадцатая. Свадьба Фили.  
Приготовления к свадьбе Фили и Кариоты шли полным ходом.  
Разослали приглашения хоббитам, отмыли и начали украшать две большие подгорные залы для обряда и праздника. Кили, руководивший работами, старался как мог. Фили несколько дней просидел в ювелирной мастерской, а Дис, не отрываясь, шила. Кариота вместе с Тауриэль занимались обустройством дома, заготовкой продуктов к празднику и другими делами. 

Найденное сапфировое ожерелье Фили подогнал по длине и дополнил сочетающимися подвесками, заколками и тонким изящным колечком, которое чрезвычайно понравилось Кари. Само ожерелье казалось ей неуместно дорогим, но Дис настояла, что для невесты гномьего принца появиться на свадьбе без соответствующих украшений — это уронить честь клана. И Кариота смирилась. 

Фили послал в Эребор добрую весть с воронами. Эреборские друзья братьев никак не могли поспеть к сроку, и от них вороны принесли лишь поздравления и добрые пожелания. Хотя больше всего наверное в поздравительных посланиях было удивления - как-то это Фили настолько скоро собрался со свадьбой, что даже опередил своего молниеносного братца с его эльфийкой. Многие из отряда собирались быть к осени в Синих горах на свадьбе Кили и теперь сулили по приезду поздравить обоих принцев.

А перед самой свадьбой прилетел Роак со своим сыном. Оба ворона всю дорогу тащили немаленькие свертки, оказавшиеся, впрочем, совсем не тяжелыми. Когда Фили развернул их, он ахнул. Конечно, он мечтал об этом, но в сложившемся положении дел... Он и подумать не мог, что дядюшка Даин придумает такой хитрый ход. Фили вздохнул и почтительно, аккуратно погладил Роака в знак признательности. Вороны принесли в дар от Даина мифриловые обручальные браслеты со знаками рода Дурина, теперь его свадьба казалась благословленной великими предками. Фили испытывал гордость и благодарность. Он подозвал Кари, и поделился радостью.  
\- Мы должны будем надеть их на свадьбу? - спросила невеста.  
\- Да, ими обмениваются во время обряда.  
Кари рассматривала прихотливую вязь, а потом обратила внимание на размер.  
\- Фили, а он не упадет с меня? - спросила она.  
\- Нет, - улыбнулся Фили, - это особый браслет, он будет по руке тому, кто его носит. Никакой магии, просто гномья хитрость.  
Кари недоверчиво взглянула на жениха.  
\- Сама увидишь, - подмигнул Фили.

Платье для Кари Дис шила собственноручно. Кариота, которая в жизни не умела обращаться с такими сложными и дорогими тканями, наблюдала за ней с восторгом. Дис только вздыхала, что придется обойтись без вышивки, ведь за пару недель разве можно что-то прилично расшить? Но все же двух маленьких птичек Дис на корсете вышила нитками в тон. Кари гладила птичек и чувствовала себя так, как не чувствовала наверное со смерти своей матери.

С еще одной трудностью столкнулись тогда, когда Кари справили праздничные сапожки. Она их примерила, и выяснилось, что в обуви она ходить не может практически совсем. Она забавно поднимала ноги, цеплялась за любые выступы в полу, и все-таки свалилась, хорошо хоть Фили подхватил. После длительных препирательств, решили просто удлинить подол, потому что научиться ходить заново за краткий срок было несколько затруднительно.

Фили с самого начала задумался, как же будет проходить сам обряд.  
Гномьих клятв на кхуздуле, как это принято чаще всего между гномами, они друг другу дать не смогут, Кари не знает кхуздула. Посоветовавшись со старейшинами и покопавшись в библиотеке, Фили нашел способ бракосочетания, признаваемый гномами правомочным, который подойдет им с Кариотой, и, скорее всего, брату с эльфийкой тоже.

 

За неделю до назначенного дня потянулись повозки с гостями. Фили смотрел на дорогу уже с некоторым опасением, а Гимли сбился с ног, расселяя вновь прибывших хоббитов. А они все продолжали прибывать. Когда Фили всего за три дня узнал, что всем хоббитским гостям они еще и подарки будут должны подарить — в ярость он не пришел наверное только от того, что очень устал. Дис, присутствовавшая при разговоре, хохотала, не могла остановиться.  
\- То ли еще будет сынок, то ли еще будет, - покачала она головой, наконец отсмеявшись. - Милая, а какие дары принято дарить у вас на свою свадьбу?  
\- Да всякие, - пожала плечами Кари.  
Фили прижал руку ко лбу, в ужасе подсчитывая во сколько клану обойдутся хотя бы мало-мальски приличные украшения женщинам и оружие мужчинам. Стараясь не думать о том, что изготовить все это за три дня в принципе невозможно.  
\- Ну, - продолжила Кари, - горшки, половики, носовые платки, книжки, картины, светильники, садовые инструменты, да мало ли... Некоторые молодожены весь родительский маттом-дом раздаривают бывает.  
Фили совершенно сбитый с толку еще после слова «половики», сначала утратил дар речи, а потом, наконец, спросил:  
\- А... что такое маттом-дом?  
\- Ну, это место, куда подарки складывают и.. прочий хлам, - жмет плечами его невеста, а мать закатывается хохотом по новой.  
Взор Фили немного проясняется. С дарами гостям решают поступить так - поставить в зал несколько сундуков с поделочным камнем попроще и покрасивее, которого у гномов всегда с избытком, а рядом посадить с десяток молодых мастеровых из ювелиров, если кому из гостей захочется как-то оправить выбранные камушки.

 

 

…..

Свадебный день начинается рано, надо проследить и за приготовлением угощенья, и вовремя собрать всех гостей в праздничной зале. 

 

Суетятся в основном домашние. Кари и Фили еще предстоит одеваться в праздничные наряды, спешно изготовленные для них Дис. 

Одеваются они вместе. Кари восторженно ахает увидев Фили при полном параде. Ему необычайно идет долгополый, сложно скроенный и украшенный золотым шитьем темно-синий, как ночное небо, камзол. Под ним рубашка, тоже синяя, бархатные шаровары и фамильный тисненый пояс. Плащ с опушкой и праздничная перевязь дополняют наряд жениха, и Кари буквально не в силах отвести от него глаз.  
\- Хватит глазеть, одевайся уже, - поторапливает ее Дис, подойдя к ней с платьем, - еще насмотришься на него, - улыбается она, - и он на тебя.  
Фили, увидев Кари впервые в гномьем традиционном платье, вообще утратил дар речи, но тут Дис отправила его переплетаться к Кили, а сама усадила Кари на стул, чтобы соорудить праздничную прическу ей.

Кили плетет ему косы долго и тщательно, поэтому Фили почти совсем уже утратил терпение. 

Он знает, что Гимли и Тауриэль держат грудью оборону с гостями, и все будет в лучшем виде, и все-таки он немного нервничает. Хорошо ли все пройдет? Виданное ли дело, мешать на свадьбе традиции одного и другого народа. «Хотели угодить всем, а в итоге получится, что никому», - бормочет он обеспокоенно.  
\- Да, ладно тебе брат, - Кили слишком близко, чтобы не расслышать, - заканчивай мандраж. Ты главное женись, а гости уж как-нибудь переживут твои эксцентричные идеи, - и наглый мелкий подмигивает, глядя в зеркало.  
Да, уж, теперь эксцентричные... а кто сам все три недели Фили в уши пел, что все просто отлично задумано, вот паршивец мелкий... Кили видит насупившегося старшего и дует ему в ухо, в ответ на что, тот дергается, и приходится плести сначала почти законченную косу.  
\- Мелкий, молчи, - сипит Фили, терпение которого уже на пределе, - а то я так и пойду, заплетенный кое-как, а ты, так и вообще, с синяком под глазом.  
\- Молчу-молчу, Фи, - отвечает Кили, всеми силами сдерживая улыбку, - это будет лучшая свадьба, вот увидишь, брат, уж поверь мне, я попой чую...  
\- На твою попу вся надежда теперь, - фыркает Фили и, наконец, встряхивает доплетенной гривой, вызвав целую серию возмущенных воплей младшего, что его идеальная работа загублена на корню.

 

Братья идут к матери, чтобы забрать Кари. Все приготовления завершены. Гостей уже пригласили в главный зал, и в окно видно, как постепенно пустеет площадь перед воротами в подгорный чертог. Теперь там ждут только их.

 

Кари выплыла из дверей, сверкая синими камушками в волосах и шурша юбкой. И Фили просто ахнул.  
\- Какая ты красивая, любовь моя.  
\- А без платья? - захлопала ресницами Кари.  
\- Кари! - одернула девушку Дис.  
\- Кому это ты собралась показываться без платья? - поднял бровь Фили.  
Кари показала ему язык, а потом повернулась кругом и заискивающе спросила:  
\- Тебе правда нравится?  
\- Ты просто потрясающе выглядишь... - улыбнулся Фили и потянулся обнять ее.  
\- Э-э-э! - поднял руки Кили, - Там сейчас начнется гостевой бунт, бежим скорее, а то оголодавшие хоббиты съедят все угощение еще до обряда.  
\- Бежим, - засмеялась Кари.  
\- Вечно ты, брат, не вовремя со своими замечаниями.  
\- В этот раз он вовремя, - проговорила Дис, обеспокоенно глядя в окно. - Идемте, нехорошо заставлять всех долго вас ждать.  
Фили закатил глаза, взял Кари за руку, и они отправились в подгорный чертог.

 

Зала была выбрана одна из самых больших, красиво подсвечена, украшена лентами, флагами и цветами. Сначала предполагалось, что гости будут стоять, но, посоветовавшись с Бильбо, гномы все-таки притащили пару десятков лавочек, потому что многие хоббитские семьи явились на свадьбу целиком, вместе со стариками и малыми детьми. Тауриэль и Гимли в лентах распорядителей носились по зале, проверяя, что всем гостям удобно, отвечая на бесчисленные однообразные вопросы, в основном про ужин и жениха-гнома, и уже порядочно запыхались. Когда на пороге появились Дис и Кили, а за ними выплыли жених с невестой, в зале стало невероятно шумно. Хоббиты кричали и хлопали, ребятишки выскочили перед Фили и Кари и стали бросать им под ноги зерно, лепестки и монетки.  
\- Что они делают? - прошептал Фили.  
\- Желают нам благополучия, - также шепотом ответила Кари, наклоняясь к хоббитятам, обнимая их и с благодарностью целуя в щеки. Фили тоже потрепал несколько кудрявых макушек, и довольные детишки с писком умчались к родителям.  
Когда, наконец, им удалось пробраться мимо общительных гостей к противоположенному концу залы, Фили взял Кариоту за руку, и они поднялись на возвышение в глубине зала. Его венчал большой камень с углублением. В углублении стояла низкая чаша с водой, а вокруг подошедший Кили зажег семь ярких светильников. Все было честь по чести, огонь взят из кузницы, вода из лесной заводи. 

Фили набрал воздуху в грудь, припоминая верные слова:  
\- Я, Фили, старший последнего колена рода Дурина, перед лицом покровителя моего, Махала, и по доброй воле, беру в жены Кариоту Брендибак из полуросликов, потому что люблю ее и отмеренные нам годы хочу провести вместе с ней, и пусть она не узнает горя в союзе со мной.  
\- Я, Кариота, - звонкий голосок девушки отдается под сводами, - дочь Букка, урожденная Брендибак, перед лицом покровительницы моей, Йаванны, и по доброй воле, беру в мужья гнома Фили из рода Дурина, потому что люблю его и отмеренные нам годы хочу провести вместе с ним, и пусть он не узнает горя в союзе со мной.  
Потом Фили и Кари снимают обручальные браслеты, которые висят у них на поясах, и обмениваются ими. Он застегивает ей свой на левую руку, и удивленная Кари смотрит как длинная полоса сжимается и становится шире. И вот ее рука уже закована в легкий и удобный узорчатый ажурный мифриловый наруч, покрывающий половину предплечья. А когда она надевает на правую руку Фили свой браслет, с ним происходит тоже самое, вот только рука у Фили гораздо больше, поэтому его браслет выглядит не таким широким.

Фили берет маленькую чашу, черпает воды из большой на камне.  
\- Этим подтверждаю свое решение, а вы все будьте мне свидетелями, - произносит Фили и отпивает глоток. Передает чашу Кари, та повторяет за ним слова и тоже отпивает глоток.  
\- Благословляют ли нас валар? - спрашивает Фили с интересом. Союз, скрепленный так, считался благословленным, если после того как молодожены возвращали в большую чашу остатки воды, вздрагивало пламя в светильниках, а часть воды выплескивалось из большой чаши на камень. По форме брызг даже гадали.

Взявшись вдвоем, Кари и Фили с размаху выплескивают остаток, баламутя воду в большой чаше. Однако, вопреки всему, ни капли не плеснуло на камень и даже огонь в светильниках будто бы застыл. Застыли и молодожены, никак не ожидая такой неестественной реакции стихий. Прошло несколько томительных мгновений. В зале воцарилась оглушающая тишина. Как вдруг светильники ни с того ни с сего заискрили, а из чаши рассыпались во все стороны веером радужные брызги. Зала слаженно ахнула в один голос. 

\- Да! - раскатился под сводами восторженный голос Кили, - Благословляют!! Целуйтесь уже, молодожены!!  
Гости засмеялись, засвистели и захлопали, признавая свадьбу состоявшейся. Дис возмущенно дергала Кили за тунику, намекая, что в торжественные моменты себя так не ведут, но темноволосый гном все равно свистел и хлопал громче всех полуросликов.  
Фили заключил Кариоту в объятия, и жадно, нежно поцеловал, а она обхватила его руками за шею, чувствуя, что ее мыски отрываются от земли, и ответила со всем жаром.

 

 

\- Дорогие братья, - проговорил сияющий Фили, когда бурные овации наконец затихли, и их перестали уговаривать поцеловаться на бис, - и уважаемые полурослики! - Кари вынула из-за корсета записку, сунула ее Фили, и он, почти не сбиваясь, стал читать:  
\- Брендибаки, Туки, Бэггинсы и Боффины, Пузиксы и Норохолмы, Хваты и Мохноноги......Хорнблоуеры......Болджеры.....Брейсгирдлы...и Большелапы! Спасибо вам, что все вы почтили своим присутствием нашу с Кариотой свадьбу! Чтобы достойно отметить наш праздник, на кухнях синегорского чертога трудились с самого утра, но, прежде чем мы все воздадим должное отменному угощенью, я бы хотел кое-что объявить. Мы знаем, что многие из вас заготовили для нас дары, и будем рады принять их. Однако, по обычаю Шира, откуда родом моя супруга, мы сегодня не только принимаем дары, но и преподносим. Наши дары дорогим гостям будут совсем скромными, зато каждый из вас сможет выбрать из наших простых самоцветов что-нибудь на свой вкус и оправить их у мастера, если пожелает, - Фили указывает на уже открытые сундуки и улыбающихся мастеровых. Хоббиты, судя по шумному оживлению, были очень довольны подобным поворотом.  
Присутствующие гномы оказались напротив чрезвычайно изумлены, однако Фили делает и им приглашающий жест. Все же гномы считают верным начать с одаривания молодоженов, и Кили первый устремляется к брату, неся красивый ларец. За Кили прочие гномы вереницей подходят к возвышению, преподнося новоявленным супругам свои дары. Хоббиты, видя что традиции на этой свадьбе немного отличаются от привычных им, начинают шушукаться, некоторые бегом направляются к выходу из залы.  
Когда вереница гномов с дарами завершилась, Фили удивленно узрел перед собой пухлощекого хоббита, который держал в руках тарелку, украшенную бантиками.

\- Поздравляю вас, мастер Фили и леди Кариота, - проговорил он смущенно, - наш род Мохноногов очень польщен, что гномы уважают наши обычаи. Поэтому мы хотим соблюсти ваши и преподнести вам к праздничному столу половину кабанчика из наших запасов, закопченного по старинному рецепту, хранимому в нашей семье. Не откажите.  
Фили потянул носом.  
\- Какой дивный кабанчик! Благодарю, любезный!  
\- Желаем вам счастья, - улыбнулся хоббит и отошел к своим родичам.  
Тут же подскочила говорливая хоббитанка в чепце.  
\- Мастер гном, дорогая Кари, Пузиксы поздравляют вас, желают многая лета, и примите от нас лучших яблок, сладкие, - и хоббитанка вручила Фили целую корзину великолепно пахнущих плодов.  
Фили стоило огромного труда сохранить благодушное лицо и рассыпаться в благодарностях, корзину он немедленно передал Гимли с просьбой поставить ее на как можно более дальний край стола, можно поближе к Тауриэль, которой румяные плоды явно приглянулись. Большелапы привели смешного рыжего пони, Норохолмы притащили отличную, надо сказать, шкуру варга, где только взяли т. д. и т. п. Каждое хоббитское семейство стремилось чем-то порадовать гостеприимных молодоженов из того, что у них было. Брендибаки и Туки подошли последними и одновременно, от каждого из родов выступало по веселому молодому хоббиту. Брендибак преподнес Кари примечательный плащ с красной подкладкой, а Тук — достал из кармана в подарок Фили приличных размеров нож. Фили хотел дежурно поблагодарить, но кинул взгляд на Кари и замешкался.  
\- Откуда это у вас? - спросила та кузенов. Мальчишки сперва замялись, потом тот, что из Брендибаков пояснил.  
\- Плащ у тетушки Этны был, ну еще с тех пор. Она его тебе и так отложила, велела передать, но мы решили, раз дары, то он как раз подойдет, ты не сердишься?  
\- Да нет, что ты, - ответила Кари, - я так рада, что он снова у меня. А нож?  
\- Я его у нас в маттоме нашел, да и носил с тех пор, - пожал плечами юный Тук, - Гравировку совсем недавно прочел.  
\- Спасибо мальчики, - Кари обняла кузенов по очереди, едва не прослезившись. Юный Тук все-таки вручил Фили нож, и они, наконец, отошли к своим.  
\- Кари? - спросил Фили.  
\- Это матушкин любимый плащ и охотничий нож отца, тоже любимый, - прошептала Кари.  
\- Ух-ты, - восхитился Фили, - это так здорово. Ну, вот, а ты говорила, что твои соплеменники не делают свадебных даров, - и подмигнул.

 

\- А теперь, - объявил он, снова поднимаясь на возвышение, - мы приглашаем всех отведать угощения и, конечно же, не обойдемся без танцев!  
И, подхватив Кариоту под руку, он первый направился в соседний обширный и светлый зал, где были накрыты многочисленные столы, а рядом располагалось большое свободное пространство, где уже собрались музыканты, наигрывавшие мелодичную музыку. 

Свадьба получилась веселая и сумбурная. Еще бы, столько полуросликов! За столами рекой лился эль и поглощались многочисленные закуски. А также слышались бесконечные тосты. Сундуки с дарами, перенесенные сюда же, тоже собрали вокруг себя немало радостных гостей. А уж пляска шла и вовсе нешуточная. Особенно, когда некоторые полурослики присоединились со своими свирелями и скрипочками к гномьим музыкантам и завели свои немудрящие песенки.

Фили попробовал поплясать под них вместе с Кариотой, но быстро сдался, со смехом признавая, что тяжеловат для такого количества прыжков и подскоков, а вот Кили и Тауриэль веселились вовсю в самой гуще хоббитчьей молодежи.

 

Проходя мимо сундуков, около которых довольные гости выбирали себе подарочек, Фили увидел Бильбо и пошел к нему. Однако его обогнала на редкость прыткая хоббитская леди в летах и зашипела прямо Бильбо в нос:  
\- Бэггинс, это же позор, а не гномья свадьба, где это видано, чтобы гномы отделывались какими-то невзрачными камушками...  
\- Лобелия, - Бильбо сделал вселенски утомленное лицо, - тебя сюда точно никто не приглашал, и лозунг «грабь гномов» не очень пристал приличной гостье.  
\- Так они же жмоты! - высоким шепотом произнесла настойчивая Лобелия.  
\- Я одного не пойму, тебе не нравится выбор, в золото или серебро тебе оправить выбранный тобой камушек? Ты хочешь настоящих гномьих даров? Жених щедрый, родовитый гном, я могу поговорить с ним, и ползти тебе домой, Лобелия, сгибаясь под весом какого-нибудь фамильного стального топора с гравировкой, и щита... и копья... Где же наш жених? О, а вот, кстати, и он, - Бильбо радушно улыбнулся Фили, глазами показав «спаси меня».  
\- Где? - подскочила его настырная собеседница.  
Фили изобразил самую хищную улыбку, на которую был способен.  
\- Леди затрудняется с выбором? Возможно у меня есть для вас особый дар...  
\- Б-благодарю, мастер гном, не стоит беспокоиться, ваша свадьба бесподобна, позвольте пожелать вам всеразличного счастья! - и Лобелия поспешно растворилась среди соплеменников, придвигаясь ближе к сундукам. Видимо сообразила, что ограничений на количество набранного тут не предусмотрено.

 

Веселье продолжалось до глубокой ночи. Когда еле стоящие на ногах молодожены оказались наконец в своей спальне, казалось уже начало понемногу светать. А между тем, обрывки хмельных песен, подхватываемые многими голосами, еще были слышны довольно хорошо.

Фили подошел к кровати, скинул сапоги и повалился на спину прямо в праздничном камзоле, раскинув руки и мечтательно улыбаясь в потолок.

Кари, сидя за столом, выбирала шпильки из своей замысловатой прически, голова устала больше всего с непривычки.

 

\- Каарии, - потянул слегка заплетающимся языком новоявленный муж, - как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Хоббитанка хихикнула.  
\- Все ноги отплясала, - пожаловалась она.  
\- Эй, а маленькому это не вредно?  
\- Нормально, ему тоже было весело, я думаю, - пожала плечами девушка, улыбаясь.  
Фили сел на кровати и потер виски.  
\- Тебе нужно себя беречь, - сказал он почти строго.  
Кари заулыбалась.  
\- Начну прямо завтра.  
\- Нет, начать стоило еще месяц назад.  
\- Ну, Фииилии, - тянет хоббитанка, подходя к мужу и целуя его в макушку, - ты слишком беспокоишься, это не болезнь, я прекрасно себя чувствую, вот только спать хочу ужасно или хотя бы наконец прилечь.

Фили обнимает ее за талию обеими руками и тянет на себя, заваливаясь на постель. А потом находит ее губы и приникает с нежным поцелуем.

 

\- Фили, - шепчет Кариота, ощущая, как руки мужа нащупывают шнуровку на ее платье и медленно растягивают.  
\- Да? - отвечает гном.  
\- В наших традициях у нас с тобой сегодня особенная ночь. Правда совсем особенной она не будет, - вздыхает хоббитанка, - совсем особенной была та, самая первая, в трактире...  
\- Почему не будет? - спросил ее Фили, - Будет... я буду любить тебя сегодня, а утром наконец заплету тебе твои брачные косы, и это будет означать, что ты согласна быть моей на всю жизнь.  
\- Но я и так согласна, - смеется Кариота.  
\- Я знаю, - хмыкает гном, - но хочу подтверждения. В виде кос, - и гном показывает жене язык, чего та совсем не ожидает и хохочет, отпихивая его. - И ты мне тоже заплетешь волосы, ладно? - ловя жену за руки, просит Фили, - У нас так принято.  
\- Ох, но я совсем не умею, - растерянно улыбается Кари.  
\- Ну, это не сложно, нужно заплести всего-то мааленькую косичку.  
\- Тогда ладно, только покажешь как правильно, - Кари уже страшно занята, пытаясь стащить с Фили его жесткий расшитый камзол и добраться, наконец, до его рубашки.  
\- Да ерунда, ты справишься, - Фили, стаскивает камзол сам, и он летит на пол. Потом одним движением избавляется от рубашки, отправляя ее туда же, а затем окончательно распускает шнуровку на спине приникшей к нему Кари, которая в этот момент целует ему шею под самым подбородком. Тяжелое платье тоже сползает на пол...  
Забыв про усталость они целуются так, что горят губы.  
\- Фили, - стонет Кариота, тонкую исподнюю рубашку муж рвет на ней уже в клочки, и целует ей живот, а потом утыкается ниже. Кариота высоко ахает, а Фили довольно хмыкает и тянет ее ближе, целуя и вылизывая все настойчивее. Кари постанывает, потом вскрикивает, а потом просяще тянет Фили выше. Кожаный шнурок на штанах звучно лопается, с такой силой гном дергает за него. Фили подается наверх, но замирает, уперевшись твердым, истекающим смазкой членом Кари между ног. Его опять посещает немного несвоевременная мысль.  
\- Кари, - шепчет он, - а тебе точно можно? А мы не повредим детке?..  
\- Фили, все нормально, о, валар, я сейчас... ааа... - хоббитанку выгибает на пике, а потом она, непроизвольно подавшись вниз, сама насаживается на член мужа. Фили не в состоянии сдержать стона, так тесно и жарко внутри. Хочется привычно наплевать на контроль и вжать Кари в перину, упиваясь ее криками. Но страх отрезвляет, и Фили двигается медленно-медленно. Кари хнычет, потом стонет, а потом бурно кончает снова.  
\- Аааа, - хитро шепчет ей Фили, - вот твое слабое место, ты любишь медленно?  
\- Ты изводишь меня, - Кари никак не может унять сбитое дыхание, - не издевайся... Ааа... - Фили с хитрой улыбкой медленно входит до конца, вжимаясь в нее бедрами, Кари под ним выгибает дугой, а Фили снова чуть отстраняется и снова, тихо теряя голову, погружается до основания, - Эру, - Кари почти плачет, - я прошу, Фили, прошу... Пожаалуйстаа... О, нет... - Фили снова в ней, и девушка снова выгибается, а потом, не выдержав, начинает двигаться сама быстрее, - ну же...  
Фили терпит из последних сил.  
\- Кари, нельзя...  
\- Да, кто ж тебе сказал-то это!!! - хоббитанка уже яростно толкает мужа на бок. Фили скорее от неожиданности переворачивается, и Кариота оказывается сверху. Издав победный вопль, она начинает двигаться уже наполовину непроизвольно, все больше и больше погружаясь в полузабытье от наслаждения. Фили придерживает ее на себе и ритмично вжимается в нее пахом, головой он совершенно поплыл, и все его чувства сейчас сосредоточены на пульсирующем наслаждении внизу живота, которое начинает шириться, расти. Фили обнимает и пригибает Кари к себе, запускает пальцы в спутанные черные волосы, хватает их в горсть и притягивает еще ближе. Чувствуя себя на краю, ловит ртом ее полуоткрытый рот, и его выносит за окоем мира штормовой волной.

 

В себя Фили более или менее пришел уже с утра. Впрочем, когда он первый раз проснулся, Кариота все еще сладко посапывала у него в объятиях, поэтому Фили укрыл их потеплее и заснул снова.

 

Поднимаются они поздно. Кари в мягком домашнем платье встает и идет вычесывать из волос приобретенные за ночь колтуны. За дверью обнаруживается поднос с еще теплым завтраком, который молодожены с удовольствием поглощают, сидя прямо на постели. Потом снова занимаются любовью и отдыхают. Ближе к обеденному времени Фили наконец ловит Кари за прядь.  
\- Пойдем заплетаться, жена моя.  
\- Настырный гном, - фыркает та.  
Фили усаживает ее на стул перед зеркалом, делит ее пышную гриву на три части и плетет три косы, две по бокам и одну по центру. А потом закрепляет их, пряча хвостики так, что видно только богатое и замысловатое основное плетение, которое широким пышным узором покрывает голову Кари.  
Кари с восторгом осматривает себя в зеркало.  
\- Нравится? - спрашивает Фили с довольным видом, - и закреплять по разному можно еще.  
\- Еще бы, - отвечает она, - какой ты ловкий! Давай, теперь я тебя?  
Мужу плетут одну небольшую косу. Но не самого простого плетения, к сожалению. Некоторое время они тренируются. Фили сдавленно шипит, когда Кари с энтузиазмом принимается за него в первый раз. Хоббиты кос не плетут, мужчины стригутся, а женщины волосы подвязывают разве что платками. Поэтому Кари в новинку такие премудрости. Запутав Фили так, что он едва может расчесаться, Кари смущенно извиняется. Наконец, после долгих мучений (в основном со стороны Фили) и уже ближе к вечеру, Кари сидит, высунув язык, и заплетает Фили немного позади правого уха длинную косицу. Она даже получается почти ровной.  
\- Ничего, - одобряет Фили, - молодец, потом поровнее переплетешь.  
\- А переплетать ее тоже мне, что ли? - возмущается Кари.  
\- А как же! - смеется Фили, и хоббитанка закатывает глаза.

На ужин они являются довольные друг другом и своими успехами в плетении и с удовольствием принимают поздравления родных.  
Примечание к части  
брачными косами автор озадачился, увидев вот это http://cs7066.vk.me/c540107/v540107244/20cbd/hGtqZMpYW_I.jpg  
Глава пятнадцатая. Лето и приготовления.  
На смену теплой весне пришло жаркое, душное лето. 

Семейство Дуринсонов понемногу обживало свой прежний дом. На семейном совете постановили, что раз прибавление ожидается так скоро, то строить отдельное жилище не имеет большого смысла. Кариота, вопреки опасениям Фили, крайне благосклонно отнеслась к рьяному желанию Дис помогать с внуком.

 

\- Ты уверена, что нам не стоит обособиться своим домом? - спрашивал ее как-то Фили, когда они были в своей спальне, собираясь отправиться ко сну. - Матушка так любит, чтобы все было по ее, она не даст тебе ухаживать за ребенком так как ты хочешь...  
Кари удивленно вскинула бровь.  
\- Две гномки на одном хозяйстве — это очень дурная идея, - вздохнул Фили.  
\- Не вижу, хоть тресни, в нашем хозяйстве двух гномок, даже если Тау тоже останется тут, - пошутила Кариота.  
\- Это ты сейчас смеешься.  
\- Да, ладно, Фили, поживем увидим. То, что матушка твоя хочет с внуком повозиться, так на здоровье, она ж ему не чужая. А мне указывать она не станет.  
Фили покачал головой.  
\- А зачем ей? Я не заметила, чтобы матушка твоя была дурой, - без обиняков сказала хоббитанка.  
\- Ну, как знаешь.  
\- Станет плохо, ты же ведь сможешь и позже отдельный дом выстроить?  
\- Смогу, наверное, - неуверенно тянет Фили. Переезжать с места на место, да еще семейством у гномов не принято. Если не случается ничего катастрофического, гномы поколениями не меняют насиженных мест. Только вот если после свадьбы хотят отделиться.

Кили и Тауриэль тоже захотели после свадьбы остаться в общем доме. И, поразмыслив, братья пришли к выводу, что всем вместе будет тесно, и домину придется надстраивать. К счастью, особого дефицита ни в средствах, ни в рабочих руках не обнаружилось. Не один вечер прошел в жарких дебатах над планом пристроек. Дис настаивала, что двух-трех комнатушек мало, надо строить второй дом и соединять с первым галереями. Кари не судом требовала огород. Тауриэль вздыхала и молчала. Кили едва ли не клещами из нее пришлось тянуть, что без сада, который сильно пострадает при строительстве, ей будет невыносимо. Братья хотели новую конюшню и свою плавильню, и еще крытую галерейку, чтобы по зиме на мечах упражняться было сподручно, и еще...

Проще говоря — при виде первого проекта, казначей клана схватился за голову.

Пришлось немного ужаться, но все основные пожелания большого семейства удалось учесть. И закипела работа. Кари, поглаживая растущий живот, наблюдала за снующими гномами в окошко. А вот Тауриэль, видно, совсем заскучала. Через неделю от начала строительства, Кили обнаружил ее на лесах, огибающих каркас будущей крыши. Эльфийка что-то оживленно доказывала одному из гномов-инженеров, который стоял внизу, задрав бородищу кверху и внимал ее мелодичному голосу.

 

\- Тау, - сказал подошедший Кили, сверху он казался не больше кошки, но острый эльфийский взор подсказал Тауриэль, что драгоценный жених весь дрожит от плохо сдерживаемого возмущения. «Не спросила разрешения», - припомнила эльфийка ситуацию горах. И беспомощно похлопала себя руками по поясу. Страховочной веревкой, без которой гномы на леса не лазили, она разумеется не обвязалась, какая еще веревка... Даже в голову не пришло, она так давно не бегала по ветвям, что взобравшись выше второго яруса, внезапно ощутила себя совершенно в своей стихии, и пустилась, едва ступая по перилам лесов, проверять крепеж узлов, который гномы делали, конечно, на совесть, но устанавливали такими неудобными способами, мало ли что...  
\- Тау, - повторил Кили, пыхтя в нос, - слезай, ласточка моя... Осторожно...  
\- Кили, не сердись, я слезу, - сказала она досадливо.  
И через полминуты уже утаскивала прочь за плечо жениха, открывающего и закрывающего рот как возмущенная рыба.  
\- Тауриэль, это в конце концов просто безрассудно, - наконец взорвался Кили, когда за ними закрылась тяжелая дубовая дверь старого дома.  
\- Я буду пользоваться страховкой, Кили, я просто не привыкла, - примирительно произнесла Тау.  
\- Я вообще не хочу, чтобы ты там ходила, - проворчал Кили, - камни тяжелые, а твоя, прости, немного пустая голова не такая уж твердая...  
Тауриэль вздохнула, но сдержалась и на «немного пустую голову» в ответ не нагрубила. В конце концов, Кили же не со зла, он переживает. Слишком уж.  
\- Кили, - вдруг перевела тему эльфийка, - я просто изнемогаю от безделья здесь. Я не понимаю, чем могу быть вам полезла. Эльфийский целитель вам явно каждый день не требуется, а ремесел ваших я не знаю.  
\- А что ты умеешь? - спросил Кили, тоже успокаиваясь.  
\- Мечом размахивать, - ворчит Тауриэль, потом смягчается и задумывается, - Я играю на флейте, - вспоминает она.  
\- Будет тебе флейта, - кивает Кили.  
Но Тау по-прежнему морщит лоб.  
\- Могу разбирать карты и рисовать, те же карты или что-то другое. В чертежах и конструкциях понимаю хорошо. Вот ковке и обработке камня не обучена. Но могу вырезать по дереву... а вот шить — ненавижу просто, - и она виновато улыбается. Подготовку к их свадьбе в этом смысле взяла на себя Дис. На этот раз, сделал одолжение младший сын, спешки почти нет, и гномка, привлекши пару подруг, с удовольствием погрузилась в сотворение «одеяний, достойных принца и принцессы», как она выразилась. Тауриэль она пока результат не показывала, но обещала, что скоро позовет примерять.  
А у Кили тем временем созревает идея.  
\- Рисовать, говоришь, умеешь? А архивы и библиотеки сильно не любишь?  
\- Наоборот, люблю, - улыбается эльфийка.  
\- Завтра же пойдем к нашему летописцу, он и библиотекой ведает, и архивом, у него точно к тебе заказов будет ого-го, еще не отвяжешься. А сегодня ты пока витраж для галереи нарисуй, а наши соберут из цветных стекол. Да не экономь и не упрощай, гномы по картинке самый замысловатый соберут, - улыбается Кили, видя что кажется действительно нашел невесте занятие по душе. - В моей комнате светло, краски и прочее, сейчас пошлю, принесут тебе, есть у нас запас.  
\- Кили, это так здорово ты придумал! - улыбается эльфийка.  
\- И флейта! - бормочет Кили, - Где-то скрипка моя старая была интересно... А захочешь по верхам бегать, ну, возьми ты веревку, добром прошу, - добавил он уже в спину идущей наверх Тау.  
\- А то что? - развернулась та и прищурилась, но потом не выдержала и прыснула.  
\- А то к кровати за ногу привяжу, я не шучу, - ответил Кили, - Я жениться хочу, а если ты шею свернешь, мне будет не на ком, какое-то время...  
\- Ах-ты, - Тауриэль разворачивается и легко сбегает по лестнице. Пустившийся наутек жених настигнут в трех шагах от спасительной кухни и попадает в захват.  
\- Ну, любимая, - сипит Кили, - чего ты так огорчилась?  
\- Того! - Кили получает увесистый тумак и с жалобным мявом ставит блок на следующий.  
\- Пока у меня есть некоторая вероятность женится все-таки на тебе, другие женщины для меня просто не существуют, - вдруг серьезно говорит Кили, перестав отбиваться, - Я вообще женщин люблю, и никогда этого не скрывал, но тебя... я люблю так сильно... Все кто был до тебя, были как цветы, которые можно сорвать один раз и все. А ты как звездочка, светишь мне в пути. Только теперь ты не в небе... - Кили разворачивается, берет внезапно переставшую его мутузить Тау за руки и притягивает к себе, целует тепло, мягко, губы, щеки и шепчет, - Ты со мной, я поймал тебя и хочу оставить себе, я жадный-жадный гном, а ты мое сокровище, Тау. Только мое, а я весь твой, моя звездочка. И только твой, столько сколько захочешь.  
\- Кили, ты... ты свет мой.  
Брови наугрим удивленно ползут вверх.  
\- Ты согреваешь мою душу... - шепчет Тау и утыкается любимому в волосы, обняв его, - Не понимаю, как я прежде прожила так долго без тебя...  
\- Ласточка, - шепчет Кили и, поднимая лицо, тянется за поцелуем, и получает его, эльфийку просто захлестывает нежностью, а Кили наслаждается, подставляя губы под ее мелкие ласковые поцелуи.

 

 

Ближе к августу дом достроили и начали отделывать. Тогда же препожаловали первые гости из Эребора. Бифур, Бофур и Бомбур избрали приятную во всех отношениях летнюю пору, чтобы совершить путешествие. Они поспешали еще и потому, что Бомбура в Синих горах совсем заждалась его молодая жена. Фили посылал в Эребор письмо с подробным описанием подгорной дороги, и его друзья смогли воспользоваться именно ею. Второй отряд, значительно крупнее, отправлялся позже и намерен был пробираться в Синие горы южными землями.

Каких-то особых даров морийцы к свадьбе не привезли, зато были рады поучаствовать в отделке и обустройстве дома. Кариота была чрезвычайно рада знакомству с Бомбуром, вдвоем они готовы были обсуждать процесс изготовления пирогов с утра до вечера. Дис, слишком занятая сейчас шитьем и прочими предсвадебными хлопотами, после колебаний, весьма кратких, надо сказать, отдала кухню им в полное распоряжение. Правда, потом долго ворчала, что после таких разносолов, которые Бомбур с Кариотой успевали навертеть каждый день, ее собственные сыновья откажутся потом есть ее стряпню. Впрочем, если говорить совсем честно, Дис не сильно огорчилась тому, что ее подменили на кухне. Уж очень ей хотелось завершить все праздничное платье в срок, а до осени оставались считанные недели. Дис и себе шила обнову, и Фили и, уж конечно, для Кариоты пришлось сооружать нечто воздушное и без всякого корсета.  
Тауриэль, когда первый раз увидела свое нежно-зеленого цвета кружевное расшитое платье, буквально потеряла дар речи. Гномка только посмеивалась, когда будущая невестка пораженно качая головой гладила замысловаты лиственные орнаменты переходящие с летящей юбки на корсет и ажурными узорами оплетающие прозрачные рукава.

Кили исправно посещал ювелирную мастерскую, и свадебное, сложное и хитросплетенное, ожерелье из мелких изумрудов было уже почти готово, оставалось только дополнить его прочими украшениями. Кили остановился на гребнях для волос, замысловатых подвесках в уши и маленьких колечках. Упустить возможность подчеркнуть изящные ушки и пальчики своей будущей жены, не говоря уже о ее потрясающих локонах, Кили просто не мог. Обручальные браслеты Кили тоже сперва хотел выковать сам. Но мать, поразмыслив, принесла ему свои, которые сделал давно погибший отец Фили и Кили специально для нее, со знаками рода Дурина из серебра, платины и мифрила. Кили был растроган и долго обнимал мать.

 

Наступила осень, хотя дни стояли еще жаркие, но в воздухе уже ощущалась прохлада особенно по ночам. 

 

Кили отправил приглашение Бильбо и, после некоторых размышлений, в Ривенделл, прося владыку Элронда почтить их своим присутствием, если у него не окажется иных неотложных дел, а также, писал Кили, если найдутся среди обитателей Ривенделла те, кто захочет быть гостями, они с невестой будут только рады.

Ответ пришел неожиданно быстро, причем не одно, а целых два письма. В одном из них, адресованном Кили, владыка Элронд благодарил за приглашение и подтверждал, что непременно почтит их своим присутствием, причем он посулил, что приедет не один, его будут сопровождать соплеменники и еще один гость, которого в Синих горах будут «несомненно рады повидать».

Второе же письмо оказалось адресовано Тауриэль и было написано на синдарине. Кили, который не был обучен читать по-эльфийски, ревниво косился на бегающую глазами по строчкам невесту. Особенно его донимает то, как тепло Тауриэль улыбается, глядя на письмо.

\- Дай угадаю, - наконец насупленно произносит Кили, - это пишет... Леголас Зеленолист, сын этого напыщенного рогатого...  
\- Да, - удивленно улыбается Тауриэль, - как ты угадал?  
\- Он на тебя виды имел, - ревниво отозвался Кили, - а теперь ты тут улыбаешься, а я...  
Тауриэль протягивает ему листок, обезоруживающе улыбаясь.  
\- Я не читаю по-вашему, - заставляет себя сказать гордый гном.

 

\- Он сейчас в Ривенделле, но скоро уезжает в Гондор и попасть на нашу свадьбу не сможет.  
\- Слава Эру, - восклицает Кили, - только его мне тут не хватало, вот же угораздило написать Элронду, чтобы всех приглашал.  
\- Он желает мне счастья, - говорит Тауриэль укоризненно, - нам, - поправляется она.  
\- Ага, нам, щас... Пожелает он мне, пожалуй, чтоб меня тролли съели...  
\- Кили, не говори так! Леголас, конечно, недолюбливает гномов, но...  
\- Ну, ты рада получить от него весть, и я рад, что ты рада, и закончим на этом... а то еще поругаемся смешно сказать из-за кого.  
\- Я с тобой не ругаюсь, - говорит Тау, - это ты взялся ревновать попусту.  
\- Кто вас знает, - ворчит гном.  
\- Знаешь что! - взрывается Тау, - Вот тебе письмо, не читаешь по-эльфийски, сходишь в библиотеку или Бильбо попросишь, как приедет. А строить всякие догадки беспочвенные про меня и Леголаса не надо. Меня это обижает, в конце концов!!!  
\- А может у вас там это... - Кили шевелит пальцами, - тайнопись какая-нибудь, лунные руны, там..  
Тау, после гневной тирады отхлебнувшая воды из чашки, выплевывает воду на пол с громким звуком «пффф».  
\- Лунные... что?  
\- Ну, Элронд нам, это, - Кили смотрит на невесту неуверенно, - тогда на карте читал, когда мы на Эребор шли... - Тауриэль застывает с не читаемым выражением лица, Кили смущается еще больше и краснеет, - Кто знает эти ваши эльфийские штучки...  
Тау смотрит на него еще несколько секунд, кусает себя за губу и вдруг начинает хохотать, звонко, громко и до слез.

\- Ой, я не могу, - причитает она, - Руны, ахаха, луунные... - к ним в комнату заглядывает Кари.  
\- Тау, - говорит она, встревоженно глядя на всегда такую спокойную эльфийку, которая сейчас на грани истерики, - ты в порядке? Я ужин накрываю, пойдемте?  
\- Она переписывается с одним остроухим на своем синдарине, а мне тут от ревности изнывай, - жалуется Кариоте Кили. Впрочем, та ему совершенно не сочувствует, а начинает хихикать, глядя на хохочущую эльфийку. - Все вы женщины одинаковые! Никакой серьезности! - сетует гном, подхватывает со стола листочек, прячет в карман и, показав Тау язык, твердым шагом покидает комнату.  
\- Фили жаловаться пошел, - хихикает Кари, - не понимаем мы его.  
\- Нет, ну ты представляешь, - говорит Тау, утирая слезы, - лунные руны у нас... лунные. Леголас бы со смеху лопнул наверное...  
В комнату просовывается голова Кили, которая произносит:  
\- Он бы лопнул, а я бы на это посмотрел, и эти ваши пожелания счастья мы с Бильбо еще почитаем, так и знай.  
\- Да, пожалуйста, - говорит Тау, - там же лунные руны, которые съедают каждого второго читающего это письмо.  
\- А потом бегут к лорду Элронду и машут пушистыми хвостами? - интересуется Кили уже окончательно повеселевший.  
\- Нет, уплывают в Валинор на сытый желудок...  
Кари фыркает, толкает в плечо Тау, потом Кили, и выпроваживает их обоих в направлении столовой.  
Глава шестнадцатая. Встречи друзей и Свадьба Кили  
Свадьба Кили и Тауриэль была назначена на середину осени, но по настоящему празднично стало задолго до этого. Еще в сентябре в Синие горы наконец добрался основной отряд из Эребора. Праздник, который закатили на их прибытие, грозил затмить грядущую свадьбу своим размахом. Повод для радости был еще и в том, что друзья привезли частично долю принцев из сокровищ горы. Сами-то братья покинули Эребор налегке, не став дожидаться окончания подсчета и распределения сокровищ. Понятно, что после воцарения Даина, доля исчислялась вовсе не 1/14 гигантской сокровищницы, но все же была очень и очень богата. Отряд, насчитывавший помимо восьмерых оставшихся спутников Торина Дубощита, еще двенадцать гномов, смог прихватить с собой едва ли четвертую часть. Но и эта четвертая часть была таким добрым подспорьем в казне Синегорья, что поводом для праздника это было несомненным. Три дня прошло в обильных возлияниях. На четвертый Дис, ругаясь, отпаивала всех слабым бульоном, за что зеленые с похмелья гномы, с женихом во главе, были ей весьма признательны.

 

Знакомство с новоявленной супругой Фили прошло забавно. Гномы, хоть и привыкшие к Бильбо, сначала несколько стушевались, когда она пришла в столовую, где их всех усадили обедать с дороги.  
\- А... это...? - начал Ори, подняв ложку и вопросительно глядя на старшего принца. И Фили вдруг очень смутился, потому что сообразил, что так привык к тому, кто его жена, что в письмах друзьям так ни разу и не упомянул, что Кари не гномка.  
\- Знакомьтесь, друзья, - Фили привстал со своего места, - это моя жена, Кариота.  
\- К вашим услугам, - легонько присела Кари.  
Гномы повскакали из-за стола.  
\- Балин, к вашим услугам, - представился самый пожилой, - Присядьте скорее, милая, вам ли утруждаться?  
\- Да, что вы, я совсем не устала, - уставилась на обеспокоенного старика Кари.  
Фили подошел к ней со спины и подтолкнув под колени стул, шепнул «сядь» и слегка надавил на плечи. Кари опустилась на краешек, хотя в данный момент предпочла бы стоять.  
Гномы облегченно раскланялись с ней, представляясь, и вернулись за стол. Фили, которому не досталось стула, присел с кружкой в руках около Кари на корточки и прошептал, глядя в сторону:  
\- Не смотри ты так, ни один гном не будет сидеть пока не устроит беременную женщину со всем в его понимании удобством.  
\- Они такие забавные, - тихонько хихикнула Кари, украдкой рассматривая старших друзей Фили, но затем встала. - Господа, я подожду вас в гостиной, там такие подушки удобные, - пресекла она их попытку снова вскочить, - а вы кушайте на здоровье, очень рада, что вам нравится, я старалась.  
Гномы рассыпались в благодарностях, а Кари поскорее сбежала из столовой, не желая больше служить помехой трапезе. 

 

Но за несколько дней пребывания в Синегорье, а особенно после праздника, когда Кари, наравне с Дис, отпаивала болезных поутру, гномы попривыкли к ней, и они прониклись взаимной симпатией. Тауриэль друзья Фили и Кили знали и любили, и были рады свидеться с ней почти так же как с принцами.

Еще неделю спустя приехал Бильбо, и встреча друзей была так радостна, что только железная воля Дис предотвратила очередное трехдневное празднование. До свадьбы оставалось не более пары недель.

 

Заканчивались уже последние приготовления, когда одним довольно туманным днем в воротах показался отряд эльфийских всадников. Эльфы, во главе с лордом Элрондом, препожаловали на свадьбу, как и обещали. Тауриэль, Кили, Фили и Дис вышли приветствовать их. Кили смотрел на Тау и видел, что она хоть и сдерживает себя, но очень радуется сородичам. Эльфийка хорошо прижилась у гномов, но тоска по жизни, которую она вела сотни лет все же не могла отступить сразу. А с эльфами Ривенделла, которых Тауриэль знала и была рада повидать, у нее будет возможность хоть ненадолго перестать ощущать себя отлученной от своего племени.

Рядом с лордом Элрондом ехал еще один всадник. Бильбо издал какой-то сдавленный звук и бросился вперед.  
\- Дядюшка! - воскликнули одновременно жених с братом.  
\- Торин, - охнула Дис.  
А Бильбо подбежал к остановившемуся пони и заключил спешившегося короля в объятия.  
\- Ты все еще жив... Я не надеялся больше увидеть тебя, - тихо проговорил он, обнимая друга.

 

…..

Торин действительно путешествовал после достопамятных похорон в Эреборе с Гендальфом и Бильбо, и даже прожил в Хоббитоне почти всю зиму. Но к весне ему стало тяжело.  
Майар выторговал у Мандоса для Торина жизнь, да только жизнь эта была не совсем той же, что и раньше. Видевший чертоги Махала, Торин так и не смог полностью вернуться в мир живых, но и проследовать в мир мертвых ему теперь было непросто. Гендальф потом говорил, что у гробницы Торина просто поддался чувству вины и отчаянью. Ведь даже юная эльфийка смогла вернуть от порогов своего возлюбленного, а он, могущественный маг, не может вернуть дорогого ему и Бильбо друга. И это было ошибкой.

 

Магия, в отличие от любви, не латает дыры, а только создает иллюзию, что их нет.  
Видя как другу тяжело, Бильбо проводил его в Ривенделл, надеясь, что эльфы помогут. Но владыка Элронд был неутешительно тверд, что Торину следует отправиться в чертоги, вот только изыскать для этого путь было теперь не так-то просто. Самоубийства никакого рода гномы не поощряют, а умолять кого бы то ни было себя прикончить, до этого Торин опуститься был не способен. В крайне тяжелом расположении духа, Бильбо покинул Ривенделл, вернулся в Бэг-энд, а пару недель спустя к нему пришла наниматься Кариота. 

 

Бильбо не сомневался, что эльфы нашли способ, и Торина уже нет в живых, однако он ошибся. Обнимая друга, Бильбо с трудом верил, что снова видит его живым, и даже как будто более живым, чем при их расставании. Ривенделл определенно подействовал на Торина благотворно.

 

.....

Поскольку все были в сборе, то свадьбу решили далее не откладывать. Залу украшали ту же самую, только теперь Фили и Гимли помогали прибывшие с Элрондом эльфы, поэтому результат получился совсем иной. Эльфы вырастили цветы и увили колонны ветвями в зеленых, желтых и багряных листьях. Гномы укрепили цветные светильники, а эльфы добавили свои, белые. На стенах висели расшитые звездами и листьями эльфийские гобелены, а на полу лежали ковры насыщенных оттенков земли и огня. В прохладном воздухе пронзительно пахло осенним лесом, и когда Тауриэль зашла в залу в сопровождении Кили, она вдохнула воздух полной грудью, распахнула глаза, а потом повернулась к сородичам и низко поклонилась им.

 

Фили зажег семь светильников, а Кили и Тауриэль - он в цветах рода Дурина, а она в зеленом платье, с изумрудами в волосах - в почтительной тишине взошли на возвышение и обернулись к присутствующим. Кили вдохнул, и понял, что у него от волнения пропал голос. Он сжал руку Тауриэль и ощутил теплую ладонь брата на плече. Кили прокашлялся и начал.

\- Я, Кили, младший последнего колена рода Дурина, перед лицом покровителя моего, Махала, и по доброй воле, беру в жены эльфийку Тауриэль родом из Зеленолесья, потому что люблю ее и отмеренные нам годы хочу провести вместе с ней, и пусть она не узнает горя в союзе со мной.  
\- Я, Тауриэль, из народа лесных эльфов, перед лицом покровительницы моей, Варды, и по доброй воле, беру в мужья гнома Кили из рода Дурина, потому что люблю его и отмеренные нам годы хочу провести вместе с ним, и пусть он не узнает горя в союзе со мной. 

Кили надел Тау на руку свой браслет и протянул запястье, чтобы она надела ему свой. А потом черпнул воды и, произнеся нужные слова, отпил. Тауриэль, нежно глядя ему в глаза, приняла у него чашку и тоже отпила лесной воды, а потом они сразу, так и не разорвав взгляды, ухватились за нее и плеснули в чашу остаток. По глади медленно пошла волна от попавших в нее брызг, светильники затрепетали, и вода словно в замедленном магией полете выплеснулась на камень. Вся. Плоская чаша осталась на камне абсолютно пустой. Кили недоверчиво смотрел на пустую чашу, и в голове его билась мысль, не зря ли они с братом выбрали именно этот обряд для бракосочетания, могли бы и другой поискать... Наверное... Потом перевел глаза на Тау, которая тоже пораженно смотрела на опустевшую чашу и ярко, ровно горящие светильники. 

\- Если я правильно припоминаю приметы, связанные с этим обрядом, - нарушил воцарившуюся тишину голос лорда Элронда, - мы наблюдаем чрезвычайно хорошее знамение. Валар благословляют этот союз.  
\- Ну, брат, что же ты... - услышал Кили шепот у уха и, наконец, будто бы проснулся.  
\- Все? - спросил он, обводя взглядом присутствующих, а потом повернулся к жене, - Тау, все? Ты моя? Моя!! - и, широко улыбнувшись, Кили подхватывает свою длинноногую возлюбленную на руки, чтобы не тянуться не пойми в какие выси, и запоем целует ее. Тауриэль обхватывает ладонями его щеки и нежно отвечает ему, так и не закрывая глаз.  
Фили поднимает обе руки:

\- Khahum reliku Gamut meliku!!!!* - кричит он во все горло свадебную гномью здравицу, и друзья-эреборцы, стоящие рядом, подхватывают ее. А потом пускаются обнимать счастливых молодоженов. 

 

Свадебный пир начался куда менее шумно, чем у Фили, что Кили, конечно, ожидал.  
\- Я и на твоей свадьбе, братец, уплясался до упаду, - смеется новоявленный муж, чокаясь с братом полными кружками, - Могу я на своей спокойно посидеть и выпить эля со своими друзьями??

Впрочем, как выяснилось, они несколько поспешили с выводами.  
Эля выпито уже порядочно, Бофур с Бильбо лезут танцевать на стол, а прочие берутся за скрипки, дудки и барабаны.  
Почтенные эльфы степенно беседуют в наиболее тихом углу, воспитанно дегустируя угощенье, а вот молодые, с Тауриэль во главе, затеяли какое-то соревнование с молодыми гномами. Накрыли горшками разные кушанья, как мясные, так и любимые эльфами овощные, и по очереди вслепую поднимают горшки. То, что под горшком надо съесть, а уж по вкусу тебе придется блюдо или нет — не важно, а то команде грозит проигрыш.  
Кили, подошедший посмотреть, чем таким интересным занята его супруга, как раз успел увидеть Ори с лицом мученика доедающего зеленый салат, а Гимли, Бомбура, Нори и вместе с ними и от души веселящуюся Кариоту — подбадривающих его активными криками. Новоиспеченный муж немедленно вступил в команду и принялся яростно болеть за Ори, который, давясь, все-таки доел салат. После чего гномы имели удовольствие насладиться тем, как тонкий и ясноглазый юный эльф, чья очередь водить подошла, вытащил, к своему ужасу, из-под горшка истекающую жиром свиную ногу.

 

Вечером, сидя у камина в подгорном чертоге, владыка Элронд беседовал с Торином и Бильбо. Неподалеку разместились и счастливые молодожены.  
\- Средство найдено, - говорил владыка, - вот только воспользоваться им непросто. Торину следует отправится в Валинор морем, Валинор излечит его и, достигнув чертогов через него, Торин обретет желанный покой. Вот только...  
\- Только? - спросил Бильбо, перспектива разлуки угнетала его, хотя он понимал, что так будет лучше.  
\- Гномам нет места на эльфийских кораблях, кто-то должен будет остаться здесь, чтобы Торин смог уплыть.  
Внезапно к ним подошла рыжая эльфийка, новоявленная жена младшего из племянников Торина.  
\- Владыка, - поклонилась она, - я услышала вашу беседу и хотела спросить.  
\- Слушаю тебя, дитя, - ответил Элронд.  
\- Меня изгнали из Зеленолесья, как изменницу, означает ли это, что у меня больше нет места на кораблях?  
\- Что ты, - изумился владыка, - конечно, нет, ты по-прежнему можешь уплыть на Запад когда пожелаешь этого!  
\- Ну, вот и замечательно, - улыбнулась девушка, - тогда Торин сможет отправиться туда вместо меня, потому что я остаюсь здесь, со своим мужем.  
\- Подумай, дитя! - воззвал владыка, - Твой муж смертный...  
\- Это ничего, - отозвалась Тауриэль, - Торин, - подняла она глаза, - теперь ты сможешь уплыть, не отказывайся, я от чистого сердца хочу помочь.  
\- Спасибо, - тихо ответил тот, - я благодарен тебе, дочь леса. Эльфы сильно выросли в моих глазах, благодаря тебе, - и он насмешливо глянул на владыку Элронда. Владыка несколько смешался от подобной дерзости, а Бильбо не знал куда себя девать, так ему было неловко за возмутительно нахального Торина. Одновременно хоббит давно не чувствовал друга таким живым в самом лучшем смысле этого слова. И Бильбо, невольно и стыдясь перед владыкой, разулыбался во весь рот.  
Определенно эта свадьба стала для него и личным праздником.

 

Из подгорного чертога слышатся заздравные песни. Кажется последний раз запевал уже лорд Элронд. А Кили и Тау, прямо в праздничных своих одеяниях, завернувшись в один плащ на двоих, сидят на крыше их нового дома и смотрят на звезды. Погода очень ясная и безлунная, поэтому звезд неисчислимо много.

 

Кили склонил голову эльфийке на плечо и тихонько дремлет. Ему тепло и хорошо, несмотря на довольно прохладный ветерок, норовящий забраться под плащ. Тау зябко подбирает ноги, жених одет теплее, а ей в ее прекрасном платье уже становится холодновато. Кили ловит ее за руку.  
\- Замерзла! - моментально улавливает он, - Так, хватит на небо глазеть, пойдем в тепло уже.  
\- Но они такие красивые, - вздыхает Тауриэль.  
\- Нет, это очень романтично, любоваться звездами при нынешней погоде в твоем наряде. Вот только у тебя нос скоро совсем покраснеет, - Кили целует замезший кончик, а Тауриэль неожиданно громко чихает.  
\- Все! - командует новоявленный муж, - Немедленно в тепло!! - и тянет эльфийку за руку к слуховому окну, через которое они сюда забрались.

Они спускаются в свою спальню, и Кили растапливает камин.  
Тауриэль протягивает подрагивающие руки поближе к лижущему поленья пламени и с удовольствием ловит исходящее от огня тепло.  
\- Я думала, мы с тобой будем вспоминать, как мы познакомились, или как сюда ехали, помнишь, какое небо было над Андуином...  
\- Я не большой ценитель небес, Тау, - Кили смотрит на жену почти виновато.  
\- А мне всегда казалось, тебе нравится... - Тау поднимает на него грустный взгляд.  
\- Мне нравится... - Кили подходит к эльфийке ближе и берет ее лицо в ладони, - … нравится слушать, как о звездах говоришь ты... И смотреть на тебя такую я могу бесконечно.  
\- Кили...  
Гном обнимает ее, и теплые ладони греют озябшие под тонкой шитой тканью плечи.  
\- Ты вся замерзла на этом ветру, - шепчет Кили, приникая к прохладной ткани губами и пытаясь согреть Тау теплым дыханием. Потом поднимает ее руку, целует ладонь и заглядывает в глаза, - Пойдем в постель любимая, я принесу еще одеял, нам будет мягко и уютно, и ты наконец согреешься.  
Тау только кивает, тихонько опуская ресницы, а потом снова смотрит на мужа. 

Он такой тихий и задумчивый сейчас, думает эльфийка. На празднике был таким шумным, а сейчас будто оробел.

Кили возвращается в комнату с теплым ворохом в руках. И сваливает его весь на их широкую постель. Потом как-то непривычно неловко и отчужденно снимает сначала камзол, потом рубашку, скидывает сапоги, штаны и, немного ежась, забирается под весь этот ворох, устраиваясь на подушках и укрываясь до самого носа.  
\- Тау, - говорит он тихо, - ты идешь?  
Эльфийка, снимает украшения и оставляет их на камине. Высокая и тонкая, она настолько пронзительно прекрасна в своем нежно зеленом одеянии, с ярко рыжими локонами, рассыпавшимися по плечам. Она не из этого мира, шепчет про себя Кили, как же она смогла полюбить меня...  
\- Кили? - спрашивает Тау обеспокоенно. Подходит ближе, садиться на постель и наклоняется к нему, с тревогой заглядывая в лицо, - Кили? Да, что с тобой?  
Кили избегает ее взгляда, стесненно поводит плечами, и опускает голову, прячась от эльфийки, его переполняет чувство близкое к отчаянью, которое он хочет от нее скрыть. Он чувствует себя почти бессильным, ведь рано или поздно он оставит ее одну, и этого никак не изменить.  
\- Тау, я... - доносится из под одеяла, но голос Кили срывается... - я... вдруг подумал, ты же... всем ради меня пожертвовала, я же... умру, Тау. Как же так?..  
Тауриэль хмыкает и улыбается, глядя на торчащую макушку, глаза Кили тоже спрятал, и над одеялом видно только кусочек уха, над которым заплетены в праздничные косички каштановые локоны. Косички уже порядочно растрепались, ведь праздник был очень веселый. «Ну, что же ты, - думает Тау, - потух, мой костерок, загрустил».  
\- Кили, - говорит она, - дай ладошку.  
Под одеялом на мгновение замирают, а потом из вороха высовывается рука ладонью вверх, а выше показывается один любопытный глаз.  
Тауриэль берет его руку и прислоняет ее к своей щеке.  
\- И как ты до сих пор не понял, глупый ты гном, что я ничем не жертвовала, а просто выбирала между одиночеством и счастьем, м?  
\- Тау...  
\- Понял теперь?  
\- А когда я...  
\- Я уже буду счастлива к этому моменту многие годы, Кили. Я сотни лет, СОТНИ, Кили, прожила одна до тебя. Поверь мне, я справлюсь с этим и после.  
\- Тау...  
\- А теперь я слышать больше ничего не желаю, ни единого членораздельного слова, пока у меня не появятся брачные косы, заплетенные тобой, ты понял???  
Привставший Кили просто смотрит на нее некоторое время, дыша все тяжелее, одеяло медленно ползет с его голого плеча.  
\- И ПОЧЕМУ Я ДО СИХ ПОР В ПЛАТЬЕ???? - восклицает эльфийка.  
Кили, закусив губу, издает стон и, явно очень витиевато ругнувшить на кхуздуле, берется обеими руками за ворот ее платья и одним сильным движением разрывает его пополам.  
\- Да! - запрокидывает голову Тауриэль, - А теперь возьми меня, я люблю тебя, Кили!

 

Последние слова тонут в бурном поцелуе, Кили, опрокидывает Тауриэль, вжимая ее в подушки, и с горящими глазами что-то шепчет Тау в уши, перемежая шепот жадными поцелуями, так и не переходя на всеобший. И эльфийка плавится от одного его голоса и раскатистых округлых звуков родного языка мужа.  
Она чувствует его ладони, рванувшие в стороны ее колени, а потом уже ощущает его в себе, пронизавшего и заполнившего ее до дна. Кили прижался к ней грудью в испарине и резко, сильно двинул бедрами, прижимая ее запястья к подушке, а потом снова и снова, наращивая скорость и рыча ей в ухо что-то на гномьем. Признанья, хвалы или ругательства — Тауриэль не знала, только чувствовала как все вибрирует от его голоса в груди. Наслаждалась каждой клеточкой этим почти жестоким соитием, пока, наконец, одновременно накрывшее их наслаждение, не отправило обоих в сладкое беспамятство.

 

Кили жмурится на солнце, заглядывающее в окно, но позы не меняет, так и лежит, раскинувшись звездой, на груде подушек и одеял. Обнаженная Тау, сидит подле него, и, поджав ноги, заплетает ему у виска косичку. Ей не нужно объяснять плетения, эльфы в этом поднаторели не хуже гномов, а нужным плетением Фили перед глазами эльфийки уже полгода как мелькает. Тау берет со стола эглет и закрепляет. Кили тянется и целует ее в лоб. Потом смотрит на растрепанные после ночи локоны Тау, тяжко вздыхает, встает и топает к книжной полке. Там, среди прочих, оказывается довольно пухлая обильно иллюстрированная книга. Тау уже неплохо разбирает гномьи руны, поэтому даже успевает прочесть совсем не короткое название. «Способы ритуального плетения кос у народа кхазад» - гласит вязь на боку фолианта. Кили устраивает книгу на подушке, долго листает ее, слюнявя палец. Потом, наконец, судя по радостному возгласу, обнаруживает нужный раздел. Какое-то время сосредоточенно читает, а затем с хрустом разминает пальцы, поудобнее устраиваясь за спиной у сидящей Тауриэль, и берет в руки первую прядь.

 

…...

\- Махал отец! - Дис, вечером зашедшая в комнату Кили и Тау, чтобы забрать в прачечную грязную одежду, держит в руках ту светло зеленую тряпку, которая была свадебным платьем эльфийки, - полтора месяца работы, какой барлог в вас вселился, дети??

 

Примечание к части  
*автор изгалился как мог и просит прощения у знатоков кхуздула. Имелось в виду что-то типа «Новорожденной семье в добрый путь!»  
Примечание к части  
ахтунг. натурализм и партнерские роды светят нам в обеих последних главах. ))  
Глава предпоследняя, в которой Фили можно поздравить с прибавлением.  
….

Кари заметно округлилась, и по всем признакам скоро должно было наступить ей время рожать.  
\- Сын, - Дис в последние недели буквально затиранила старшего сына придирками, но сейчас больше не злилась, а вот грустна была сильно, - ох, не ожидала я от тебя такой дурной прыти, - наконец заговорила она о том, что на сердце, - ладно бы Кили, хотя Кили тоже в общем-то хорош, но ты... Жениться это все хорошо, но сынок, ты ведь этой малютке гнома зачал... Как ей разродиться? Ты подумал?  
Фили сгреб себя за косички и застонал, зажмурившись. 

\- Советовалась я с целителями и книгочеями нашими уже, есть свидетельства о том, как гномы брали в жены человечек. Те плохо переносили роды, но кто-то в живых оставался, не все... а чтобы полуросликов — такого не встречалось до сей поры...

 

Фили пришел в свою спальню мрачнее тучи. Лег в постель, обнял Кари и погладил ее по животу. Потом уткнулся ей в шею, и Кари почувствовала, как у нее промокла на плече ночная рубашка.  
\- Фили, Эру, что случилось? - встревоженно спросила она.  
Гном тяжко вздохнул, но скрывать не стал...  
\- Матушка говорит, что ты можешь не разродиться, потому что ребенок полугном... Мне так страшно родная, может поедем к эльфам, они усыпят тебя ненадолго и достанут дитя?  
\- Вот еще, - сказала Кари твердо, - не говори глупостей, Фили — не могла бы разродиться, не смогла бы зачать...  
\- Кари, я так боюсь за тебя...  
\- Я тоже боюсь, Фили, но это мое дитя, и я справлюсь.

 

Тогда Фили согласился, но на другой день беспокойство снова охватило его, а неделю спустя стало и вовсе невыносимым.  
На утро Кари проснулась от мерного покачивания. Разлепила глаза, и оказалось, что она едет в крытой повозке. На козлах виднелась спина Фили.  
Кари поднялась на ноги, прошла по качающемуся полу два шага, и коснулась плеча мужа — он обернулся.  
\- Фили?  
\- Ты проснулась? Поспи еще, рано ведь совсем...  
\- Фили, куда мы едем? Для меня это как-то неожиданно, - спросила Кари, усаживаясь на козлы спиной вперед.  
\- В Митлонд, к эльфам, я... я боюсь, Кари... Они ведь помогут тебе, ты же знаешь.  
Кари прищурилась, но смолчала. Откровенно говоря, выбраться из гор на дорогу ей было одновременно хорошо и тревожно. С одной стороны, тяжелый живот уже не позволял даже особых прогулок, с другой, в доме было так хорошо и спокойно, все вымыто и вычищено в ожидании малыша...  
Кари выглянула наружу, рядом, по правую руку от повозки верхом скакала Тауриэль. Кариота заулыбалась. Тау улыбнулась в ответ и пожала плечами:  
\- Мы решили не волновать тебя сборами, а просто поехать да и все. Фили перенес тебя спящую в повозку. Ты на нас сильно сердишься? - спросила она.  
\- Да нет, - ответила Кариота, - проветрюсь, хотя рожать у эльфов — это точно была не моя идея, - и она пихнула мужа в плечо. Фили заулыбался, виновато, но в тоже время немного хитро.  
Раздался цокот копыт, и слева их догнал Кили, чуть осадил пони и заулыбался Кари.  
\- Привет нашему драгоценному грузу.  
\- И ты тут, мастер Кили? Привет, - ответила Кари.  
\- А куда я от вас денусь, к тому же жена моя поехала, что ж я останусь?  
\- А далеко нам ехать? - спросила Кари и зевнула в ладошку, подумав, что идея пойти доспать и правда очень здравая.  
\- Ну, верхами тут меньше дня пути, - отозвался Фили, - но мы медленно едем, поэтому заночуем по дороге, а завтра к обеду уже на месте будем... Тебе удобно, родная? Может нужно чего, остановиться?  
\- Нет-нет, не тревожься, - отозвалась Кари, - пойду подремлю еще.

 

За тряской в повозке Кари не сразу заметила, что живот начало тянуть регулярно. Поняла она это только, когда совсем стемнело, и они встали на привал.  
Хоббитанки рожают много, часто и редко трудно. Поэтому с ремеслом повитухи у хоббитов знакома каждая первая девушка, вышедшая из доростков, даже не для чего-то, а просто оттого, что всем им случается помогать в родах матерям, теткам, сестрам, кузинам и соседкам чуть не сызмальства. Кари исключением отнюдь не была. Поэтому она, прикинув признаки, хорошо поняла, что до Митлонда они дотянут едва ли. И стала выбираться из повозки.

\- Кили, - держась за поясницу, она подошла к костру, у которого сидели ее спутники, - отправляйся за водой. Милый, разжигай костер ярче, нам понадобится свет и много тепла. Тау, ты умеешь снимать боль руками? Мне это скоро пригодится.

Глядя на поднявшийся переполох, Кари покачала головой... Воины. А как детей принимать, так ни живы, ни мертвы...  
Было ужасно странно ощущать себя в роли своей же повитухи, и одновременно утихомиривать ретивых помощников. Фили вообще сперва собрался везти ее в Митлонд. Но потом согласился, что так риск еще больше, и застонал, схватив себя за косички. Ему казалось, что Кари сейчас истечет кровью и с криками умрет у него на руках, а он, идиот, будет совершенно бессилен — почему только он не повез ее на день раньше????  
Кари, однако, совершенно не спешила не только умирать, но даже кричать, ходила, растирала себе поясницу и издавала тихие гортанные звуки, больше похожие не на стоны, а на пение.  
Им удивительно повезло на мягкую осень в этом году, скоро зимний солнцеворот, а по ночам все еще не только не примораживает, но даже не сильно холоднее, чем днем. Все-таки климат здесь основательно мягче, чем у Долгого озера.  
Потом они настелили шкур и одеял ближе к огню, огородив для роженицы уютный уголок большими полотнами, позаимствованными с повозки, и Кари стояла на четвереньках, покачиваясь, тянулась... Кили, застеснявшись, ушел за толстый дуб, сказав, что присмотрит за пони и, вообще, постоит на карауле, и если надо еще воды — в два счета сбегает.  
Фили Кари сперва отправила следить за подогревающейся водой. Тау сидела рядом с ней и по ее просьбе помогала ей руками.  
\- Больно, - услышал Фили сквозь ее тяжелое дыхание, Кари обращалась к Тау. Гном закусил губу почти до крови, - чуть бочком идет наверное, - опять тяжелое дыхание и постанывание, Фили с силой дергает себя за прядь, - сейчас схватка пройдет, поможешь мне немного, руку положи вот сюда, да, и вторую сюда... Сейчас, как тетушка-то меня учила, а... вот... да-да... Уф... - еще три минуты она тяжело дышит, потом снова стонет на схватке... - Фили чувствует, что у него наворачиваются слезы, - да, - тяжко говорит Кари, - так полегче, спасибо.. Фили! Иди сюда!  
\- Да! - Фили срывается с места, даже не пытаясь сдерживать слез.  
\- Поможешь мне, - говорит Кари, - садись сюда, обними меня.  
Фили опускается на шкуры, принимает ее в объятия, и Кари начинает тужить. Она висит на Фили и дышит ему в щеку.  
\- Кари, головка, - говорит Тауриэль.  
\- Хорошо... - выдыхает та, - поддержи немного.  
Головка, плечики, а со следующей потуги весь ребеночек оказывается у Тау на руках.  
\- Девочка, - говорит она с придыханием и скорее укутывает малышку потеплее.  
А Кари поворачивается и нежно целует Фили в губы, Фили отвечает, не замечая слез облегчения, которые текут по щекам.  
\- Все хорошо, - шепчет Кари, - мы справились, Фили. Теперь нам нужно тепло и покой.

Уже через полчаса укутанная во все, что есть, молодая мать греется у костра, лежа в объятиях у абсолютно шокированного и счастливого Фили. Малышка самозабвенно сосет, и умиротворенная Кари почти дремлет. Улыбается, вспоминая какую джиггу отплясывал Кили, когда понял, что все благополучно завершилось, и он теперь счастливый дядя маленькой светловолосой принцессы.  
Кари попивает теплый отвар, который ей заварили из, к счастью, прихваченных с собой трав, жует лепешку, потом поворачивается к мужу и говорит:  
\- Но только в следующий раз, пожалуйста, никаких внезапных поездок к эльфам, я, конечно, люблю зимний лес, но рожать хотела бы в своей комнате и желательно в теплой бадье.  
\- Следующий раз?? - Фили смотрит на нее с суеверным ужасом.  
\- Чтобы у хоббитанки был один ребенок? Вот еще, - фыркает Кари, - у тетушки моей семеро, и я хочу никак не меньше.  
\- Ох, Махал, спаси меня, - стонет Фили.  
\- Ты молодец, - говорит ему Кари и целует, - хорошо помогал. Имя придумал дочери?  
\- Нет, - отвечает Фили обескураженно.  
\- Ну, думай тогда, а мы поспим, - зевая, отвечает Кари, поудобнее устраиваясь в его объятиях.  
А Фили сидит, и в его голове толкутся только две мысли «чтоб я, еще раз??» и «минимум семеро!».

 

…...

Пробыв с родными еще несколько месяцев, дождавшись рождения внучки и отпраздновав новый год, Торин все же почувствовал, что ему пора отправляться. Дис и племянники, которые рассчитывали, что Торин проживет с ними хотя бы еще несколько лет, сильно опечалились, но Торин был словно уже не здесь. Фили, Кили и Бильбо провожали его в гавани. Вот только Бильбо, обнимавший друга, словно в последний раз, тогда еще не знал, что много лет спустя он сам взойдет на такой корабль, отплывающий на Заокраинный Запад. И ему будет совсем не грустно, ведь его уже ждут на той стороне.

 

…..

Мог ли Фили предположить, что он, гном, будет так радоваться, что у него родился именно сын. Праздник обычно закатывают на рождение дочери. Фили оказался невероятно везучим гномом, и за прошедшие пятнадцать лет таких праздника они справили целых четыре, не переставая удивлять весь клан. Тем более, что Кили и Тау детей заводить пока не торопились, куда им было спешить. И вот, наконец, у Кари и Фили родился пятый ребенок, и на сей раз мальчик. Отпраздновать это было решено как следует, так как, помимо прочего, маленький Трайн полугном будет наследовать отцу и станет правителем после него.

На посвящение Горе, обряд при рождении мальчика, пригласили многих гостей. Заглянул на праздник и маг Гендальф.

Поздравляя молодых родителей, он, как и прочие гости, привез дары.  
\- То, что я хочу подарить, предназначено молодой матери, но, думаю, результат порадует всю семью.  
Сперва Гендальф передал Кариоте фиал.  
\- Выпей содержимое, - пояснил он.  
Кариота, пожав плечами, опрокинула в себя терпкую жидкость из пузырька.  
\- Это древний эльфийский эликсир, рецепт недавно попался мне в библиотека Ривенделла, и я подумал, что вам он бы пригодился. У него много чудесных свойств, но, думаю, помимо прочего, тебе, маленькая леди хоббит, будет приятно узнать, что жизнь твоя теперь будет вдвое, а то и втрое дольше, чем отмерено тебе при рождении. Думаю, тебе очень пригодятся эти годы.  
Глаза у Кари удивленно распахнулись, а Фили посмотрел на Таркуна так, словно готов был его расцеловать.  
\- Ну, и второй дар, вот, - увесистый бочонок оказался перед Кариотой, - вода из источников энтов, много не пей, предупреждаю, но для сохранения долгой молодости и бодрости, не забывай время от времени выпить несколько капель.  
Волшебник по-доброму заулыбался, видя как угодил всему счастливому семейству.

 

И последняя глава, в которой Кили тоже наконец познает радости отцовства.  
Тауриэль возится с маленьким Трайном, пока Кари и Фили с дочками уехали на ярмарку. Полугном еще совсем мал, едва начал ходить и осваивает свои первые связные звуки. Тауриэль он среди всей родни выделяет особенно сильно. «Та!». И море обожания в широко распахнутых глазках. Тауриэль отвечает ему абсолютной взаимностью. Трайн темноволосый, но не такой темный, как Мелисса, которая явно удалась в мать. Тау смотрит на него и каждый раз видит маленького Кили, несмотря на ярко-голубые глазенки. Трайн сидит у нее на руках, сосредоточенно, но украдкой, обсасывает ярко-рыжую прядку (если Тау заметит, то опять заберет), и смотрит книжку с красочными картинками, которую Тауриэль нарисовала специально для него. В ней весь поход на Эребор, а потом благополучное возвращение домой.  
\- Та! - малыш отыскивает среди прочих фигурок высокую и рыжеволосую.  
\- Правильно, - одобряет эльфийка, - а где лошадки?  
Малыш цокает языком и пальчиком показывает пони, а найдя на одном две фигурки рядом, светло и темноволосую, радостно смеется:  
\- Мама! Папа!  
\- Умница, - гладит его по голове Тау, заглядывает в личико, обнаруживает во рту свою замусоленную прядь, со вздохом изымает у малыша любимую игрушку, грозя пальцем. Но Трайн знает как ее задобрить. Находит еще одну темноволосую фигурку на картинке, которая скачет на пони в самой победоносной позе и, покладисто заглядывая Тауриэль в глаза, тычет в нее пальцем:  
\- Ки?  
\- Да, - умиляется Тауриэль, - правильно, маленький, это твой дядя Кили.  
\- Не! - мотает головой полугном, - Ки — Та! - и тычет пальцем ей в живот.  
\- Хорошо-хорошо, - соглашается эльфийка, - это Мой дядя Кили.  
Трайн улыбается и кивает, теперь он согласен.

Они досматривают книжку до конца. Сегодня у них важная задача. В новой книжке, которую они с Тау начали рисовать не так давно, нужно нарисовать новую страницу. Ведь сегодня особое событие: папа, мама, Лили, Рози, Ками и Мелисса уехали на ярмарку, их надо было нарисовать очень далеко, что Тауриэль сделала еще с утра. А сама Тау, дядя Кили, бабушка и самое главное Трайн остались дома, и их нужно нарисовать дома. Тауриэль тонкой кисточкой выводит очертания дома на свободной части листа, а потом населяет его фигурками. Дядя Кили работает в мастерской, Дис печет пирог, а очень маленький Трайн и большая Тау сидят на ковре в самой большой комнате и рисуют, прямо как сейчас. Малыш хлопает в ладошки, когда Тауриэль заканчивает раскрашивать фигурки. 

В комнату заглядывает Кили.  
\- Эй, привет труженники, закончили рисовать? - спрашивает он ласково.  
Трайн поднимает на дядьку глазенки, сползает с рук «Та» и бежит к нему, едва не запинаясь, через всю комнату. Кили подхватывает его на руки и сразу подкидывает, малыш взвизгивает и смеется, а Кили обнимает его покрепче и смотрит на Тауриэль поверх его головы как-то совсем по-особенному.  
\- Пойдемте, ужинать бабушка нас зовет, - говорит Кили.  
Тау встает и, догнав Кили с малышом, лохматит тому каштановые прядки.  
\- Интересно, - произносит она еле слышно, пока они спускаются в столовую, - а у нашего сынишки тоже волосы как у тебя будут?..  
Кили украдкой косится на нее, но потом старательно делает вид, что не расслышал. Не дело перед общим ужином затевать этот разговор. Дис встречает их внизу и сразу же начинает хлопотать над внуком. Кормит его, а потом уносит умываться, малышу пора спать.

Кили и Тауриэль сидят и неторопливо ужинают. И молчат. Потом перебираются к камину. Заглядывает Дис, мурлыкающая под нос колыбельную, Трайн уже почти спит, убаюканный мягким бабушкиным голосом.  
\- Спокойной ночи, дети, - шепотом говорит гномка, Кили и Тау только кивают, опасаясь потревожить Трайна. Дис забирает одну из свечей и удаляется, продолжая покачивать малыша.

 

Кили усаживается поудобнее на толстой шкуре, поближе к огню, подтыкает под спину побольше подушек и укладывает Тауриэль к себе в объятия. В доме так непривычно тихо без детей. Они уже не могут припомнить, когда было так тихо.  
\- Тау, - говорит Кили, - я... я хочу...  
\- Да, родной? - оборачивается к нему Тауриэль.  
И гном вдруг замолкает, а потом тянется к ее губам, целует нежно, глубоко, томительно, потом бережно укладывает на подушки и прижимается к ней всем телом, вытягиваясь, и целует, целует... Тау чувствует, что у нее кружится голова. Она хотела сегодня поговорить с Кили, но все мысли улетучиваются, и она не в силах вспомнить, что же такое важное она хотела с ним обсудить... Пока Кили, уже двигаясь в ней, не произносит:  
\- Я хочу ребенка, Тау, я готов, правда, поверь мне. А ты хочешь?  
\- Да... - отвечает ему Тауриэль, желая этого всем существом, и чувствует внутри что-то новое, доныне не ощущаемое, словно цветок раскрывается внутри ее живота. А когда Кили, содрогаясь, дает ей семя, она ощущает, как из цветка зарождается новая жизнь. Тау уже знает, что это их будущий сын. Осознание нисходит на нее в один момент.  
\- Сыночек, - шепчет она Кили в губы, - у нас будет сын...  
\- Тау... - Кили даже не собирается прятать слезы.  
Они полночи проводят, лежа в объятиях друг друга у почти потухшего камина, наслаждаясь этим единением и этим новым чувством сопричастности чуду.

…..

 

Ждать сына томительно, но Кили держится, тем более, что и Фили, как оказывается в скорости, тоже в очередной раз ожидает прибавления. В Митлонд они с Тау отправляются задолго до родов, почти за два месяца. И поселяются неподалеку от эльфийской обители. Беременность у эльфов событие не такое уж частое, поэтому эльфы лучше умеют помогать в родах кому угодно еще, кроме своих соплеменниц. Тем не менее, все же находится целитель, который соглашается помочь Тауриэль разрешиться от бремени. Ближе к сроку родов, Кари и Фили, оставив всех отпрысков на бабушку Дис, отважно согласившегося помочь Гимли, его добрейшую матушку, а также заглянувшего в кои-то веки погостить Двалина, присоединяются к Кили по его просьбе.  
Кари по дороге в Митлонд все время улыбается, вспоминая, как пожилые гномки, забрав малыша Трайна, уходят на свою половину, а Гимли и Двалин медленно осознают, что их бороды остались на растерзание аж четырем маленьким полугномочкам, и оба спадают с лица.

Кили встречает их с распростертыми объятиями, они успели как раз вовремя. Тау, почувствовав себя необычно, ушла в обитель еще с утра, но его туда вслед за ней не пропустили, убеждая, что он только помешает эльфийке. Кари опытная повитуха, она Тау как сестра, и гном уверен, что прогнать ее не получится даже у эльфов, а с ней и они с братом пройдут, хотя бы под дверью побудут. Мучиться дальше в неведении выше его сил. Поводов для беспокойства вроде бы нет, но у Кили сильно тревожно на душе.

 

…..

Фили хоть и многоопытный отец, но переживает сейчас не меньше младшего, поэтому, просто обнимает и гладит того по спине. Кили страшно, он привык к тому как рожает Кариота, сидит в окружении своих повитух и чай пьет, а потом раз-два и готово... Ну, по крайней мере трех старших дочек, Лили, Рози и Ками Фили принял именно так. После первых родов, светловолосый гном, несмотря даже на легкий протест жены, помогал ей в родах каждый раз, «спокойней мне так», говорил, «ждать, я же с ума сойду». С четвертой дочкой вышло тяжело, но Кари еще на сносях заметила неладное, и в тот раз позвала свою многоопытную тетку и эльфийского лекаря из Митлонда. Мелиссу все-таки доставали через разрез, она как легла поперек, так и осталась, и ничто ее с ее пути не свернуло. У нее и характер вышел такой, поперечный. Единственная из всех детей, она упрямо унаследовала от матери мохнатые хоббичьи лапы, чем впоследствии чрезвычайно гордилась и принципиально не носила обуви. У всех прочих отпрысков Фили разве что кожа на пятках была луженая, а ноги были самые обыкновенные, гномьи. Черноволосая, взрывная, Мелисса с самых первых лет стала любимицей дяди Кили. А когда подросла, гораздо больше, ему на радость, интересовалась стрельбой из лука, чем вышивкой и выпечкой, как ее благонадежные старшие сестры, все как одна удавшиеся золотоволосыми в отца. Трайн тоже родился легко и быстро, и сейчас Кили, слушая стоны за дверью, сам чуть не плачет.  
\- Почему, - спрашивает Кили с болью, - почему она так кричит?? И этот дурацкий митлондский целитель опять не пускает туда меня, я хочу ей помочь!  
Кили подходит к двери и стучится в нее лбом.

Кари приоткрывает дверь с той стороны и смотрит на Кили с сочувствием.  
\- Она не хочет меня видеть? - спрашивает Кили шепотом.  
Кари берет его за руку и молча тянет внутрь.  
\- Я не знаю как рожают эльфы, - отвечает она, - мне кажется, ей так очень больно, нужно позу изменить, и ей будет легче, а он говорит, что так нужно. Она качнула головой на длинноносого хмурящегося эльфа в идеально белой тунике.  
\- Что здесь опять делает этот гном? - спросил тот неприязненно.  
\- Аааа, больнаааа... - донеслось из-за ширмы.  
\- Да, отец я!!! - не выдерживает Кили, хотя Тауриэль просила его не говорить об этом эльфам, - А почему ты здесь, а она одна там? - свирепо интересуется он.  
\- ТЫ отец ребенка эльфийской роженицы??? - спросил эльф с таким ужасом, что Кари прижав руку ко рту, скорее побежала за ширму. Тауриэль лежала на спине, и уже давно кричала.  
\- Милая, милая, - зашептала Кари, - ты справишься, дыши, давай повернемся.  
Вся в слезах Тауриэль повернулась на бок, а потом потихоньку встала на колени.  
За ширму влетел Кили, красный как рак:  
\- Он! Он! Сказал мне, что из-за меня она теперь умрет, а он помочь не сможет и ушел... Я его убью потом, Кари!!!  
\- Потом, Кили, потом.  
\- Что делать??  
\- Встань сюда, Тау держись за Кили, он поможет тебе.  
Тауриэль, стоя на коленях, обняла любимого, утыкаясь взмокшим лбом ему в шею.  
\- Давай, родная, - зашептал Кили, - постарайся. Он ушел, теперь все хорошо, Кари поможет...  
Тауриэль снова закричала, а потом заплакала. Кили молчал, только осыпал поцелуями ее лицо и волосы.  
\- Тау, тебя тужит? - спросила Кари, растирая ей поясницу.  
\- Дааа, - простонала эльфийка.  
\- Значит скоро, постарайся. Кили, поцелуй ее, - отчаянно попросила Кари, не зная как еще помочь.  
Кили послушался, а Тауриэль, стоная, ответила ему, одновременно болезненно тужась.  
\- Головка, Тау, - прошептала Кари.  
Тауриэль не могла оторваться от мужа, словно его близость унимала боль... На третьей потуге Кари приняла худенького малыша целиком.  
\- Мальчик, - рассмеялась она, - большоой и щечки с пушком, а ушки остренькие!  
Тауриэль бессильно обвисла в объятиях Кили и слабо улыбалась ему, а тот покрывал ее лицо поцелуями, шепча, как он ее любит и как горд.

Позже, когда Тауриэль с малышом перенесли на кровать и тепло укрыли, пришел Фили, поздравлял родителей и долго хихикал, что никак не ожидал в своей жизни завести себе остроухого племянника.

Округлая Кари суетилась вокруг Тау как могла, срок у нее самой должен был подойти только месяца через три.  
\- Уф, - вздохнул Кили, провожая взглядом беременную хоббитанку, - какой ты оказывается, братец, отважный отец. Нам наверное хватит и одного остроухинького Фрерина, - имя сынишке Кили выбрал задолго до родов. - Что скажешь родная? - он погладил Тау по плечу.  
\- Вернемся к этому вопросу лет через пятьдесят, - вздохнула Тауриэль, поглаживая крошечное ушко сынишки.  
\- К тому моменту потомство Фили плотно заселит все Синие горы и Шир до кучи... - покачал головой темноволосый гном.  
\- Ну, это даже хорошо, - рассмеялась Тау.  
Эпилог.  
Пятилетний Трайн пропал с самого утра. Отец, мать, дядя и все четыре старшие сестренки буквально сбились с ног, разыскивая его по всему поселку, в подгорных гротах и даже в ближайшем перелеске. Ведь свою любимицу Тауриэль маленький полугном на сей раз не известил о своих планах, и вот это было уже странно. Уж кто-кто, а эльфийка всегда была в курсе всех готовящихся шалостей Трайна и стоически молчала, выдавая его родителям только в самом крайнем случае. Правда в последнее время, к ее вящему беспокойству, Трайн повадился таскать с собой на все похождения едва научившегося ходить рыжика Фрерина, который и без этого таскался за ним неотрывным хвостиком, если поспевал. Но сегодня маленький полугном, как ни удивительно, пропал один. Тау с Фрерином под боком дремала в саду после завтрака и, вопреки ожиданиям, никак не смогла помочь обеспокоенным родителям сорванца.

Наступило время обеда, и Кари, держа на руках белокурую Сильфию, младшую дочку, зашла в свою спальню, чтобы переодеться. Детские неожиданности сегодня неожиданно запачкали ей весь подол.

Усадила девочку на кровать, открыла большой гардероб, выбирая чистую одежду и прямо под платьями заметила темную макушку. Маленький полугном сладко спал, подложив под себя стащенный вниз папин праздничный кафтан.  
\- Вот ты где, непоседа, - уперла Кари руки в боки, - а мы тебя обыскались.  
В комнату зашел Фили.  
\- Нашлась пропажа, - повернулась к нему Кариота, - в шкафу наш воин уснул, видимо с молью навоевался.  
Фили улыбнулся в усы и подошел взять сынишку на руки. Из ручки сонного Трайна выпала бутылочка. Кари увидела ее и подхватила.  
\- Ах ты, каверзник, давно он к ней подбирался, уволок все-таки.  
Она подняла и поболтала, перевернула, бутылочка была пуста. Кари схватилась за голову.  
\- Фили, он все выпил, что же теперь будет?  
\- Вроде пока все в порядке, - пожал плечами отец, придирчиво осматривая спящего малыша.  
\- Ох, - вдруг сказала Кари, тоже осматривая ребенка, одетого в маловатую одежду, которая еще с утра была ему порядочно велика, - Фили, все хорошо, но тебе не кажется, что он стал больше раза в полтора??

 

Бутылочка с водой энтов, из которой мать изредка отливала себе перед сном чайную ложку, интересовала Трайна уже давно, понятно же, что только самое вкусное взрослые могут пить чайными ложками так редко. Когда в это утро удалось незамеченным проникнуть в родительскую спальню и даже стащить вожделенное лакомство — Трайн, забравшись в шкаф, избранный сегодня неприступною крепостью, решил, что вкусного должно быть много и выдул содержимое одним махом. Правда потом почти сразу его начало клонить в сон, но в шкафу было так уютно, и столько мягкой одежды, что никаких неудобств маленький проказник не ощутил.

…...

Говорят, Трайн-полугном, сын Фили, правитель Синих гор вошел в легенды именно своим небывалым ростом, ухитрившись вырасти выше всех в роду Дурина, даром, что мать его была из полуросликов. Даже его названный брат, кузен и первый советник полуэльф Фрерин-менестрель, сын Кили, уступал ему в росте полпальца.

 

Конец.


	2. Сугубо семейные проблемы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Зарисовочка на семейную тему, с некоторым уклоном в пвп как обычно ;)   
> Временные рамки середина предпоследней главы ;)  
> Лили старшая дочка Фили.
> 
> Есть ли секс в семьях с маленькими детьми - это риторический вопрос ;)

Пони Фили вышагивал по тракту степенно и неторопливо. Сам гном тихонько направлял его куда нужно коленями, потому что поводья были заняты. Лили, хмуря еле заметные светлые бровки, сидела в своем походном костюмчике в седле впереди отца и сжимала в пальчиках впервые доверенную ей узду. Когда пришло приглашение от Бильбо, прибыть к нему на празднование его 60 дня рожденья, Кари некоторое время пребывала в замешательстве, хотела даже остаться дома, Лили казалась ей еще совсем маленькой. Но Фили настоял, что нужно поехать всем, раз Бильбо зовет.  
\- Лили все-таки хоть и наполовину, но гномка, пора в седло усаживать, - твердо сказал Фили.  
\- В седло?? - приоткрыла рот Кари. - Фили ты в уме? Тут четыре дня пути!!  
\- Поди не по горам, лишний раз на привал встанем, всего делов, - не отступал от своего упрямый отец. - И ты совсем дома засиделась, Кари, заскучала, проведаешь родичей, развеешься.  
\- Я не засиделась, - возмутилась хоббитанка, - а что заскучала, так это кто-то последнее время стал мне что-то все меньше внимания уделять, разве нет?  
\- Я не меньше, - оправдывается гном. - Просто, ну, ты же понимаешь, куда нам сейчас второго малыша... Лили еще такая маленькая, еще даже в седле не держится.  
\- Тебя послушать, второго малыша нам надо заводить после того, как Лили вырастет и выйдет замуж!  
\- Ну, не замуж, - потупился Фили, - но...  
Кари прикрыла глаза и покачала головой — к теме возвращаться снова не хотелось. Никак ее муж не хотел понимать, что она не гномка и времени у нее совсем не так много. Трясся над ней, пуще чем над дочерью.  
\- Ты меня совсем не хочешь теперь, - грустно сказала Кари.  
Фили подошел к жене, обвил ее стан руками, зарылся носом в кудряшки за ухом.  
\- Знала бы ты, чего мне стоит... - прошептал он, прижимаясь к ней животом.  
\- Дурачок ты, - грустно и мягко проговорила Кариота, поворачивая голову и пытаясь поймать губы мужа, тот ускользнул и принялся выцеловывать ей нежную кожу под ухом и ниже. - Фиии, - потянула Кари через минуту, - Фи, нет, пожалуйста, я, Фииии, ай...  
Фили легонько прикусивший ей ухо, уже тянул ее юбку с одного боку вверх, и, достав подол, просунул под него ладонь. Кари почувствовала как наливается его пах, которым муж вплотную притиснулся к ней, а ладонь его ощупывает ее ягодицу, скользит вперед по бедру, прижимая ее ближе к нему, и пальцы уже сдвигают исподнее. А затем Фили, простонав коротко, проталкивает пальцы глубоко в нее. Кари ахает, сначала пытается отстраниться, а потом наоборот делает движение навстречу пальцам мужа, Фили двигает рукой быстрее. И, двинувшись еще, вжимает Кари грудью в стену. Ладони девушки скользят по стене, словно пытаясь ухватиться за несуществующие выступы.

Дверь распахивается как от пинка.  
\- Мама! Мы с дядей Кили уже погуляли! - Фили резко отпускает жену, и у Кари невольно вырывается разочарованный вздох. Они, спешно одергивая одежду, с широкими улыбками обращаются к прибежавшему детищу...

 

В общем, Фили ее все-таки уговорил ехать. Сама Кари тоже на сей раз едет на своем отдельном пони. Как жене принца, ей таки пришлось осваивать это сомнительное занятие, едва она оправилась после родов. Впрочем, кобылу ей Фили нашел на диво спокойную, так что Кариота даже смогла с ней подружиться и с определенного момента начала находить в верховой езде свою прелесть.

 

….

\- Кили! Тебе не кажется, что для несколько лет как женатого гнома ты ведешь себя немного, мгм, странно? - вопрошает Тауриэль, которую Кили на очередном привале тащит в кусты, перекинув через плечо.  
\- Я хочу обсудить с тобой некоторые сугубо семейные проблемы! - бубнит тот, продираясь сквозь кустарник в примеченный им укромный уголок у подножия огромного дуба.  
\- Да неужели? - восклицает Тауриэль, - А делать это вверх головой я, по-твоему, не способна?  
\- К чему эти неуместные придирки?  
\- Кили, поставь меня сейчас же!!! Это очень короткий привал! Лили побегает, и мы поедем дальше. Мы ничего не успеем, как ты это называешь, обсудить!  
\- Ну, мы можем хотя бы начать... - эльфийка чувствует как Кили перехватывает ее, а потом ее ноги касаются земли. - Смотри как тут уютно.  
Гном указывает на подножие дерева, там действительно очень здорово, мягкий зеленый мох покрывает могучие корни, уютная ложбинка поросла травой, тут и там валяются палые дубовые листики. Но Тауриэль совсем не смотрит на это замечательное место, ее взгляд притягивают ветви дуба, могучие и сильные, наполовину скинувшие листву, эльфийка смотрит наверх, вдыхая чистый воздух, и говорит:  
\- Кили, как волшебно, что ты меня сюда привел. Давай... давай залезем? Вместе? Я помогу тебе, - Тау смотрит почти умоляюще.  
Кили уже сам не рад своей идее, он меряет взглядом дуб и тяжело вздыхает.  
\- Тау, я вовсе не уверен, что гномы способны лазить по деревьям... без острой необходимости. Мы тяжелы...  
\- Да ну, прекрати, Ки. Вы очень ловкие и сильные. По горам скакать Эру знает на чем вы, значит, можете, а деревья вдруг чем-то отличаются?? Я еще понимаю тонкие, но этот патриарх силен, он сам почти гора. Полезли, нечего трусить!  
\- Я струсил? - по-мальчишески вспыхивает Кили. - Следи за своим язычком, остроухая! - и подмигивает.  
Тау и не думает обижаться.  
\- Каменный чурбан! - не остается она в долгу. - Куда тебе за мной поспеть, - и в два счета оказывается на нижних ветвях.  
\- Ах, так! - взвивается Кили, - Ну, держись! Учти, догоню, мало не покажется!  
\- Ты сперва догони, - смеется эльфийка, перескакивая выше, а Кили, ухватываясь за нижнюю ветку, одним ловким кувырком оказывается на ней, но дальше нужно пробежать чуть ближе к стволу, рост не позволяет сразу схватиться за следующую толстую ветку. Кили осторожно ступает, держась за боковые ветви. Тау болтает ногами, сидя прямо над ним, но чуть выше, чем он может достать. Кили не делает тщетных попыток, глазомер его не подводит. Он только зыркает на жену взглядом не предвещающим ничего хорошего. А Тау показывает ему язык в ответ. Кили, пыхтя, доходит почти до ствола, подпрыгнув, цепляется за следующую ветку и подтягивается. Тау с легкостью белки перескакивает по ветви чуть дальше и устраивается на развилке. Кили не рискует лезть за ней, ветка кажется ему тонковатой. Их двоих она точно не выдержит. Вместо этого он усаживается на нее верхом, опираясь сапогами о сучья и прислонившись спиной к стволу и хитро смотрит на Тауриэль. Он уверен, что она сама себя поймала. Впрочем, эльфийку это нисколько не смущает, в родной стихии ей по-настоящему хорошо, она готова просидеть на этой удобной ветке целую вечность.

Они некоторое время играют в гляделки.

\- Ничья, - наконец предлагает хитрый гном.  
\- Ладно уж, - соглашается Тауриэль высокомерно. - Будем считать, что ты не струсил.  
\- Милая, ты иди сюда уже, - на удивление покладисто говорит Кили, будто бы пропустивший подколку мимо ушей.  
Тауриэль вскидывает брови, легко встает и в сделав несколько мелких шагов, оказывается вплотную к Кили, а затем садится на ветку боком, свесив ноги вниз.

Кили тянется к ней, завлекает в объятия, притягивает к себе, снова откидывается на ствол спиной и только тут шепчет:  
\- Попалась, - и Тауриэль понимает, что ей в самом деле не хватит сил вырваться.  
\- Попалась, - соглашается она кротко и покорно приоткрывает рот, когда Кили жадно и даже немного грубо целует ее, прикусывая нежные губы и глубоко проникая языком.

 

…...

 

Тауриэль увела Лили на вершину холма, они собирают палые листья и какие-то травки в опускающихся сумерках, солнце только недавно село, Кили вплотную занялся ужином, свежуя подстреленного кролика и раздувая костер. Убедившись, что их никто не потревожит в ближайшие минуты, Фили идет к Кариоте. Она как раз расстилает одеяла в поставленных им шатрах. Фили забирается внутрь и молча валит жену на мягкие подстилки. Хочется уже невыносимо. Воздержание начинает мало помалу доканывать Фили. Он уже по-звериному скучает по своей маленькой любимой и сдерживать себя способен с большим трудом. Кариота похоже испытывает сходные чувства, то с каким рвением она избавляется от исподнего и обхватывает его, навалившегося сверху, ногами, говорит о многом. Они запоем целуются, и Фили буквально врывается в ее жар. Хлюпают соки, сталкиваются бедра, Кари мычит в губы мужу, не сумев сдержаться. Фили привстает, выходит, вызвав разочарованный стон, переворачивает Кари на живот, а потом вздернув за бедра, врывается снова. Кари выгибается, едва не ломая спину, и кончает, закусив ладонь. А Фили чувствует, что грань близка. И тут рядом с палаткой раздаются голоса, Фили сквозь туман в голове понимает, что Лили их потеряла. Едва не стоная, он прерывает себя, оправляет штаны. Укрывает еще не пришедшую в себя толком Кариоту и резво выскакивает из палатки.

\- Детка, вы собрали листья с Тау? Мама прилегла, не тревожь ее сейчас, пойдем лучше к дяде Кили, смотрю, у него почти готов ужин.  
Фили жестом показывает брату, что ему б отойти за кусты, Кили хихикает, но Лили забирает, принимаясь рассказывать малышке какую-то историю. Фили с облегчением скрывается в зарослях и там доводит себя рукой до пика. Это, конечно, не то, но хоть не больно теперь. Вздохнув с облегчением, Фили возвращается к костру. Кари уже вышла и хлопочет, собирая на стол. Кили перешучивается с женой. Фили подходит и усаживается на бревно к дочери.  
\- Папа, - спрашивает Лили, жуя лепешку, - а вы с мамой в палатке что делали? - Фили краснеет и пытается выдавить из себя членораздельный ответ, Кариота тоже замирает с тарелкой в руке. Тауриэль пытается не улыбнуться, а Кили, все-таки не сдержавшись, фыркает. - А я и так знаю! То же самое, что дядя Кили и Тау вчера на дереве! - Кари и Фили синхронно поворачивают головы к Кили, одинаково поднимая брови. Кили перестает фыркать и краснеет, а Тау потирает лоб, ее щеки тоже уже полыхают. - Целовались! - громко резюмирует ребенок. Фили как отмирает.  
\- А, да конечно! Мы с мамой любим друг друга, вот и … целовались.  
Кили, мгновенно переставший краснеть, ржет в голос. Тау кусает губу в попытке не рассмеяться вслед за ним. А Кари, никого не стесняясь, хохочет громче Кили.

 

…...

 

Праздник у Бильбо прошел очень шумно. Молодые гномы вместе со всеми гостями полуросликами наплясались до упаду. Лили насилу нашли среди уснувших вповалку под вечер малышей.

Фили, Кили, Тауриэль и Кариота идут ночевать в Кариотину нору.  
Лили в кои-то веки спит совершенно мертвым сном, насыщенный праздник абсолютно вымотал маленькую полугномочку.

Норку отпирают, зажигают огни, ставят чай и стелят постели. Лили укладывают, но она не просыпается даже когда с нее снимают праздничную одежду и надевают рубашечку. Родители, не веря своему счастью, сбегают на кухню, где Кили и Тау уже разливают чай. Все рассаживаются у камина, с наслаждением вытянув еще гудящие после танцев ноги, и неспешно болтают, вспоминая курьезы с праздника.

 

…..

\- Тау, я спать хочу...  
\- Да, ладно?? - от удивления у эльфийки весь сон как рукой сняло. - Ты это серьезно?  
\- Серьезно, - говорит Кили и мелко моргает.  
Тау целует его еще раз, прихватывая нижнюю губу, и гладит ему рукой по торсу сверху вниз.  
\- И теперь хочешь?  
\- Ага, - уже почти не открывает глаз Кили.  
\- Ты кто такой? И где мой муж? - недовольно шепчет Тауриэль.  
\- Я твой муж, - отвечает Кили и сгребает ее в объятия, но лишь затем чтобы устроиться на ней как на большой подушке, обвив ее руками и ногами, - просто меня хоббиты уплясали.  
\- Ты даже после свадьбы Фили был бодрее.  
\- Так то свадьба Фиилии... - в голос зевает Кили и, больше уже не открывая глаз и причмокивая губами, устраивает голову у Тау на груди. Потом вдруг приподнимается и с подозрением спрашивает. - А ты чего это такая бодрая?  
\- Я у тебя вообще бессмертная... - ворчит Тау. - Ладно уж спи, герой-любовник, утром наверстаешь...  
\- Ласточка, - мурчит Кили уже сквозь сон, - люблю тебя...  
Впрочем, утром он действительно наверстал.

 

 

Кари сидит у Фили на животе верхом. Они оба полураздетые. На ней короткая сорочка, на нем исподние штаны и наполовину уже расшнурованная нижняя тонкая рубаха. Кари трудится над шнуровкой мужниной рубашки. У них-то в отличие от Кили весь сон прошел, когда стало понятно, что они на всю ночь скорее всего предоставлены друг другу. Так что едва допив чай, молодые родители поспешили уединиться.  
\- Раздеваться может начнете после того как зайдете в комнату? - смеется им вслед Кили.  
\- Иди к барлогу, Кили, - отвечает ему Фили, стаскивая на ходу праздничный камзол и швыряя им в насмешника.

Смеется Кари, хлопает дверь и вот они наконец остаются одни.  
\- Никуда не отпущу, - шепчет Кариота ему в губы, соединяя их лбы по гномьему обычаю.

…..

Фили смотрит на нее снизу вверх, а потом переворачивается и хоббитанка только успевает пискнуть, как гном уже растянув завязки на штанах, выпускает напряженный ствол и поскорее погружается в нее. Возлюбленные чувствуют, что могут не спешить и стон удовольствия вырывается одновременно у обоих, когда Фили начинает неспешно двигаться. Они сладко и нежно целуются, и также сладко, нежно и долго любят друг друга. К концу Фили уже совершенно не соображает, ему просто хорошо, сладко и горячий ком наслаждения поднимается от паха, распространяясь по жилам, а потом удовольствие ударяет в голову. Кажется они после этого делали это еще. Наверное. С утра так хорошо, во всем теле истома и приятная ломота. Кариота еще спит без задних лап, когда приходит босоногая Лили. И Фили, как ответственный отец, отправляется на кухню разводить огонь и подогревать молоко.

 

…..

\- Как беременна? Кари это правда?  
\- Да, - радостно отвечает жена.  
\- О, Эру, вот мне снова свезло-то... Теперь я точно сойду с ума.  
\- Да перестань, чего это с ума сойдешь? Ты же уже опытный, знаешь чего ждать, - подбадривает любимого Кариота.  
\- Вот именно поэтому и сойду. Первый раз я даже не подозревал во что ввязываюсь, - покачал головой Фили, потом потупился и проговорил: - Но я так счастлив почему-то Кари...  
\- Мы тоже очень любим тебя, Фили, - ответила ему Кариота ласково.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Это финальный драббл данного ау 
> 
> Предупреждение смерть персонажа я не поставила, но все герои нашей истории смертны за исключением Тауриэль, поэтому будет грустно.
> 
> Однако у Толкиена определенно был Аман, а потому...

\- Матушка, нам пора, отлив начинается...  
Тау еще раз переобнимала всех внуков и правнуков, и вытерев щеку кулаком, сбежала по мосткам на легкий кораблик. Кили строил его сам, но в точности по схемам из старой ривендельской библиотеки. Они долго прожили в заброшенном эльфами Ривенделле, почти три года, и Кили тогда скопировал все нужные чертежи.

Тау кинула взгляд на сына. И как обычно удивилась, она не могла не удивляться тому как причудливо в нем проявляется смешение крови. Он так не похож на старших.  
В нем не было почти ничего от гномов, он был эльфом, даже ростом он немного превзошел мать. Тау вообще сомневалась, что Кили смертный, жаль что спросить об этом было уже не у кого. К моменту его рождения без малого сотня лет прошла с тех пор, как эльфы покинули восточные земли Арды. Они ходили к Арвен, королеве белого города, но та только головой покачала — она оставшись со своим мужем стала человеком в гораздо большей степени, чем Тауриэль оставшись со своим. И она ничего не сказала им, погладив Кили по темным кудряшкам и грустно улыбаясь. Хотя приняла очень радушно и просила остаться подольше.

Годы шли, но время не касалось Кили. Он повзрослел как и все эльфы только к своему столетию, когда его старшие братья уже начали стариться.

Тау и не предполагала тогда, когда все было так светло и лучезарно и впереди были долгие годы счастья, что она обрекает себя на то, чтобы похоронить далеко не только своего мужа. Текли десятилетия, Тауриэль застыла в своей постоянной печали, наблюдая уже почти безучастно как уходят один за другим близкие люди. У Фили и Кари было двенадцать детей, пять дочерей, остальные мальчики, у них с Кили пятеро. После Фрерина спустя долгое время, когда и Трайн и Фрерин были уже совсем взрослыми, Тауриэль родила Кили двух девочек, а спустя еще двадцать лет второго сына. И все они были рыженькими как мать.

Самый младший родился многие годы спустя. Совсем незадолго до смерти своего отца. Наверно силы у гномьей крови уже не было, поэтому случилось удивительное. Держа на руках своего новорожденного малыша и рассеянно гладя его по темным волосикам, Тау понимала, всем существом ощущала, что он отличается от старших.  
Кили тогда уже слег и успел всего месяц полюбоваться на младшего. С выбором имени Тауриэль была тверда с того самого момента, как малыш первый раз взглянул на нее серьезными ореховыми глазами. Так был рожден эльф Кили сын Кили, которому предстояло вырасти без отца, но под присмотром своих старших братьев.

 

Кили понимал, что терзает мать, понимал, что скорее всего ему уготована сходная участь. Но если Тау словно застыла в постоянной скорби об уходящих, его ум, дерзкий, пытливый и совсем не эльфийский, был в постоянном поиске.

\- Как же ты похож на отца, - раз за разом качала головой Тауриэль, - как можно быть эльфом снаружи и гномом по сути? Чудушко мое.  
\- Скажете тоже, матушка, - отмахивался Кили, но торгуясь на базаре всегда оставался в выигрыше, осваивая ремесла проявлял недюжинную сноровку, силу и усердие, а в спорах был таким упрямым и горячим, что дело, бывало, доходило даже до драки.

Так же сталось и с кораблем. Когда Тауриэль впервые услышала, что Кили собрался везти их в Валинор, она только руками развела.  
\- Все корабли сотни лет назад покинули эти земли, милый, нам придется остаться здесь.  
\- Глупости, - ответил Кили, - корабль я построю. Они строили, и я построю.  
\- Но ты не знаешь как.  
\- Узнаю.  
\- Но ты не сумеешь.  
\- Сумею.

И он сумел. И гномьему упорству, с которым он учился сперва кораблестроению, потом читал эльфийские труды и изучал морские карты можно было только позавидовать.

 

И вот этот день настал. Те, кто пришел их провожать махали с берега, становясь все меньше и меньше, а Кили правил к выходу из бухты, на закат.

 

Они все-таки не утонули во время шторма и не умерли от жажды, хотя когда на горизонте показалась полоска земли, Тауриэль была уже не в силах подняться. Кили из последних сил встал и поправил парус. К счастью, ветер был хоть и слабый, но попутный. И через несколько томительных часов, которым казалось не будет конца, нос лодки ткнулся в песчаный берег. Тауриэль, уже почти потеряв сознание, чувствовала, как ее поднимают с дощатого пола лодки сильные руки и выносят на берег. Она видела каштановые кудри своего спасителя и только успела подумать — откуда у ее сына взялись силы, чтобы поднять ее на руки.

.....

К губам прижимается чашка с водой, Тауриэль пьет и не может насытиться. Ресницы на слезящихся глазах совсем слиплись. Она слышит голоса, кажется у нее галлюцинации, потому что веселый голос молодого Фрерина она узнает из тысячи, но ведь Фрерина давно...

Наверное ей чудится. Потому что потом, сквозь треск костра и шум прибоя, ей слышится мягкий смех Фили... А потом он что-то говорит, слов не разобрать, и ему отвечает Кари... Как давно она не слышала их голоса, какие шутки играет с ней память и нынешнее бессилие.

Тауриэль разлепляет веки, сын поддерживает ее голову и поит ее из чашки. А потом, видя дрогнувшие ресницы, улыбается и, нагнувшись, целует ее в лоб. Тауриэль счастлива, что они живы, в голове еще мутно, на губах солоно... Глаза слепит уже заходящее солнце. Но она ощущает, что с ее Кили... что-то не так, присматривается, силится понять что же.

\- Кили? - спрашивает она хрипло.

Он улыбается еще шире. Внезапно память длинной в десятки и сотни лет ошеломляет ее и до нее наконец доходит, что не так. Ее обнимает вовсе не сын, хотя они так похожи...

....

\- Я так скучал, ласточка...

 

***в этом мире смерти нет***

Примечания:

Аман, Валинор, то есть место обитания валар, и есть то место, где находятся их чертоги, в том числе Ауле, то есть Махала.


End file.
